


The King is Dead

by shawnordaisy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bloody long, Drama, HLV fix-it, His Last Vow, His Last Vow fix-it, Infidelity (Mary Morstan), M/M, POV John Watson, Romance, agra, series 3 fix-it
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawnordaisy/pseuds/shawnordaisy





	The King is Dead

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The King is Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359319) by [SilentAuror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAuror/pseuds/SilentAuror). 



**王者已逝  
**  
  
  
夏洛克感觉很无聊。  
  
那也没什么稀奇的，只是这一次，约翰也觉得很无聊。七周的住院时间对谁来说都太长了。不过也没什么关系；很快就能出院了，而且说实话，约翰简直等不及了。他已经对夏洛克唠叨了几十遍，要是他没在被枪击中胸口之后一周就作死从窗口爬出去，他就不需要住这么久的院，但夏洛克也解释了很多次。而约翰也明白那样做的必要性。他只是希望夏洛克当时能找个更好点的方式溜出去，一种能不造成那么大的伤害的方式。不过说起来，那晚对他们两人都造成了伤害。  
  
今天他们要谈论一个特殊的话题，关于一件他们没讨论很多次的事。约翰自己是差不多一直在思考这件事，但目前为止还没有和夏洛克谈论过。并不是因为缺少那种机会，约翰这些天一直住在夏洛克的病房里。现在是十二月五号，主治医师谨慎地说，假如夏洛克不再作死做什么让他再回到医院的事，他可以在这四五天内出院回家。回到贝克街的家，约翰一直住在那儿。而玛丽在的那间公寓简直糟透了；她在的时候他们也不会说话，而她的眼睛会像悲怆地控诉着的鬼魂一样，无论约翰走到哪里就会跟到哪里，约翰实在是受不了。很显然她想让他再和她说说话，时不时试着打破沉默，但约翰尽最大努力也只能挤出一个字来回应她，然后他通常会回到贝克街。她看起来是想得到他的原谅，不过又默默地藐视着这一切，不认为自己做错了什么。每当约翰想起这一点时，他就会再一次光火不已。如果她不觉得自己做错了，那他也不需要非得试着原谅她，不是吗？她当然做错了，而且是不可原谅的大错。而他不确定自己有原谅她的能力。如果她都没有悔意，那他还挣扎什么呢？他已经和夏洛克讲清楚了，她根本没有任何理由非要枪击他。他清楚地记得那次谈话的情形。  
  
约翰命令夏洛克放弃关于自己被玛丽吸引是因为她危险的过往的见鬼理论。他想法使夏洛克明白了他对于玛丽的过去确定一定以及肯定地完完全全不知情，而且夏洛克过了一阵子也承认了这一点。他们试着把事情捋顺，甚至连夏洛克都承认自己并不明白她行事的动机。“看，”他说道，“她去那只有一个目的：得到马格努森关于她的文件，但是没意识到，首先，他并没有什么文件；其次，就算他有，也会保存在爱普尔多而不是他在城里的公寓中。再说，她需要你不要识破她的伪装。显然我的出现使得这一点成为了泡影。”  
  
“但她也不用非得一枪崩了你啊，”约翰争辩道，“她可以试着谈一谈啊，我的天！”  
  
“她是可以，”夏洛克同意道，“不过当时没有那么多时间。”  
  
“所以——怎么，杀了某个人，比如说自己的朋友，是个更好的选项？”约翰质问道。“你向我们两个发了誓，就在我们的婚礼上，说是会尽自己的全力来保护我们。她可以试着相信你。你是我最好的朋友，该死的，而且你也该死的是她的一个很好的朋友。‘没时间’完全不能洗白枪击别人的行为！”【谢谢医生，这话吼出来我舒服多了】  
  
“那倒是真的，”夏洛克让步道。他叹了口气。“我自己其实也还在思考她行为的原因。”  
  
“所以，她需要我被蒙在鼓里，”约翰说。“是啊。当然。我明白那一点。她也不想让我背上射杀马格努森的黑锅。那我也明白。但是让你活着出门对她有什么好处？你还是会知道一切。如果她不是想杀你，她可以开枪打你的肩或是别的什么位置啊。比如腿。那样也能让你被送到医院，然后她应该怎么办呢？如果你还是没死而她杀掉了马格努森，你还是会知道那是她干的。所以这一切又有什么意义呢？”  
  
“她倒真的回来威胁我了，”夏洛克提醒他。“也许她需要我重伤到意识不清，那样在她来威胁我之前我就没机会对你说什么了。”  
  
“得了，这些话对让我接受她的行为一点帮助也没有，”约翰沉重地说。“你的意思是她积极主动地故意差点杀了你，冷血又无情，就为了之后来找你谈谈。”  
  
夏洛克听了这些话安静了一会儿。“我想我说的就是那个意思，”过了一段时间他不情愿地承认道。“我想不出别的解释。”  
  
“而如果你在去——来——医院的路上死了，”约翰补充道，“或是死在手术台上，那就好吧，真糟糕，不过不管怎样你总是会死的，但是这样的话你肯定就不会说出什么不该说的了。”他狠瞪着夏洛克，虽然他不是在气他。“告诉我我说得不对。”  
  
夏洛克低头看着自己的手，摆弄着身上病人服的衣角。“我不能说你说错了，”他静静地说。“我很抱歉，约翰。”  
  
约翰发出了一声短暂而不带一丝快乐的笑声。“你是这里最不该说抱歉的人。”  
  
从那段对话起已经过去一周的时间了，而夏洛克这次好好养伤，痊愈得很好。尽管他不能出院，但可以在医院里到处走走。他不断缠着约翰让他从贝克街给自己拿这拿那，而他们几乎不谈玛丽。约翰的想法摇摆不定。有些时候他觉得自己最终不得不原谅她，为了孩子。这件事中有一个孩子需要考虑。那是会改变一些事的。他不是那种撇下孩子不管的人。他大脑的另一部分提醒他离婚不会阻碍他抚养孩子。就算不考虑他对一切强烈的愤怒——对于所有的谎言，还有约翰甚至不知从何算起的事——还有玛丽很可能故意企图枪杀夏洛克的部分，他也根本捋不清自己现在该对她抱什么样的态度。已经对她抱什么样的态度。过去对她抱什么样的态度？约翰不知道用什么时态能正确表达自己的感觉。他不知道自己应该怎么办，而他打算今天和夏洛克说的事也与这有关。  
  
夏洛克还在喋喋不休地抱怨。“……有口臭那个护士不和我说话了，也许是因为我提到过如果他处理一下自己的口臭才会有机会勾搭到男人，结果现在他们总是派那个可怕的老巫婆来，她总是教育我不该喝你偷偷拿来的茶——顺便说声谢谢你——而且我用上周五的开胃菜的鱼——管它是什么呢——做了霉菌实验，还被她处理掉了，我现在无所事事无聊得不行没为了找事干在别的病人身上做实验简直是个奇迹。你不在这里的每一分钟都很难熬。”【甜啊】  
  
约翰听着这些话微笑起来，事实上他以一种蠢蠢的方式被打动了。他之于夏洛克无穷无尽的无聊是个例外，这和以前大不相同了，不是吗？但他的笑容淡去了，从口袋里掏出了记忆棒。  
  
“我倒是拿了一件也许很有意思的东西来，”他用一种不同的语气说道。这很残忍，但这件事就是很残忍。  
  
夏洛克见到它，注意力瞬间击中，情绪也马上发生了变化。他安静了一阵，然后避开约翰的眼睛问道：“你确定吗？”  
  
“是时候了，不是吗？”约翰有些生硬地说道。他不由自主；这件事说起来仍然很艰难，而且他们甚至已经好多天不谈玛丽了。“我是说，我早晚要看看的。”  
  
“你不想……自己看吗？”夏洛克现在直视着他了，他的眼睛在日光灯下蓝得十分锐利。  
  
“不想，”约翰简短地回答道。“如果有任何人能和我一起的话……不管怎么说，我把我的笔记本带来了。我想你也许愿意和我一起看。我不能就这么一直被蒙在鼓里。我不想再……一无所知了。不知道她是谁。我最终还是要决定怎么解决这件事，不是吗？我觉得掌握所有信息会很有用。”  
  
夏洛克目不转睛地盯着他看了一分钟，然后说道，“我还以为你永远不会看呢。”  
  
约翰感觉到自己的嘴唇发紧。“是啊，嗯，”他咕哝道，“不管怎么说，给你。”他把它递给夏洛克，然后弯腰从包里掏出笔记本。在他找到插座把插头插进去，打开开关，等待电脑启动的整个过程中，夏洛克都一言不发。电脑开始运行后，他把它递给夏洛克，自己把椅子拖到他旁边。夏洛克把床降低好让两个人处于同一水平线上，然后把U盘插进电脑端口。  
  
他们等了一会，然后约翰的电脑显示界面询问是否打开U盘浏览文件。夏洛克犹豫了一阵，接着点击了“是”。  
  
是空的。里面什么也没有。  
  
他们都无言了一阵，然后约翰开口道：“为——我不明白。”  
  
“是空的，”夏洛克说道，仿佛是在自言自语。不知怎的他听起来并不吃惊。考虑周全啊。“嗯……我的确怀疑过她是不是真的会向你坦白。”  
  
约翰的无言开始转变为愤怒，强烈而持续，几乎要形成一堵愤怒之墙。“这——他妈——”他开口道，然后在开始大喊大叫前努力闭上嘴。他猛拔出U盘用力摔开，急速站起身开始在屋子里踱步，因为他此刻实在是受不了坐着不动了。他一手扶额，一只手搭在髋部，想要对着一切事物大喊大叫，乱摔一气。就在这一刻，他想杀了玛丽，不只是和她离婚。他知道他不可理喻但是他不在乎。  
  
夏洛克偷偷看着他，小心翼翼地没有说一句话。  
  
约翰突然转身看着他。“迈克罗夫特，”他说。  
  
夏洛克朝他抬起一边眉毛。“这里是另一个福尔摩斯，”他温和地说。  
  
“不，迈克罗夫特。”约翰瞪着眼睛重复了一遍。“他知道吗？他知道些什么？他一定知道些什么！”  
  
夏洛克花了点时间思考怎么回答，眼睛依然小心地注视着约翰。“我不清楚他知道什么，”他说。“但我想他的确知道得比我们多。我知道他在做相关调查。”  
  
也许别人需要猜测夏洛克为什么不参与调查，但约翰可以推断个八九不离十——他知道自己的朋友铁了心要结婚，看起来完完全全接受这个既成事实，努力接受一切，包括他对玛丽的怀疑。但他应该知道迈克罗夫特那里会有更多信息。天知道那两个人都谈过些什么。“我想和他谈谈，”约翰开口道。他掏出手机递给夏洛克。夏洛克最近用到的医疗仪器都不受手机影响。“打给他，”约翰命令道。  
  
夏洛克接过手机，一边拨号一边指出：“你恨迈克罗夫特，这是我最喜欢你的方面之一。”  
  
“夏洛克，”约翰用警告的语气说道，“谢谢，但我现在没那个心情。现在就打给他，求你了。告诉他过来，做好谈谈的准备。”  
  
夏洛克盯着约翰看了会，然后点点头，眼睛转向手机。他把它抬到耳边，等了一会儿，接着开口道：“亲爱的兄长，你好啊。我真诚希望自己没打断你为第三次世界大战制定计划。这里需要你。”  
  
***  
  
迈克罗夫特带来的档案都摞在约翰大腿上，足有十磅重，而他已经觉得麻木了。玛丽说对了一件事：他知道真相后不会再爱她了，虽说她不会真的告诉他真相是什么。他觉得胸中的麻木感强过他此前有过的任何感受，甚至连愤怒感都比不上。他只是觉得整个人一片空白。心情由于吸收过多不想知道的信息而沉重，但他一定得知道的，不是吗？档案里满满的都是日期，文件，照片，还有更多的文件。这与他暗自希望的情况大相径庭。只能说，事实比他想象得糟糕得多。他不知道自己还能期待些什么，但约翰觉得事情至少应该是这样：玛丽从前是CIA特工，不幸失手误接了让她后悔终生的私活儿，而悔恨之情促使她决心改头换面，之后她与约翰相遇，一切就都不同了。根本不是那样。她在CIA的任职时间有五年，而她独自行动的时间至少是那的两倍。她就是一个高收入的职业杀手。退一万步讲，就算是这样，约翰也觉得自己花些时间可能就原谅了她，如果她一直都是行事有原则，铲除邪恶的罪犯的话。但那些谋杀都只是为了钱，而她杀掉的好人比坏人多，多很多。  
  
【讨论地铁车厢里和圣诞节John对Sherlock和Mary两人不同态度的有很多，但[这位](http://captainsjm.tumblr.com/post/91840862413/what-they-accepted)汤主从S和M两人的角度出发，剖析两人的人格以及谁更配得上John。看完觉爽，推荐阅读。因为这篇对M分析和本文的刻画十分相近，所以分享出来。】  
  
事实上，如果掌握的信息足够充分，说她只杀好人也不为过。经迈克罗夫特和他那来无影去无踪的组织查证，很多震惊世界的暗杀及炸弹袭击都出自玛丽之手。【有些屌炸天啊】七年前联合国讨论气候变暖的峰会上的炸弹。在索马里关于饥饿的会谈上暗杀发表重要讲话的英国大使。甚至还有世界野生动物基金会的首席执行官，上帝啊。金球奖上宣布最佳纪录片得主后的爆炸，获奖纪录片叫做《墨西哥湾之伤》，主题是艾克森石油公司的墨西哥湾漏油事件造成的鸟类的大量死亡。在内部晚宴上谋杀访问白宫的尼日利亚大使。晚宴不许媒体进入，每位受邀嘉宾入场前都经过了彻底的全身扫描，但那人的餐具在他的手中爆炸开来，缓慢而痛苦地杀死了他，并对坐在他身边的两个人（他的妻子和法国外交官助理）造成了永久性伤害。  
  
事实就是如此可怖，约翰觉得自己要吐了。最糟糕的部分是档案里也包含她近五年实施的犯罪。夏洛克说过玛丽是在五年前成为“玛丽”的。约翰甚至对那五年的了解都不够多。因为约翰自己对于谈及过往（夏洛克的自杀以及他经历的战争）的抵触，他们一直都着眼于当下，而约翰也从来没有问及她的过去。看起来似乎一直都没有谈这些事的机会。现在，约翰脑内能清楚地看到一段影像，看着玛丽的手操纵着他们的谈话，把话题从她自己的过往拉开。他不知道那些谈话中那一部分是真实的，或者全部都是谎言？  
  
“她真有护士执照吗？”他问道，自己也不知道为什么会问这个问题。对于他之前的问题，迈克罗夫特都尽最大可能详细地回答了，仁慈地回答得又直接又没有表露出一丝怜悯。  
  
迈克罗夫特皱了皱眉，把档案拿了回去。他翻了几页，然后找到了他需要的东西。“没有，”他说道，“但她在克利夫兰读完了两年医学预科。她的注册护士执照是和她现在的身份的其它证件一同伪造的。我们也不确定她为什么会去读预科，也许是CIA要求的必要训练。那时她已经开始为他们工作了。或许是某种间谍活动或是什么别的工作，但排除这些年她伪造的报税单，我们已经成功追踪了她在那所大学使用的化名名下的现金流动。社保账号是匹配的。”  
  
约翰一点也不想考虑她的事了，就算是用她的真名也不行，尽管那样他似乎可以把她同他从前的概念中的“玛丽”割离开来。她已知的化名就能列出一个清单，而且还只是目前已知的部分。看起来在迈克罗夫特出手之前，没人能为她建立一个完整的或者说是半完整的档案。她最早的记录是在弗吉尼亚州的阿林顿，用的名字是阿尔玛•杰拉尔丁•雷切尔•阿克利【Alma Geraldine Rachel Ackerly】。接着他们就追踪不到她了，很可能是因为她第一次换了名字。迈克罗夫特的手下通过图片追踪到了她在克利夫兰护士学校的记录，在那里她登记的名字是格洛丽亚•史蒂文森。接着她在哥本哈根露面，化名比吉特•劳里德森。后来是在贝尔法斯特【北爱尔兰首府】使用的塞布丽娜•莫兰，再后来她在斯德哥尔摩短暂地化名为朱迪思•贡纳松。也许还有其他的——几乎一定会有其他的——但迈克罗夫特目前为止就找到这么多。然后就是使用那位夭折的婴儿的名字——玛丽•摩斯坦……他回想着一直以来他叫她的名字的情形，有时带着爱意，有时有些气恼，有时是不耐烦，还有亲密的时刻，尽管他们做爱时一直都相当安静而文明。他回忆起在餐厅温和地叫出那个名字，随后夏洛克打断了他，谢天谢地——尽管他当时不这么想——地再一次颠覆他的生命。那个名字没有任何意义。那张脸没有任何意义。她完全不是任何他以为着、相信着或是希望着的样子。  
  
他意识到自己停止了讲话，而四周变得非常安静。夏洛克和迈克罗夫特都在看着他。迈克罗夫特的注视很犀利，夏洛克的目光则不乏敏锐但更加关切。约翰强迫自己呼吸。“我想离婚，”他简短地说。他来来回回看着他们两个。“可以吗？我能直接和她离婚吗？我可以直接告诉她我看了记忆棒，知道她 _又一次_ 撒谎了吗？”  
  
夏洛克看向迈克罗夫特，恭敬得根本不像他【就是OOC了嘛】，而这比什么都更能让约翰意识到现在签字离婚是件十分危险的事。无论是关于什么事，他的安全永远是导致夏洛克行为失常的唯一原因，而他现在的行为明显偏离他的常规。迈克罗夫特回望了一会儿夏洛克，眉毛傲慢地抬起，然后把注意转回约翰身上。“我不这样看，”他谨慎地说。“为了所有人的安全起见，你最好原谅她然后继续你们的婚姻，至少是在形式上。我知道，鉴于你已经知道的一切，那会很困难，但你必须假装还不知情。”他不快地笑了。“不会很难的。”  
  
迈克罗夫特绝对是在报复约翰对于他威胁要威胁自己的的回应。约翰放过了这一点，更烦心与眼前的困境。他称重地叹了口气。“我就知道你会那么说，”他简洁地说。“那告诉我：到底为什么，你这么久以来一直不让我知道这些事？”  
  
迈克罗夫特耸了耸肩。“夏洛克明确表示希望我不要告诉任何人我的调查结果。你问他吧。”  
  
约翰转眼看着夏洛克，他正用长长的手指绞拧着一支笔。“我不知道调查的结果会是这样，约翰，”他飞快地说。“我保证。我不知道。”  
  
约翰放过了这个话题，不想在迈克罗夫特面前谈。这是他和夏洛克两个人之间的事，另外他也已经意识到夏洛克事实上是出于对他们友谊的敬意在压抑他自己永无止境的好奇心，而他对这一点十分感激。夏洛克事先绝对不知情。他是可以知情，他甚至可以自己去调查，但他因为对约翰的忠诚没有那么做，而那对于约翰来说意义重大。事实上，十分重大。“好吧，”他说道，而夏洛克因为他没有继续追究飞快地向他投来感激的一瞥。那一瞥伴着一个小小的微笑，在迈克罗夫特看到前就藏了起来，而它解开了约翰胃里的结。无论其他事情如何发展，他都还有夏洛克这样一个最好的朋友。能拥有他是他的幸运。他经历了两次他的起死回生——一次差点死掉一次他以为他死了——而他在夏洛克遭遇枪击那晚就暗暗发誓永远不会忘记夏洛克对他有多重要。这个非凡的人不知为何会屈尊与凡人为伍而且不仅接受了约翰爱他并把他当做自己最好的朋友的事实，还令人震惊地在公共场合回应了他的情感。这对约翰来说就意味着全部，而即使是现在，在他的人生一片混乱的时候，他也不会忘记这一点。他看回迈克罗夫特。“那现在怎么办？”  
  
迈克罗夫特把细长的腿换了个方向翘着，一边把档案递给了夏洛克。既然约翰已经读完了，夏洛克现在可以看一看了。“现在，我们等。”他说。“我的人推定事情比我们看到的更复杂。马格努森是事情的一部分，但我不相信这就是事情的全貌。马格努森很重要但他不是首脑——他只是掌握着信息。证据。我相信他是单干的，但我的一个手下坚持他的理论，认为玛丽和马格努森从前就互相认识。我是说，他给她寄了一封婚礼电报，正如你所说，她轻易就认出了他的首字母缩写。有人会疑惑，如果她不是已经某种程度上认识了他，怎么可能会做到这一点。我考虑过：他威胁过她吗？为什么？另外，马格努森来自哥本哈根，而玛丽在那里呆过三年。那不是个大城市，更何况他们两个都是那么大的人物。他们很可能有过交集。但是我们没有任何证据，一切都只是推论。”  
  
“所以，你说事情更复杂是什么意思？”约翰逼问道。“具体来说，是玛丽在策划什么更大的事件吗？”  
  
“有这个可能，”迈克罗夫特说道，语气烦人地中立。“当然，一旦你回家，你就处于一个监视她行动的极佳位置。她的产假什么时候开始？”  
  
约翰知道这一点并不是因为她跟他说过，而是因为他们在一家诊所工作。“新年，”他说。“一月一号。诊所正在招新护士。我希望这次找一个有真正的护士执照的，”【啊哈哈哈哈笑死我了，John作为医生的职业道德感真强啊哈哈哈哈一直在强调这一点】他怒气冲冲地补充道。“所以怎么样，你觉得她差不多要做些什么了吗？”  
  
“有这个可能，”迈克罗夫特又一次说道。现在的一切都只是初级设想，约翰。但正如你亲眼所见，她在成为玛丽•摩斯坦后也没有停止活动。没有理由相信做护士不是她的另一个伪装身份。我意识到相信她已经远离了那种生活方式会更让人高兴，但我没发现任何证据能证明那一点。她从前就有日常工作。”  
  
“也有别的丈夫吗？”约翰问道，控制不住言辞间的苦涩。  
  
迈克罗夫特抿紧嘴唇，神情看起来甚至有些同情理解。“不清楚，”他承认道。“但目前为止我们还没有发现。但有男友是确定的。你认识大卫•戈登吧——你邀请他参加了你的婚礼。”  
  
“是玛丽请的他，”夏洛克插嘴道。  
  
迈克罗夫特用手做了个“那和我又有什么关系呢”的姿势。“不管怎样，”他说道，“重点是我们有理由相信她仍然是个在职的特工。时局在发生变化。越来越多的各色人士在涌入伦敦，尽管他们之间并没有明显的联系。或者说目前没有。不同于莫兰爵士的案子，现在还没有显现明显的威胁。一切都还只是阴影。”  
  
这个名字触动了约翰的记忆。“莫兰爵士，”他皱着眉头，“她不是有个化名就是莫兰吗？”  
  
“的确，”迈克罗夫特告诉他。“是她在贝尔法斯特期间。但是这名字很常见，我不觉得他们之间有什么关联。肯定不是血缘上的联系，那只是个化名。”  
  
约翰消化了这个信息，想着自己的脑袋离爆炸还有多远。“好吧，”他挫败地说。“这样的话，我应该做什么呢？就……原谅她然后搬回公寓？”  
  
迈克罗夫特瞥了一眼夏洛克，夏洛克的表情神秘莫测。“那是最明智的举动，至少目前是这样，”迈克罗夫特说。“马上就是圣诞节了。那会是你的一个很合适的借口。大多数人在节日期间因为一些不知所谓的原因会变得很感性。”  
  
约翰忍不住白了一眼迈克罗夫特，因为他就是他说的那种人。“我不确定自己能不能把谎撒得让人信服，”他说。“只是——几个月没和她说话，我一下子凑过去原谅她合理吗？我都不认为她会相信我。”  
  
“我会帮你的，”夏洛克自告奋勇道，声音依然很轻，好像不想让迈克罗夫特听见他说什么，就像这里只有他们两个一样。“我们会找到一个让它听起来让人幸福的方式的。”他把档案抵还给他的哥哥。“而你要时刻通知我们最新情况，”他说道，等待着肯定地答复。这也是个明确的逐客令。  
  
迈克罗夫特听明白了。“我被解散了是吗？”他嗤之以鼻。他拿过档案把它放回自己的公文包。“亲爱的弟弟，我永远对你有求必应。”浓浓的讽刺意味。  
  
尽管不喜欢他本人，约翰还是站起了身。“谢谢你能来，”他很正式地说。“我……很感激你。”  
  
“别勉强自己了，”迈克罗夫特说道，笑容扭曲成了一个怪相。他拿起大衣和雨伞，换了个手提着公文包，朝门口走去。“我会时刻保持联系的。”他越过自己的肩说道。  
  
他终于走了。约翰心情沉重地坐了下来，迎上夏洛克一直都满怀关切的目光。他们又独处了，没有迈克罗夫特在一旁看着约翰的反应然后加以评价。不知为何，他并不介意夏洛克看到这一切对他造成的影响。约翰看着他的眼睛，看到了那种不符合他一贯个性的深深的关切。“真他妈的糟透了，”他抱怨道。  
  
“是啊。”夏洛克的同情都写在脸上。接着他们就那么沉默了一阵子，任凭夏洛克的同情关心和约翰的茫然若失流淌在空气中。然后夏洛克开了口，语气间是显而易见的故作轻松：“好吧，现在的首相是谁来着？”  
  
约翰再也忍不住了，大笑出声。“我得喝一杯，”他说。  
  
“我也是。”  
  
“再考虑一下。”  
  
“我重新考虑了一下。也许我应该回家之后再说。”这句话一半是陈述一半是提议。  
  
约翰在这个状态下无法做出任何承诺。“到时候再说吧。”他说道。  
  
***  
  
“你能到这儿来一下吗？”约翰问道。这很困难。太困难了。  
  
玛丽没动，摇了摇头。“不。告诉我。你看了吗？”  
  
她指的是记忆棒，而她甚至拒绝按照约翰想要的方式接受他的原谅，这让他咬紧牙关。“你就……”他停了下来，试图让自己的声音恢复平静。毕竟他原计划是要听起来非常宽容的。“到这里来，”他把话说完，声音故意放得很柔和。  
  
玛丽做了个鬼脸，把大腿上的毯子拿掉，撑身站起来。约翰做出想要帮助她的样子但被她拒绝了。“不用，我自己可以。”  
  
约翰站回壁炉前，她跟了上来，双眼低垂。他发觉自己几乎无法开口，那些已经准备好的言语都堵在喉咙里。他能感受那些他曾对她怀有的深切情感，但涌入他脑海的真相使那些感受都灰飞烟灭。世界野生动物基金会的首席执行官。他正看着谋杀他的凶手。事情的真相就是这样。这只是个秘密行动，约翰必须扮演她的丈夫，扮演一个轻信的自愿不知道真相的人。在这个故事中，他什么都不了解，因为他选择了爱而不是事实。“我努力思考了很久该怎么对你说，”他说道，然后停下来吸进一口气。这是角色需要，而他也真的需要深吸一口气。他恨这样，他恨这样做。他恨自己要假装原谅她一开始就不觉得自己做错了的行为。“我要说的都是事先准备好的，”他说道。“我仔细地斟酌过这些话。”  
  
“好的，”玛丽谨慎地说。  
  
约翰清了清喉咙，手指摆弄着记忆棒，试着控制自己的愤怒。她应该跪下来乞求他的原谅，为了她做的一切，为了她是的一切。为了一直以来对他的欺骗。为了一直以来对他的摆布。为了枪击了夏洛克。还为了他手中拿着的空无一物的记忆棒，还有所有那些她故意没存进去的她犯下的罪行。为了操纵他的信任，他的尊重和正义感，相信他不会去看。他用尽全力压下这些想法，强迫自己复述他和夏洛克精心准备好的话，还要听起来像是平时的自己。“你过去的问题是你自己的事情，”他说道，就好像那些“问题”只是大学期间的酒驾记录或是过往的失败婚姻一样。注意集中在准备好的台词上，就是这样。“能和你共创未来是我的荣幸。”听到这句话玛丽的神情都可以算是感动了。她看起来好像要哭了一样。也许他的话真的集中了她心里的某个点。“我要说的就这么多，”他说道，把最后一句话说了出来，“我需要知道的也就这么多。”  
  
玛丽哭了起来，而且哭相有些丑，脸上满是皱纹，而且她穿的亮红色高领毛衣也不适合她。  
  
约翰转身把记忆棒丢进壁炉。他又清了清喉咙，打起精神讲出最后一句谎话。“没有，我没看它。”他告诉她。  
  
泪水顺着她的脸滚落。“你甚至都不知道我的名字，”她用一种饱含情感的语调说道。  
  
就好像他看了记忆棒就能知道了似的。约翰压下这句吐槽。“你对‘玛丽•华生’满意吗？”  
  
“当然！”玛丽抽泣着，用手擦了擦鼻子。“哦我的上帝啊，当然了。”  
  
“那么我也满意了。”约翰强迫自己露出一个小小的微笑。  
  
玛丽向他投怀送抱于是约翰拥抱了她。尽管对于她怀孕的身形还不习惯，她感觉起来还是很熟悉。这让他觉得很痛苦。有那么一段时间他几乎可以假装这只是一次家庭内部吵架之后的和好如初。几乎。约翰合上眼提醒自己他现在只是在演戏。是时候结束这一切了。  
  
“这也不是说我就不生你的气了，”他说。他和夏洛克都同意他不能听起来太宽容。一切都应该真实，听起来像是他会说的话。  
  
“我知道，我知道，”玛丽急忙说道，一边抽抽搭搭流着眼泪。  
  
约翰拉开两人的距离看着她。“你可以从现在起修剪那该死的草坪，”他即兴发挥道，这是他们以前争论过的话题。（如果夏洛克在监听这一切，他也会同意的。那一直是个痛点，听起来很有说服力。）  
  
“我本来就修剪草坪，”玛丽说道，就像她从前会说的一样。  
  
“不，是我做得比较多，”约翰争辩道，也像他从前会做的一样。  
  
“你真的没有，”她纠正他。  
  
“我来选宝宝的名字，”约翰试着说道。  
  
“绝对不行，”玛丽断然地说道，一秒钟都没有考虑一下。  
  
她不是更应该因为他原谅了她而感到放心吗？约翰想着，又做了拥抱的动作。他们刚刚整整两个月没有说话，而她还是一样自私，强势，甚至对于宝宝的名字——在约翰原谅她不到三十秒之后？他突然发觉自己已经不再喜欢她了，甚至开始疑惑自己当初到底为什么会喜欢她。她一直都这德行吗？她一定有过这样的时候，但他也能回忆起她真的很可爱的样子。但她也真的会取笑他，或是开玩笑一样说他没出过什么力，赚的钱不够多，穿得不够好，又长胖了，但如果他回一句嘴，她就会辩称自己是在开玩笑，并质问他的幽默感去了哪里。然而关于宝宝名字的这一点，真的很让人气恼。就好像他对这件事没有任何发言权一样。但在他能说些什么前，玛丽又一次开口了。  
  
“所以你意识到了，呃，夏洛克让我们出来见他的父母是有原因的了？”她说道，在吐出夏洛克的名字之前有些许迟疑。  
  
这正是他和夏洛克希望玛丽想的。他们希望玛丽认为圣诞节使约翰变得更感性更宽容了。是夏洛克向他们两人发出了邀请，而约翰则回了次公寓粗声粗气地对玛丽说希望她能去。她简洁地表示了同意，然后约翰就到公寓外等迈克罗夫特派车来接他们俩，而夏洛克就坐在后座。他们三个在去往格洛斯特的路上一言不发。那也是计划好的；约翰希望气氛尴尬，希望玛丽对他的原谅的反应是松一口气。事实上也差不多。现在他又挤出了个微笑回应她的话：“他可爱的父母。一个婚姻生活的好榜样。我知道了。这就是和夏洛克有关的事情的样子——永远无法预料。”  
  
正如计划好的那样，玛丽开始在他的怀里下滑。计量刚好。做得好，比尔。“嘿，”他朝她皱着眉头，以防她还有部分意识。他得快点行动了，直升机随时会来接他们。“嘿。”他把她放到椅子里。“玛丽，你能听见我说话吗？”好极了，她失去意识了。  
  
门开了（再一次地正如计划预料），夏洛克快步走进来。“别喝玛丽的茶，”他说道，接着一切都按照计划进行起来。直升机上都是马格努森的人，带着他们飞往爱普尔多。  
  
***  
  
事后想起来，约翰觉得能和自己受到夏洛克朝马格努森开的那一枪一样大冲击的就只有迈克罗夫特了，但既然迈克罗夫特只在必要情况下和他讲话，他当时是真的觉得形单影只。他固执地相信迈克罗夫特会像他简洁地承诺过那样帮助夏洛克。夏洛克自己给约翰发了个短信，约翰在和玛丽做车（迈克罗夫特的）去见夏洛克的路上收到了，上面写着：  
 _  
我要去东欧了。迈克罗夫特已经尽了最大努力。  
应该一周左右回来不过也可能更久。  
坚持计划，别太多愁善感；她会观察你的反应的。  
我一脱开身就回来。你要是需要的话就和迈克罗夫特谈谈。  
千万小心些，照顾好你自己。  
接下来的话我不打算等了，现在就说出来：  
我对这一切都感到很抱歉，但这都是必须要做的。  
我们预计她很快会行动。保持警惕。我会尽快的。_  
  
约翰读了它，想把它留下，但也知道这并非明智之举。搬回公寓使他的生活比他一直以来期望的复杂了三千倍。他在对他了解第二多的人眼皮下进行着秘密行动。扮演一个宽恕的丈夫，一天二十四小时，一周七天，是件让人筋疲力尽的工作。现在是一月一日，才过了六天，但感觉起来已经像是过了一辈子。在玛丽像她常做的那样要求看一眼（更经常的是不经他同意直接从他手里拿走他的手机）之前他就在车里删除了那条信息，然后他和夏洛克一起在飞机跑道上进行了严肃而正式得有些怪异的告别，两人都清楚地感觉到穿着显眼的外衣的玛丽的眼神。约翰同夏洛克握了手，而他尽管知道他一周左右就应该回来了，还是因为他要离开这么久而感到内心十分悲凉。如果一切都不出错的话，这是迈克罗夫特的原话。  
  
飞机缓缓起飞，迈克罗夫特下了车，手机举在耳边，眼睛盯着约翰。他的整个神情甚至比平时更严峻。他在对着手机讲话，而约翰能听到的只有一句：“……这根本不可能。”  
  
约翰放开玛丽的手朝迈克罗夫特走了四步，疑问就挂在嘴边。  
  
迈克罗夫特放下手机直视着他，非常故意地没有看向玛丽。“看起来似乎，”他小心地说，“莫里亚蒂回来了。”  
  
震惊像是迎面而来的一度墙。“什么？”约翰追问道。  
  
迈克罗夫特的神情莫测高深，而后稍稍瞥了一眼被约翰撇在几步以外的玛丽。“打扰一下，”他说道，“我需要和驾驶员谈谈。还有我弟弟。显然流放已经结束了。”他又上了车，手指已经在划手机屏幕了。  
  
“什么？”玛丽现在就站在他身后，想知道发生了什么事。“怎么了？发生了什么事？”  
  
约翰转过身去面对她。“显然莫里亚蒂回来了，”他告诉她。恐惧感在空中盘旋，但对于夏洛克已经在回来的路上的宽慰感完全抵消了它。夏洛克之前就总是能打败莫里亚蒂。他当然能再这么做一次。他们会一起做的。  
  
“但是他死了，”玛丽说道，声音几近恐慌。“你告诉我他死了，莫里亚蒂。”  
  
她说话的语气就好像他回来是约翰的错一样。他选择忽视这一点，就像圣诞节以来他一直做的一样。“当然了，”他说。“他把自己的脑浆都崩出来了。”  
  
“既然这样，他怎么可能会回来？”她追问道。  
  
约翰不知道，但看起来作为一个对莫里亚蒂的了解仅限于传言的人来说，她对这件事有些过于关注了。（是因为女性遇到事情总是倾向于这种表现吗？是另一个让他模糊关注点的谎言吗？）“不管怎么说，如果他真的回来了，”约翰说道，看着夏洛克的飞机折返的方向，“他最好穿暖些。东风就要来了。”  
  
她不会懂得这个典故【好想翻成“她get不到这个梗”】，但她应该懂得他的意思是夏洛克是一种威胁，如果她同这件事有关，夏洛克就会把她揪出来拿下，而约翰一定会在一旁协助他。他遏制不住胸中满溢的欢乐，对于迈克罗夫特的秘密行动无需像上次一样拖到几个月或是几年之久的深深的宽慰感。他觉得自己绝对受不了第三次失去夏洛克了，永远不清楚他究竟什么时候能回来，而他则要对付自己的婚姻这一团乱。  
  
玛丽和他一起看着那架飞机，皱着眉头。约翰不在乎。他朝迈克罗夫特走去，准备迎接那架飞机。迈克罗夫特飞快地给了他一个难解的神情，但约翰能感受到他同自己一样没有表露出的宽慰。“这到底是怎么回事？”约翰用玛丽听不到的音量低声问道。  
  
迈克罗夫特稍稍耸了耸肩。“目前还不清楚，”他回答道。  
  
飞机落地，夏洛克走了出来，来到他们身边。他竟然同迈克罗夫特握了个手，然后越过约翰的肩头意味深长地看着他，约翰从中读出了千言万语。他们也握了手，但比起前一个亲密深情得多。“我会尽快联系你的，”夏洛克低语道。“保重，约翰。保持警惕。”  
  
“我会的，”约翰保证道，然后迈克罗夫特把夏洛克带走上了车。他回到玛丽身边。“好吧，”他说道，强迫自己听起来快活一些。“看起来够他们忙活一阵了。我们回家吧，好吗？你最好不要站太久。”  
  
玛丽点点头，看起来很是感激。她的头发被风吹乱露出了发根。约翰暗暗记下要给她预约一个美发，或是水疗。一份迟到的圣诞节礼物，因为他还没送她。会很好的。也可以让他有时间不被察觉地去见夏洛克和迈克罗夫特。玛丽做进车子的客座。“我想回家。”她用可怜兮兮的语调说道，提都没提夏洛克一句。  
  
约翰咽下了关于这一点的评论。再一次。“那我们走吧，”他说道，发动了引擎。  
  
***  
  
太困难了。一直演戏甚至比他预料的还要困难。这真的是夏洛克更擅长的事，而即使是他也没假造身份超过一两个月，至少根据他自己告诉约翰他在巴茨之后离开那段时间的情形，事情就是这样。而这件事更加深入，更加亲密。这是他妻子，该死的。她太了解他了。她和夏洛克，他们都知道他不会撒谎。但是他在学。而他也允许自己时不时生生气。但是他做到什么程度算是太过了呢？他能生多大的气，在她不会发现自己其实根本没有原谅她的前提下？  
  
而他能演到什么程度呢？那晚，在白天夏洛克的飞机起飞又折返那一晚，她开始发春。这是约翰最怕的事了；他一直试着推迟，在笔记本电脑前磨蹭，清理杂物，洗澡洗很久，一遍又一遍希望他上床的时候她已经睡着了。要么他会在要睡之前一小时就嚷嚷着自己好累啊，爬上床之后尽自己所能飞快地把灯熄掉。但现在看起来一切都完了。  
  
玛丽翻身朝向他，把身体滑过来，躺倒他那边的床上（其实她一直都这样，把他挤到边上，他从来不喜欢这样）。说实话，他从来就不是很喜欢拥抱，而少数几个他喜欢的情况是他真的感到一切都十分美好，美好到他情愿放下所有防备，与人彻底地亲密接触——而在他的一生中，这种时刻又有多少呢？约翰真的几乎无法回想到任何一次。和玛丽有一两次，但不是一直都是这样。事实上他知道的很清楚，也已经不得不直面这个问题两次，玛丽从来不是自己的第一选择。别想歪——她的确是他的选择，但他的整个人生，在夏洛克死去以后，都是第二选择。玛丽曾是他悲恸的荒漠里的绿洲，在纠缠他的关于阿富汗的记忆和夏洛克的自杀留下的撕心裂肺的伤口中的安全通道。作为一个安全的选项，玛丽曾是完美的。只有夏洛克回来以后他才感觉到自己是在自我限制，阻止自己过着之前使他那么有活力的生活。他很满足，甚至可以说是幸福地和玛丽生活在一起，但生活中完全没有和夏洛克在一起时的火花和闪电，混合着没有案子时同样满足而平和的日常生活。夏洛克，正如约翰常常承认的那样，和他生活在一起从不无聊。他让一切变得有趣。而且还有案子，满满的肾上腺素。它们混在一起堪称完美，比约翰曾设想过的所有关于战争之后的生活的样子还要好得多。他在玛丽枪击了夏洛克导致他差点死掉的那一次又一次意识到了这一点，而这把约翰想出一个体面的B计划的希望都轰成了渣渣。  
  
夏洛克其实已经试着委婉地告诉他了——而神啊，约翰解密那些话花的真够久的——约翰在玛丽身上找到的是他和夏洛克在一起时候的生活，约翰是用玛丽替换掉了夏洛克而他也应该像和夏洛克在一起时一样满足。但约翰不是个傻瓜，尽管他没有夏洛克的思维敏捷。他非常清楚夏洛克新的奇怪的自我牺牲倾向甚至也用在了这里。正如他在婚礼上做的那样，宣布自己配不上约翰的选择，做约翰的生活伴侣（当然，他多多少少的确是——虽然他本来可以选个更柏拉图的表达方式）并把他交到玛丽手里；那晚在贝克街，在夏洛克揭露事情真相之后，他也做了同样的事情。告诉约翰他找到了个夏洛克升级版。玛丽，他的潜台词说道，他有的一切她都有：聪明，危险，而且更好的一点是，是个女的。在这笔交易中，约翰可以得到他和夏洛克已经有的一切，还外带一个老婆。只是这个等式并不那么成立，而他一点也不清楚夏洛克到底明不明白，人是无法代替的。夏洛克是无法代替的，永远也不可能。而且玛丽一点也比不上他。就算她没有枪击夏洛克，约翰也知道自己烦躁不安而且觉得束缚，甚至在一切都变得可怕之前就是如此。她睡得离他太近了，该死的。  
  
而她这就开始来事儿了，眼睛在黑暗中瞪得很开，意图再明显不过。他平躺在床上，而她拍了拍他的肩膀发着嗲：“已经好久了啊。”  
  
约翰能感觉到自己在她的触摸下变得浑身僵硬，于是努力放松自己。“我——我累了，”他开口道，但她打断了他。  
  
“求你了，”她说道，听起来有些不高兴。“我都要开始觉得你一直都在别处寻欢作乐了。不然你怎么都没什么欲望？我们要不要给你找些……补品，或者什么？”【这人呐，一没了下限，真是什么都做得出来。（新gay中gay）】  
  
他知道她想干什么，她在试探他，而他还真想不出来，一个理应原谅他满口谎话、杀人放火的妻子的丈夫，到底为啥不愿意亲她呢。他还真就不愿意亲她。如果他真的可以选，他宁可选另一项，尽管他也不想做。那好吧。就这样吧。他希望她不是在盼着他会缓慢轻柔。他会快点完事的，然后就一了百了了。夏洛克在他们圣诞节之前讨论的时候，在约翰提出这个问题之后，莫测高深地说了说了些关于“躺下想想英格兰”的话。而现在就是实践的时候了，不是吗？他正身处该死的军情六处的秘密行动，需要他在和他老婆躺在床上时集结自己的力量。并不是说他的身体已经遗忘了这一点，虽然他对她没什么特别的欲望。他几个月没做爱了倒是真的。约翰伸手握住自己的下体，用意念强迫自己硬起来。他用力撸了几下，然后翻到玛丽身上，用手握住她的一个乳房。。他对她亲不下嘴，但他可以闭上眼，试着关闭自己的意念。她倒是喘得不行；他通常不这么强势的，但也不是说他现在就特别强势。只是同他通常的缓慢，体贴，温和的方式形成了对比。他在她体内，感觉到她隆起的腹部贴着自己，倒是帮了个忙：这样他的脸就离她远远的了。他能行的，他告诉自己，就把她插到高潮就行了。他通常会用套子但她已经怀孕了而他们从婚礼起就没做过。只有上帝知道她有没有见过别的男人。他会去做检查的，保证自己不会从她那儿传染上什么可怕的病，处于安全考虑。她扭动着，叫着他的名字，就快高潮了。他把手伸到他们中间，把大拇指伸下去揉搓着，她的身体抖动着，抱紧了他。约翰的下颌紧收——他真的宁愿拔出来给自己打出来，但他从来没那么干过而那看起来会很可疑，于是他留在那里然后集中全力让自己高潮。过了几秒钟他终于射了出来，同时发出一声与其说愉悦不如说松了口气的喘息。  
【我不管了我要说出来，我是字面意义上一边翻这段一边反胃。。。所以看得不舒服也别怪我，我也遭受了很大的精神创伤。。。这画面太美，已经深深烙印在我脑子上了救命】【我翻的时候是满满的“逼良为娼”的悲壮啊。。。。】  
  
他保持髋部一动不动等了一会儿，粗重地喘息，然后把自己拔出来，翻身仰躺在床上。即使还处于他极其自制的高潮的余韵造成的晕眩之中，约翰还是觉得肮脏，觉得他需要洗个澡。他刚刚是在和一个杀害了在世界级的探讨饥饿问题的会议上做出重要讲话的人的凶手。又一次。他感到厌恶的颤栗席卷全身，而他竭尽全力不把它表现在脸上。他觉得自己像个妓女，而那是他的妻子。多操蛋的世界啊。  
  
玛丽贴着他的肩膀粗重地喘息着，在身边紧紧地抱着他，而约翰简直恨不得直接下床。她在往他的胳膊上亲，不断絮叨着她爱他，而约翰只能强迫自己也对她说同样的话。那些字还没出口就已经死在了他的舌头上，与它们原本的含义完全无关。他在等到她睡着前数了二百七十八个数，然后终于，他终于能下床进到浴室把自己弄干净，而他发觉他无法直视镜子里的自己。这当然应该不会每晚都发生吧。也许他可以假装染上了什么病或类似的什么。约翰关上了刻意开得很小的水龙头回到卧室。玛丽直挺挺躺在床中间，一点地方也没给他留。她之前也这么干过，还曾经直接占了他的地方逼得他不得不到她那边睡。又一次他气极了直接跑到沙发上窝了一宿。现在看起来除此以外没有其他选项了，真开心。他会定好闹钟在玛丽之前起床给她做早饭，而如果他把毯子折好，她也许根本不会发现。而他会给做水疗的地方打电话给她预约的。好的。就这么愉快地决定了。  
  
约翰仰躺进沙发，思考着他的人生究竟是他妈的怎么了。  
  
***  
  
两天过去了。一月三号，约翰被迫和玛丽一起度过，因为水疗馆在五号之前没有开门的。他们去了杂货店，又给婴儿房添置了更多的东西。看起来玛丽在朝夏洛克开枪之后就没再做过类似的事，所以他们好像有很多事要做，尽管还有两个月的时间。四号玛丽去了她的读书俱乐部，唯一值得一提的是他们晚上吵了一架。约翰刚刚清理了餐桌，还做了晚饭，他觉着玛丽应该会主动洗碗。然而完全没有类似的迹象，于是他有些尖锐地说：“看起来我该洗碗了，是吧？”  
  
玛丽早就拿着本书做到椅子里了。“好啊，”她心不在焉地说。  
  
约翰在往厨房走的路上定住了。“是我做的饭，”他指出。他们曾经的约定是不做饭的人洗碗。  
  
她连头都没抬。“我怀孕了,”她说。  
  
一直存在着的怒气开始上涌到约翰的喉咙。“你，呃，打算把那作为一切的借口了，是吗？“他问道。这问题已然显现在铺床，清理厕所，做饭还有整理物品上了，而一切才刚刚过去一周多一点。  
  
玛丽翻了一页书，眉毛抬了起来但是视线没有，还是坚定地聚焦在她的书上。丝毫不为所动。“你也的确抛弃了我九周啊，”她用他讨厌的那种好像在给一个很笨的人解释什么的语气说道。  
  
约翰觉得自己打开这句话的方式不对。“是啊，”他说。“我知道。那是在你朝我最好的朋友开枪之后。”  
  
玛丽现在可是把头抬了起来，警戒就像斗篷一样披上她的肩膀。“那又怎样？”  
  
约翰觉得自己真是我伙呆。“‘那又怎么样’是什么意思？”他追问道。他就是忍不住。“你朝我最好的朋友开了枪。而且他也是你的朋友。”  
  
“你知道得很清楚，”玛丽缓慢地说，好像他脑残一样。“一切都跟你解释清楚了，约翰。不管怎么说，马格努森现在死了。一切都结束了。我们都是时候翻过这一页了。”  
  
“不好意思风太大我没听清？”约翰说。他又觉得打开方式不对了，就算他已经知道那么多关于玛丽的事了也是一样。“马格努森死了，是因为你开枪崩了的那个人把你——我们——从他那里救了下来。就我了解的，你连谢都没谢过夏洛克做了那些事吧？”  
  
玛丽又翻了一页书，看起来百无聊赖。“没谢。”  
  
“也没为了朝他开枪道歉？”约翰逼问道。  
  
“没有，”玛丽又说了一遍。“开枪是必要的。不过我都说了，结束了。我们换个话题行吗。”【次奥我的天我真的是在一边翻一边骂】  
  
约翰站在那里动弹不得，喘息粗重，视线中出现黑点。“我真不敢相信，”他说道，他知道自己应该把愤怒藏好，可是就是感觉臣妾做不到啊。“我真不敢相信你连谢都没谢过他。我还想当然地以为你谢过了。我是说，他一直没说出你差点杀死他的事实，然后他基本上放弃了自己的自由，就为了让那个——就像你亲口承认的一样——能摧毁你，把你送进监狱的人再也不能构成威胁。”  
  
玛丽又一次抬起了头，而约翰被她的眼睛有多像一条蛇震惊了。她又大又圆的蓝眼睛，曾经充满欢乐和温柔，而现在则和——想想就觉得可怕——莫里亚蒂的一样。一样的冷酷，一眨不眨，像是爬行动物的样子，一样脑袋右倾地审视着他。“他自己愿意的。”她语气平淡地说。  
  
“但你还是应该——”  
  
“我觉得我说过了，这个话题结束了，”玛丽打断了他，还是一副无聊至极的样子，然后继续看她的书。  
  
约翰气得想要大叫。他现在必须离开这间公寓，否则一定会说出错话或者作出点什么错事来。“我出去走走，”他简短地说道，就连平静地说出这几个字都费了好大的力气。  
  
玛丽又翻了一页书。“好啊。”【阅读速度惊人啊我的天这一会儿翻了多少页了】  
  
“而你应该洗那该死的碗，”他没好气地说。  
  
玛丽无视了这句话。“等你不钻牛角尖了再回来，”她说道。“你知道我烦你暴躁的德行。去慢跑或者干点什么。反正你可以回来再洗碗。”  
  
如果这不是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草，约翰就不知道什么才是了。他猛地拉上外套的拉链，戴围巾的时候差点勒死自己，抓起钥匙和手机用他最快的速度下了楼梯。他无意识地走了五个街区，脚步在人行道上十分沉重，气得无法思考。他想要毁坏什么东西。这愤怒黑暗危险而且不健康，而他不知道该怎么克服它。他现在不适合出现在别人身边。不过，有一个人是例外。在第六个街区他拿出手机打给了夏洛克。  
  
铃声只响了两下夏洛克就接了起来，这可不常见。“约翰。”  
  
约翰呼出一口气，奇怪的是那感觉起来很像是宽慰。“嗨，”他说道。“你瞧，我——我实在太难受了。我现在不能对付玛丽。我今晚能回贝克街吗？”  
  
“当然啦，”夏洛克说道，语气间对于他问起这件事来表示惊奇。“你知道你在这永远有一间屋子的。”  
  
不知是关于这件事的某一点，亦或是他陈述这件事的方式，让约翰觉得自己就快哭出来了。再开口前他用了一秒钟平静自己，然后用发紧的声音说：“我会打车的。马上就到。”  
  
“我在这等你，”夏洛克说道，挂断了电话。  
  
约翰朝最近的主干道走去，再次思考着这一切对于他来说是多大的安慰，有夏洛克一直在，可以同他谈话，和他呆在一起，和他一起进行日常起居。约翰没有再次失去他，尽管他本来好多次、在好多情况下都差点会失去他。只是知道夏洛克在，还活在世上，就能让所有事情都可以忍受。  
  
***  
  
“所以，我们要做的就是找到广播的信息源，”夏洛克第二天在早餐时解释道。“只有迈克罗夫特的人是完全追踪不到的，就连他最好的黑客也不行。看起来它被层层加密了，而目前没人能破解。”  
  
“那我们的切入点是什么？”约翰问道。这感觉好极了，就算他的肠子在想到玛丽或是莫里亚蒂时仍然会翻搅也是一样。就像回到了往日的时光，就呆在贝克街的家里，和夏洛克相互递着黄油、果酱或是牛奶，就像他们以前常做的那样。夏洛克特别强调一定要在往茶里倒牛奶之前加糖（他声称否则糖会溶解得不充分，而约翰觉得那完全是无稽之谈，但是让他感到很有趣）于是他们形成了一种工序。夏洛克加糖时约翰往自己的茶里倒牛奶，然后他把牛奶递给夏洛克而夏洛克把匙子递给他用来搅拌，接着又把它拿回去搅拌自己的茶。没必要弄脏两个匙子，往日里他会这样讲。  
  
夏洛克咬了口土司然后用手抹掉了嘴边沾上的面包屑。“我们寻找可能是他犯的罪。他一定会在哪里出现，炫耀一番的。”  
  
“也是，”约翰说。听起来很合理。“你问的事我想过了，就是关于那爆头的一枪的医学分析。我还需要看一眼莫莉最后的验尸报告，但是我的确调查过了。  
  
夏洛克看起来很高兴。“你调查了？太棒了！有什么结论吗？“  
  
“你告诉我他是朝自己嘴里开的枪，是吧？“约翰再次确认道。  
  
“对。”  
  
“而且你很肯定。你亲眼见到的。”  
  
“我绝对是亲眼看到的。他把手机放进嘴里然后扣动了扳机。他倒在地上，血在屋顶上流得到处都是。那之后几分钟我还在那里，他一直都一动不动，我发誓。”夏洛克用手指不停敲打桌面。“他真有可能没死吗？”  
  
约翰有些没有把握。“嗯，人们普遍认为，”他说道，“朝嘴里开枪是一定可以穿透的，鉴于柔软的上颚就像太阳穴一样比头骨更容易打穿，甚至，举例来说，比从下颌下面开枪还要容易。我想从那里有可能不伤到脑干，但那可能性也微乎其微，不是吗，再加之听起来就算他的脑干没有受损，他也会失血过多而死的。”  
  
夏洛克点点头。“对。”  
  
约翰上身前倾。“这么说来，现在是怎么回事？他到底活着还是死了？”  
  
夏洛克耸耸肩。“不造。”  
  
“但你的看法是什么？”约翰追问道。  
  
夏洛克停了停，然后又咬了口土司。“我不知道，”他说道，皱着眉头把土司咽了下去。“正如你所说的，他几乎不可能活着。所以问题在于，谁广播了他的影像？那肯定不是直播影像；很明显是静态图像的编辑，而那声音经过了变声器所以可以是任何一个人。所以谁会制造像是莫里亚蒂的效果呢？谁会想那么干呢？”  
  
被夏洛克这么一说事实看起来很明显了。“你觉得……是玛丽，”他慢慢地说。“但是她会那么干吗？马格努森死了之后，我觉得她或多或少表示出了想远离那种事情的意愿。”  
  
夏洛克抬起眉毛。“是吗？”他问道。“我不记得她亲口提过这一点。而你我都知道她过去五年也在活动，尽管迈克罗夫特不能确定最近的一次是在什么时候。综上所述，我不清楚。”他又耸了耸肩。“而且又不是说我们真的还能去问问她。但迈克罗夫特在广播事件前就说过可能有大事发生，所以显然这都是计划好的，涉及了很多人。”  
  
“对，”约翰同意道。“或者只是几个人，但都发挥着很大作用。”他想到了前一晚的争执。他到贝克街后直接走进了房门，而夏洛克看了他一眼就去拿了一瓶威士忌。他们没谈这件事，只是坐着，喝着酒，一直谈论着别的事，装作一切都没有发生。约翰的记忆现在乱的很，但他还是清楚地记得自己有多感激夏洛克在他身边。他想，如果夏洛克没有所谓的“死而复生”，他可能永远不会知道玛丽的真面目，但即使这样想也看起来过于乐观。很显然她的谎撒的很好，但他能需要多久来发觉她的故事中有漏洞，有对不上的地方呢？玛丽坚称他已经发觉了什么东西，但他真的没有。但他最终可能会，如果有足够的时间。“那我们应该做什么？”  
  
夏洛克把报纸翻了个个让约翰看。“寻找犯罪迹象，”他说。他朝报纸头版上靠边上的一篇文章点了点头。“一个男人失踪了。”  
  
约翰盯着他。“就……这样？他是【was，用来指去世的人】谁？”  
  
“是‘是’【is】，约翰。他可能还活着。而且他没什么特别的，只是他的妻子告诉苏格兰场说他之前觉得自己被一个之前的同事跟踪了。”夏洛克说道。  
  
“他之前在哪里工作？“约翰问道。”  
  
“目前还不清楚。我今天就去查出来。”夏洛克收回他的报纸。“你想去看看莫里亚蒂的尸检报告吗？去确认一下？”  
  
“呃，好啊，当然啦，”约翰说道。他看了一眼自己身上的衣服，还是昨天的，想着自己能不能回趟公寓换一下。【我爱这个约翰一直叫那个地方“公寓”而不是“家”的细节。】  
这事做起来可比听起来难多了，但是尽管在这儿洗过了澡，他还是想要换身衣服。总觉得洗过澡后穿上原来的衣服还不如不洗。玛丽应该一整天呆在水疗馆，他应该不用见到她。  
  
“那好吧，”夏洛克看向他突然微笑起来。“有你一起办案真好。”约翰因为这句话也微笑起来。“有事干对我来说也真的很好，”他说道。“那我们晚些时候这里见咯？”  
  
“当然。”夏洛克起身收走了约翰的盘子，对于他来说真是热情得有些OOC，然后朝他的大衣走去。“我走了，晚些时候见。”  
  
“好，拜拜，”约翰喊道。他把盘子洗了——就是忍不住嘛，习惯了，况且是夏洛克做的土司、泡的茶还煮了鸡蛋——然后穿上衣服鞋子打车去了巴茨实验室。  
  
***  
  
报告还存在莫莉的电脑里，但是莫莉抱歉地告诉他她不能让他把它打印出来或是带出实验室，因为它现在归政府所有了。但是她让他读了。报告写得很确定：莫里亚蒂绝对是死了。脑干受损，几分钟内就失血过多而死。甚至都没经过休克过程。  
  
“你是亲眼看到尸体的是吗？”约翰问她，一边用食指指着她。“是你处理的尸体？”  
  
“哦是的，”莫莉向他确认道。“他的DNA吻合，牙科记录和血型也吻合。而且，我的意思是，我知道他长什么样。”  
  
“是啊，”约翰说道，不想让她想起她曾经和这个神经不正常的混蛋约会过。“那么结论是他无论如何也不可能活过来了。”  
  
莫莉朝他皱着眉。“当然不能了！”她断然说道。“约翰，他死了。屋顶上到处是脑浆和头骨碎片。哦，抱歉，”她补充道。“血呼啦的。”  
  
约翰摆摆手表示不介意。“没关系。”  
  
“所以问题是，这件事的背后主使是谁？”莫莉问道，“我是说，我在电视上看到的时候就知道那不是他。是有人在故意吸引注意，不是吗？”她把一绺头发掖到耳后。“一个想利用他建立起的犯罪网的人？”【神探莫莉啊！！！】  
  
“是啊，我们也是这么想的，”约翰同意道。这些年过去她的思维更敏捷了，他想。也许夏洛克以那种方式影响了所有人。“好了，嗯，我们只是想核实一下。”  
  
莫莉迅速地点了点头。“当然了。”她说道，然后约翰就离开了。  
  
他打车回了公寓。他是可以乘公交但是实在是太远了。他怀念就住在威斯敏斯特中心的日子，而在秋天夏洛克住院他暂时搬回贝克街时也重新习惯了这种生活。  
  
玛丽会在水疗馆呆一整天；他给她预定了美发，面部护理，孕期按摩还有足疗。他尽量让这一切都看起来是出于愧疚，因为在他们婚后第一个圣诞他没有送给她礼物。当然啦，多数夫妻不会有他们这样一方试图在第一个圣诞前杀掉伴郎的小问题，但那是另一回事了。约翰走上门前的台阶，转动插进锁里的钥匙，然后停住了。玛丽的鞋还摆在通往公寓的楼梯下面。思考，他告诉自己。他确定她一定会穿这几双鞋走吗？她的确有不止一双鞋。但是这几双是她最喜欢的，平底，舒适，她每天都穿。那是她回家了吗？如果是，为什么？她本来至少该在水疗馆呆到四点，而现在才刚过一点。那她是因为约翰没回家呆在了家里，生着闷气，拒绝接受他的礼物吗？哦，上帝啊。这可能又会闹个翻天覆地的。他轻轻走上楼，用夏洛克教给他的方法踩着每级楼梯的边缘，身体保持紧张。他一直很善于秘密行动，尽管他从没在自己住了一年的公寓里一展身手。他上到了楼梯顶部停了下来，感到十分困惑。  
  
他听到不止一个声音在说话。他还不确定都是谁。两个女人。是的——其中一个绝对是玛丽。约翰皱着眉头，走过拐角进到客厅。她们不在那儿；说话声是从卧室传来的。（搞什么？）约翰悄悄走得更近，直到他放低身形站在了卧室门口。门留了一条缝。他保持低蹲着的身形，朝屋内瞥去。  
  
无情提示：下文请注意避雷【QAQ身为译者无法避雷已被劈死】  
  
他看到的场景有些让人震惊。玛丽光着身子躺在床上而洁琳跨坐在她的大腿上，上身竖直，在她身上慢慢扭动着。她穿得不必玛丽多，她长长的黑发披散在她苍白的背上。她的手在自己身后，放在玛丽的大腿上维持身体平衡，而她正毫不羞耻地在他的老婆身上磨蹭自己。约翰的心跳像锤子一样在耳朵里敲打，而且与通常他见到两个女人一起在床上的反应不同。现在他比起气氛来更加吃惊，尽管内心有个声音在质疑他是否真的吃惊。他知道会有其他男人，但是完全没想到还有女人。她们缓慢移动着，还聊着天。气氛轻松自在，而她们看起来对彼此都十分熟悉。这绝对不是她们第一次干这个了。  
  
“……你现在好大啊，”洁琳好玩地说。“被这个大肚子挡着我都快骑不了你了。“  
  
玛丽好玩地扇着她的屁股，但她的语气还是无动于衷。“你自己想办法吧，”她说道，用着对约翰说话时一样百无聊赖的语气。  
  
“它们也变大了，”洁琳评价道，揉捏着玛丽的一个乳头，在长长的指甲间滚动它。“才过了两周你就哪里都变大了。”  
  
她仍然在玛丽身上磨蹭着，臀部扭动起伏，左手揉捏着玛丽的乳房。  
  
玛丽把她的手拨到一边。“如果你告诉我我的屁股也变大了，我就扇你。”她生气地说。  
  
洁琳朝她弯下身，而鉴于门就在床尾右侧，约翰看到了他并不像看到的东西。“那我就不说，”洁琳喘息道，语气中带着明显的笑意，而玛丽又在原来的地方扇了她，在洁琳的身体上形成了一片波浪状起伏。“嗷，”她抱怨道，但听起来明显毫无怨气。“基督啊，塞布，别这么混蛋。”  
  
塞布。那就是说，塞布丽娜。所以：也就是说，她们在玛丽在贝尔法斯特时就认识对方了？约翰用麻木的脑袋翻来覆去地思考这个问题。这是否意味着洁琳与这一切也有关？（搞什么啊！）  
  
“老实点，”玛丽懒洋洋地说，“不然我就坐在你脸上让你给我舔。而且我现在就可以毁了你。”她抬起头向着洁琳微笑，又一次眼神冰冷，像蛇一样。  
  
洁琳摇了摇头，笑意从她的语气中消失殆尽。“基督啊，”她又一次说道，放低了声音。“有时我仍然觉得你该是他的姐妹，而不是我。”  
  
（谁的姐妹？）约翰的思路跟不上了。他不知道洁琳还有个兄弟。  
  
“我同意，”玛丽温和地说。“就应该是我。我们的共同点比你们多。”  
  
“哎，家庭事务，”洁琳说着耸了耸肩。“那件事本来和我没关系但他需要帮忙时我就是不能拒绝他。没人能拒绝他。”  
  
“我可从没那么努力试过，”玛丽说道，她的嘴有些扭曲。  
  
洁琳又开始动作了，两只手现在都在揉捏玛丽的乳房。“哦，我知道那一点，”她说道，“但是你不想成为他的姐妹，不是吗？”她又觉得好玩了。“你还在单相思吗，塞布？我还以为你永远都缓不过来了呢，发现他是同性恋。”  
  
“去死吧，”玛丽漠不关心地说道，腿在她身体向上拱起时弯了起来。  
  
洁琳把自己的头发从脸上拂开然后又一次弯下身，用嘲弄的语气说道：“那么说来你这次肯定没犯同样的错误了？”  
  
这次她的语气中有种更阴暗恶毒的东西，使得玛丽眯起眼睛，身体僵硬。“你什么意思？”  
  
“嗯，我们了解夏洛克，不是吗？”洁琳说道，一边臀部继续磨蹭着。“群众普遍反映他基得不能再基了。你本来应该在那件‘假装情侣’的事之前就告诉我的。他辣得不行，我还挺想不只是假装的，如果你知道我的意思，但是他就没在PG-13级之外碰过我。他能碰碰我肩膀之外的地方就简直够我高兴的了，但是我告诉你，那种时候少极了。他能亲亲我真是幸运，虽然他是在展示给约翰看。”  
  
“哦，我们当然知道他不会真的喜欢你，”玛丽再次开口道，语气又懒洋洋的了。“他爱约翰爱得要死。任何人只要看着他在约翰身边的样子或是听两秒钟他对约翰说话都能看出来。夏洛克为了他什么都能做。”她翻了个白眼。“他有他的用处。记得我是怎么让他筹备整个婚礼的吗？免去了你的麻烦，而且既然另外两个都是花钱雇来的，本来那都是你一个人的活。但是关于约翰的事你用不着担心我——虽然我知道你一点也不关心。贱人。”她的语气表面是在调笑，但在那之下却冷酷至极。  
  
有那么几秒约翰因为震惊而有些晕眩。夏洛克爱他爱得要死？不，不，不。他把这个念头抛开，就好像在努力把它挤出自己的脑海。他没时间细究这一点。只要她们还在说话，他就得继续听下去。  
  
“你很确定，是吧？”洁琳把声调降低，显得很亲密。“看起来很明显的是约翰的世界也是在绕着夏洛克转。而且你没见到他发现我和夏洛克在一起时候的样子。嫉妒得方圆一公里之内都感觉得到。我要是你我就会担心啦，塞布。你既然有了机会就该直接把他解决掉，因为夏利一旦觉察到他真正想要的是什么的时候，就会把全身的魅力施展到你的约翰身上，然后你就只能等着看他俩谁的膝盖先着地啦。”【←是在暗示blowjob吧？】  
  
玛丽的动作迅速得约翰根本没看清她的动作，但她强壮细长的手指一下子就掐住了洁琳的喉咙。“你再说一次，”她柔和地说道，约翰从没听到过如此危险的语气，冰冷得就像金属。他突然有些害怕她发现自己在这里后会有什么反应。洁琳窒息了，用手拉着玛丽的手。“听我说，”玛丽说道，声音冷酷，无动于衷。“约翰是我的。而且我控制住了夏洛克。他不可能从我手里把约翰抢走。就算他光着身子满伦敦跑约翰也不会在乎。我不在乎他是不是有点过于迷恋夏洛克——他可以继续他小小的侦探游戏。但是他是我的，而且不会离开我。我开枪崩了他亲爱的夏洛克但是他还是原谅了我。我完全拥有他。听明白了吗？”  
  
洁琳点头，约翰只能看到她一部分的脸，但是他能看到她眼角的泪光。玛丽放开了她，她开始咳起来。  
  
“哦，不不不，”玛丽安抚道，手摸过洁琳的大腿、身侧和胳膊。“嘘。你没事。你没事。”  
  
“塞布丽娜，”洁琳说道，声音破碎。“别那么做。我不喜欢你做那种破事。”  
  
“那就别对我搞那些扰乱心神的操蛋小伎俩，”玛丽告诉她，语气在安慰的表现之下依然冰冷。“你不是你兄弟。世界上只有一个吉姆。而吉姆死了。”  
  
“好吧，”洁琳说道，用手揉着自己的喉咙，语气中还有一些恐惧。“我知道。疯狂的家伙【bugger，也有同性恋的意思，应该是双关】，我们的吉姆。”  
  
吉姆。约翰的大脑接收到第三轮的震惊：吉姆•莫里亚蒂，她说的是他。他是洁琳的兄弟？他后知后觉地把一切联系到了一起：爱尔兰口音，她的外貌，她好玩的嘲弄的拉长的说话方式。他现在想来，她好玩的调笑使他有些想起了莫里亚蒂与夏洛克诡异至极的调情。（但是他们怎么可能知道呢？爱尔兰遍地都是黑头发苍白皮肤的人啊，该死的！）  
  
玛丽抬起身把洁琳拉向自己，长长地亲吻她。“你害怕他，”她在那之后说道。“你当然怕他。每个人都怕他。”  
  
“只有你不怕，”洁琳说道，她的声音很小，头发散乱在脸上。玛丽的脸也被它们盖上了，但是她同意了她的说法。“只有我不怕，”她说道。“这也是我们原来怎么开始这一切的，记得吗？”  
  
“嗯，”洁琳同意道，然后把腿伸直和玛丽的缠绕在一起。她又开始贴着玛丽动作，用一种缓慢的充满欲望的韵律磨蹭着。她改变了语气和话题。“记得我们那次在贝克街做吗——在约翰床上？”  
  
玛丽大笑。“而哈德森太太以为屋子里没有人，差点发现我们。你藏在了床底下！”  
  
“而你也很机灵地摆脱了男孩子们，”洁琳说道，咧开嘴笑着。“但是她走了之后我让你用一个口交补偿了你把我塞到床底下。还记得在斯德哥尔摩那次吗？”  
  
“和大卫一起那次？”玛丽问道。“在那个装饰着奇怪的独角兽的酒店里？”  
  
洁琳咯咯笑着亲了亲玛丽的脖子。“不，不是和大卫一起。之后那次，在那个北边的破公寓里。在你因为大卫把事情搞糟了把他赶回英格兰之后。“  
  
“他打枪的准头一直很糟糕，”玛丽温柔地说道。“而且，是的，我记得。我们一起用那个两个头的假阴茎……”  
  
洁琳热烈地同意着，鉴于她正发出的声音，而且约翰现在也看不到玛丽的一只手了。“你现在还留着它吗？”洁琳低声说道。  
  
“放在某个抽屉里了。”  
  
“你就不怕约翰发现？”  
  
“得了吧。他没那么有冒险精神。”玛丽温柔的语气和她在讨论大卫的时候一样。她倾身在床头柜的抽屉里翻找着。  
  
洁琳坐了起来，又一次把头发拨到后面去。“我早就以为你该厌烦了，”她说道，“鉴于你谈的关于他的话。”她的髋部做出了一个机械的戳刺动作，约翰意识到她是在模仿自己。“像个称职的小军人一样做着活塞运动。”  
  
玛丽咬着嘴唇，显然在挣扎于是再次斥责洁琳还是忍住笑。第二个选项胜出了，一声难听的笑从她的鼻子里冒了出来。她点着头，笑得不行，一边把刚刚提到的那个假阴茎从抽屉里拿了出来。那玩意猥亵得不行，约翰根本不知道她有那种东西（但是那么多秘密里再加上一个又有什么关系呢？），长长的，摇晃着，呈脊状，亮绿色。玛丽把它递给洁琳然后再次摸着她，流连不去地亲吻着。“你今天能来我真高兴。约翰一整天都会呆在外面，还以为我会去做水疗呢。他到家之前我得再染染头发，那他就不会起疑心了。我真想你。我还以为我再也不能好好高潮一次了呢。”  
  
洁琳发出了一个同情的声音然后把假阴茎放低到约翰的视线之外。不过他能猜出来那玩意到哪儿去了。“所以你从来没有，和他一起？”  
  
“哦，有那么一两次，”玛丽承认道。“几个晚上之前，事实上，但是从来不是真的。不像这样。”  
  
她们又亲开了，手在她们的身体间忙活着，而约翰意识到他已经听到看到了信息量足够多的东西了。他觉得恶心。她们听起来正沉浸在她们正在做的事情里，这是个他走掉的好机会。他放低身体悄悄回到起居室然后轻轻走出房门，走下楼梯，来到大门外，一直尽量把发出声音保持到最小。在门前的台阶上，他用力喘着气（之前二十分钟他都几乎没有呼吸），突然意识到如果玛丽发现了他听到了那些事，他就有的好担心的了。他轻快地走上人行道，接着跑了起来。他就是必须赶紧离开哪里。他就只有这一个念头。所以约翰奔跑着，脑子里塞满了他一下子消化不了的信息，由于知道的一切既而痛苦又震惊。他就是想要离得远远的。  
  
***  
  
接下来几个小时约翰都漫无目的地游荡着，双手深深地插在大衣口袋里。现在是一月，他冷着呢，但是在他发现这一点之前已经过去三个小时了。他最终走进了一家咖啡店点了些东西，只是为了暖暖身子。就算在走路时他也无法逃过脑子里的思绪，但现在，在他坐着，小口啜饮着苦极了的咖啡时，它们似乎更加恣意地生长起来。这味道倒是很适合他现在的心情。有太多事要想了。  
  
首先，玛丽显然还是个在职特工。看起来比“在职”还要在职。第二，她在和洁琳搞在一起，而且有一阵子了。看起来从她在北爱尔兰时就开始了。因为洁琳是莫里亚蒂的姐妹。上帝啊。他完全不知情。他一直挺喜欢洁琳的，直到那天早上她走出夏洛克的卧室，就像她本来就属于那里一样，重新整理了厨房，让约翰在他原本的家里觉得被完全被取代了。（贝克街还是像家一样而且永远都会是那样，该死的。他恨死她呆在那儿了。只和夏洛克在一起一个月，却感觉起来像是比他和夏洛克在一起好多年还要熟稔。）玛丽和洁琳提到的关于夏洛克的事也让人震惊。但是听起来有道理。虽然厌恶至极，但约翰还是试着仔细想了想她们的话，然后发现一切真的很合理，就像最后一块拼图，联结起之前所有看起来讲不通的部分，最终让一切都明晰起来。这样一来夏洛克过去一年多的一切行为都可以解释——从他“起死回生”开始的一切。为什么一切对于玛丽和洁琳来说就这么明显呢？他漏掉了什么呢？要是按照她们说的，所有人都知道了。而且他们觉得约翰被他迷住了。好吧，那倒是真的，不是吗？他总是像一条忠诚的狗狗一样围着夏洛克不是吗。在他不在身边的时候想上瘾一样地渴望着他。为了让他们能再一起工作宁愿放下一切。他们是伙伴【partners，好想直接翻成伴侣QAQ】。他们一起工作。他和夏洛克在一起的工作比他任何诊所的工作重要得多，而他希望所有人都知道这一点。他能看出来为什么人们觉得这看起来就像是一种迷恋。（上帝啊就连作为他老婆的首席伴娘的洁琳都觉得，如果夏洛克提出不想只做朋友，约翰一定会被他赢去的。）但在他看来这不是迷恋，是吧？他们是最好的朋友。比那还要亲密。在夏洛克那里，一切普通的标签都不合适，因为那可是夏洛克。他独一无二，而约翰就爱他本来的样子。作为朋友。他本来以为事情对于他们两人都是如此。夏洛克爱着他——爱死他了，要是用玛丽的说法——的想法让人震惊至极。他完全不知道对于这条信息该作何反应。  
  
剩下的信息他需要夏洛克来帮他思考——他完全没有头绪。洁琳是莫里亚蒂的姐妹，而且他们还一起工作。还有大卫，那个讨厌鬼。还他以为大卫算是无害的呢。不过如果玛丽说的是真的，算起来他的杀伤力也不大。不过真是完美啊：玛丽和她快乐的犯罪小团伙。至少约翰能确定莫里亚蒂死得不能再死了。莫莉的尸检以及玛丽和洁琳的谈话都证明了这一点。他觉得他应该回贝克街，但是他心里的纷繁复杂一点也没捋顺，完全没把握做好表情管理。更何况他还得到了夏洛克可能对他有感情这样一条信息。  
  
夏洛克就像算好了时间一样给他发了条短信。【卧槽幸好。。。要是早一点，被那俩人听到约翰在门外。。。】  
  
 _一切都好吗？还回贝克街吗？  
我会订中餐外卖的。  
带瓶酒回来？  
这个下午我得到了些有意思的消息，  
等你回来就告诉你。  
看了那篇尸检报告了吗？_  
【想到小夏发短信时小心翼翼想要确定约翰会回家还利用“有意思的信息”作为引诱真是让人觉得可爱又心疼QAQ】  
  
约翰用手指抚过那条短信，反复读了两遍，然后飞快地回复了他。他当然会回去。他会把关于夏洛克的那些信息留给自己的。这之前它也没耽误什么事，是吧？没道理现在会。他会机智地无视掉它，这就像在以前，他后知后觉地意识到，他发现夏洛克做了特别奇怪、特别失常的事情的时候的反应一样。 _我在路上了。大概三十分钟就到。_ 他回复道，然后起身穿上外套走出门等待能把他带回威斯敏斯特的公车。  
  
***  
  
几乎在他手臂下夹着酒瓶、用他的老钥匙打开门走进公寓的瞬间，夏洛克就出现了，身子撑在楼梯扶手上。“约翰！”他听起来很愉快，甚至很开心。“你回来得正好；晚餐五分钟就能到了。我差点以为你是送餐的。”  
  
约翰听闻露出了微笑，尽职尽责地举起了酒瓶。“莎瑞斯，”他说道，尽管夏洛克应该已经认出了瓶标。“你最喜欢的那种，来自澳大利亚的鸡血石。”  
  
他不确定为什么，根据他对夏洛克的了解（或者说可能的了解），他会去费尽力气选了瓶夏洛克特别喜欢而且特别难买的葡萄酒，但夏洛克脸上的笑容完全值得他多坐的两站。比贝克街多的两站。但那笑容很快消失了。“发生什么事了？”夏洛克想知道。  
  
约翰无助地耸了耸肩，心情沉重得想不出怎么回答他。  
  
夏洛克噼里啪啦地下了楼梯，手搭在他的髋部上。“约翰。”他很担心。“怎么了？发生了什么事？”  
  
约翰张开嘴，试着告诉他玛丽和洁琳还有尸检还有莫里亚蒂是洁琳的兄弟还有夏洛克爱死约翰了还有你既然有机会就应该直接杀掉他还有大卫还有余下的全部，但是他就是办不到。在他身后，门铃突然响起，吓了他一跳。“我来吧，”他说道，反正他离得近。他转过身打开门。  
  
是凯文，街角那家店的儿子。他咧嘴一笑，看着约翰。夏洛克在约翰能开口前把他挤到一边。“凯文。谢谢你。多少钱？”  
  
凯文告诉了他，夏洛克付了钱。他和约翰一人拿了一个袋子然后约翰跟着他上了楼，接着夏洛克开始忙着打开包装把东西都准备好。约翰拿来了开瓶器打开莎瑞斯醒酒，然后找来两个酒杯放在厨房桌子两边，桌上已经被夏洛克摆好了盘子。一切都准备好了。夏洛克坐了下来，点头示意约翰坐在他对面的位子里。“好了，”他说道。“跟我说吧。”  
  
约翰的胃咕噜地响起来，他意识到自己不知道现在是什么时候了，不知道他出了咖啡厅之后过了多久。他忘记了午餐而且不知道现在多晚了。他看了看表。八点多。难怪夏洛克给他发了短信，想知道他在哪。“呃，好吧，”约翰开口道，拿起他的筷子伸手去夹蛋卷。让他的手有点事干还挺有帮助的。“我一开始去了巴茨见莫莉。尸检报告很明确，莫里亚蒂的确是死了。莫莉自己处理的尸体。脑干受损，几秒之内就失血过多死亡了。绝对的死了，不用怀疑。”  
  
夏洛克的肩膀放松了一点。“好极了！”他说道。“但你烦恼的不是那件事。有别的事。别的很多事。”他热切地注视着约翰的双眼，然后其余那些始料未及的不受欢迎的信息掠过约翰的脑海，使这热切的审视变得让人不太舒服。  
  
他清了清喉咙。“是这样，呃，我回了趟公寓想换衣服……”  
  
夏洛克止住了呼吸。“什么？”他追问道。  
  
这真难。约翰又清了清喉咙，盯着他夹到盘子里的蛋卷，用筷子直戳它。“我给玛丽买了个水疗套餐作为迟到的圣诞礼物，”他静静地说。“是今天的预定。所以我觉得她应该不在那儿，我指公寓。但是她在。”  
  
夏洛克飞快地眨着眼，处理着信息，尽管约翰完全不知道他在想什么，得出了些什么结论。“还有呢？”他只说了这一句追问道。  
  
约翰的视线落到盘子上，但事实上他什么也没在看。“她不是一个人，”【哈哈哈是一条狗】他说道，话都堵在嗓子里。这伤害到了他的骄傲，尽管他早就说过想要离婚了。尽管他的倾诉对象是夏洛克，这个世界上他最信任的人。他突然想到，夏洛克其实是他真正信任的唯一的一个人，而且他依然信任他，就算经历了伪装的自杀事件，就算夏洛克有时会对他保密一些事。他仍然信任他。“洁琳在那里，”他强迫自己开口。“她们——在一起。我的意思是，在卧室里。”  
  
夏洛克猛地吸了口气。“在一起，意思是——”  
  
“对，”约翰简短地说。  
  
“继续说，”夏洛克紧迫地说，眼睛仔细盯着约翰的脸。  
  
“她们在说话。我尽量听了很久，然后离开了。我知道了一些重要的事情。”约翰的声音不带任何感情，所有的字句都只是在意念的强迫下才说出了口。“显然玛丽绝对还在工作。看起来她曾经和莫里亚蒂共事。那个人曾经还是她喜欢过的人。而且还是洁琳的兄弟。”  
  
“她的兄弟！”夏洛克听起来是真的被震惊了。他放下自己的筷子拿起了酒杯喝了一大口。看起来他是真的吃了一大惊。过了一会儿他的目光又对上了约翰。“吃点东西，”他命令道。“你受到了震惊。你需要食物。”  
  
“我在努力吃呢，”约翰说道，声音发紧。“你也吃啊。”  
  
夏洛克瞥了他一眼，然后迅速地点了点头。“我们有工作要做，”他说道。“我们需要些力气。”带着让人不习惯的活力，他给他们两个人的盘子里每道菜都夹了一些，然后把约翰的盘子推到他面前。“吃吧，”他重复道。“还有什么？”  
  
约翰用手拿起蛋卷完成任务似的咬了一口。“显然大卫也参和在里面。”  
  
夏洛克哼了哼。“那个蠢货，”他轻蔑地说道，这让约翰的心情莫名地好了些。  
  
“而且洁琳叫玛丽塞布丽娜，我从这推断她们在玛丽在北爱尔兰时就认识了，”他补充道。“而且他们还提到了哥本哈根，大卫显然那时也和他们在一起。”  
  
夏洛克朝自己点点头。“所以她就是那时候和莫里亚蒂组队的。或者我觉得也可能在那之前就是如此了。我原来可没想到这是个家庭私事。”  
  
“私事”【affair，有情事的意思】这个词让约翰畏缩了一下，但他还是点了点头。“显然是这样。”  
  
“对不起，”夏洛克说道，道歉地把语调降低，看起来对于自己的选词颇为懊悔。“我……那种感觉一定很难受。”  
  
“没关系的，”约翰生硬地说。“我的意思是，反正都结束了，不是吗？而且显然我一直都不是队伍里的第一个人。”  
  
“那该死的——”夏洛克的语气惊人地恶毒，但他硬生生住了口，无论他想如何评论玛丽，他都没有说出来。他的双唇紧绷，平复自己的努力显而易见。他故意夹起一片鸡肉吃掉了，如何问道：“你说他们也在哥本哈根？”  
  
“对，”约翰确认道。他把一片白菜拨到盘子边上，然后加起来放到了嘴里。  
  
“那绝对是证明迈克罗夫特的理论的证据，他觉得他们和马格努森有所勾结。”夏洛克若有所思地说。“而且洁琳是他的私人助理……我之前还以为这是巧合呢。但显然并不是，他们都是一伙的。联系就是媒体。一定是这样。”  
  
“媒体？”约翰重复道，然后喝了一口酒。莎瑞斯的口感强烈而辛辣，正式夏洛克会喜欢的那种类型。他也开始喜欢了。“这和今天早上你那个失踪的男人有关吗？”  
  
“有，很大的关系，”夏洛克说道。“他是波特兰区BBC的核心技术人员之一。我今天和他的妻子谈过之后四处打听了一下，发现他有能进入所有BBC及其合作伙伴的频道网的密码。显然他们在高层间会分享技术支持，这是件很复杂的事。”  
  
“所以他失踪了？”约翰确认性地问道。  
  
“对。我怀疑他已经遇害了但还是要等等看有没有尸体出现。我给雷斯垂德打过电话，但是他说目前根据报告还没有。”夏洛克皱皱眉，停下讲话，像是突然想起来该吃东西了。  
  
约翰觉得总有一个人要把话说出来。也许夏洛克试图委婉，避免把话直说出来，但……“但是如果玛丽是幕后黑手，我们也许永远也见不到尸体了。而没有尸体，我们就没有任何证据。”  
  
夏洛克透过睫毛打量着他。“我知道，”他说道。“但你得出了和我一致的结论：这件事和假造的莫里亚蒂广播事件有关。”  
  
“一定是这样，不是吗？”约翰说道。“所以我们是不是可以假设国内所有网络都被黑掉了，或者进入指令或是密码或是什么的被从了解这个行业的人那里强行夺去了？”  
  
“看起来很有可能，”夏洛克同意道。“显然我们知道谁有权使用环球CAM，而现在我们又有了BBC的人。大英帝国和爱尔兰其余的主要广播公司是第四频道，独立电台，爱尔兰公共电台，威尔斯第四台，还有小部分独立电台，但按照我的理解，如果网络中挤满了那些网络中单一内容的信号，那些独立电台也不会播放别的内容了。”  
  
“所以我们现在要开始追踪其余那些公司里失踪，死亡或是成了叛徒的人？”约翰问道，开始吃自己的炒饭。  
  
“是，我是这么想的，除非它们是被远程入侵的，”夏洛克说道。“我和一位BBC的技术人员详细地谈了谈。他提供了很大的帮助。我忘了他的名字，不过他多多少少解释了一下这些事。我觉得我们也该开始着手调查我们那个小团体了。【犯罪天团啊哈哈哈哈】我们知道无论马格努森与玛丽的团体有没有瓜葛，洁琳都有权使用环球CAM控制下的所有线路网，而我们那个来自BBC的失踪的人几乎可以肯定就是黑掉他们的人。告诉我，约翰：关于大卫•戈登你知道些什么？玛丽谈论过他吗？”  
  
约翰敏感地抬起眉毛。“怎么，你觉得她会告诉我关于她那个恐怖分子团体，或者什么玩意的东西，里面的成员的真相？”  
  
“不尽然，不是这样的，”夏洛克说道。“但当你在维系一个弥天大谎时，对于其余的事情不撒谎就会容易一些。”他捕捉到约翰脸上一闪而过的神情然后补充道：“不用那样，约翰——这是长时间保持伪装的基本常识。”  
  
“是啊，”约翰低于道，凶狠地叉起一块肌肉。“只是——事情太多了。今天的刺激有些太多了，所有这些事。”  
  
夏洛克有些软化了。“我知道，”他说道，声音甚至有些温柔。“但是——集中注意，约翰。这能帮你不去想你不想想到的事情。大卫•戈登：你对他的了解有多少？”  
  
约翰在记忆中搜寻了一阵然后几乎想不起什么东西。“呃，我记得玛丽说他是大学的朋友，我觉得这可能是真的，只是我们不清楚她在克利夫兰读了两年的护士后还有没有上大学。我猜她可能换了个新名字然后在别的什么时候去了其它地方上学。”  
  
“嗯……”夏洛克说道，又喝了一口酒。“你是对的，没有很多信息。现在问的话就太可疑了，而且我恐怕已经没法和他亲近了。我觉得他的口音很可疑。他看起来很像英国人但是他不是一直都能保持英国口音。就像玛丽一样，只是她更擅长掩饰这一点。”  
  
约翰迷惑了。“你觉得他是哪里人？”他问道，自己完全没有头绪。  
  
“很可能是斯堪的纳维亚，”夏洛克说道。“也许是瑞典。他在哥本哈根就和玛丽和洁琳在一起——她们很可能就是在那里雇的他。”  
  
“洁琳说玛丽在大卫把事情搞砸后把他撵‘回’英国了，”约翰提出。“那听起来像是他是从这里开始的，不是吗？”  
  
“不一定。他也许是已经联系好了，在这里有住处。” 夏洛克朝装着烧鸡肉的盒子里看了一眼然后用勺子盛出来一点，接着把盒子推给了约翰，“剩下的你都吃掉吧，”他命令道，他知道这是约翰最喜欢的菜。  
  
约翰低下头惊奇地发现他的食物不知怎么看起来被吃掉了。他接过装着鸡肉的盒子然后按照指示行动起来。夏洛克给约翰盛了些米饭然后给自己也盛了些。【这个贤惠哟】一切都完全像从前一样——一样的食物，一样的陪在身边的人，一样的从厨房吊在头顶的灯中洒下的温暖的灯光。一样的夏洛克，只是他现在有些不同了。更温暖。更开朗。不那么锋芒毕露，又或许只是因为过了这么久约翰已经习惯了他。但是他笑得更多了，约翰想道。而有时他会在陷入思考时流露出痛苦的神情，而但约翰问他哪里出了问题时他又不会说。现在他倒是可能知道了一些原因，也许吧。他需要仔细观察，自己判断玛丽和洁琳说的是不是真的——倒不是说他知道该拿那条信息怎么办。（他们会有谈论这个话题的那一天吗？如果约翰问起来，夏洛克会承认吗？约翰该说什么呢？）不：他们不会谈论这件事，那没什么好处。在现在的情况下，约翰不得不把这份好奇存在心底。  
  
夏洛克把他们的酒杯添上然后询问约翰想不想到客厅去，约翰同意了。炉火正旺，不知是夏洛克还是哈德森太太添了那么多松木点燃了壁炉。他们在座位中安顿下来，然后夏洛克巧妙地把话题转到了一个旧案上，那次约翰丢掉了自己的鞋，不得不在夏洛克喋喋不休许久之后接受了他背他走过雪地的提议。【甜哭了】这是段有趣的记忆，他们都笑了好一会儿，然后约翰感到肩头的紧绷感溜掉了一些。他明天必须回到公寓去，他知道，但是今晚他就是没办法。过了一阵他给玛丽发短信说自己又一次和夏洛克陷到一个案子里去了，今晚不得不继续留在贝克街过夜。他又补上了希望她今天在水疗馆过得开心，而她的回复很温和，告诉他水疗棒极了。约翰的胃纠结又放松，夹在他婚姻的痛苦和在一个寒冷的一月的夜里与夏洛克一起坐在壁炉前的温暖舒适之间。夏洛克说得对：他们有案子案子办真是太好了，即使是这样一件案子。这能让他少胡思乱想。  
  
***  
  
约翰在贝克街他原本的卧室中醒来，依然觉得它属于自己。它很舒适，他睡得又沉又香，没有玛丽非要黏在他身上的四肢或是关于阿富汗的噩梦或是夏洛克的死亡又或是玛丽这号人来打扰他。他闻到了咖啡的香气，知道夏洛克已经醒来了。  
  
夏洛克。约翰呆在床上，给自己清醒的时间，拍了拍枕头然后把胳膊枕在脑袋下面。他还没有好好想想玛丽和洁琳说的那件大事。从全局来看那条信息的重要性比不上其余那些，但对于他来说至关重要。玛丽说他只是被迷住了，但洁琳直接地说：如果夏洛克采取行动，约翰机会没有拒绝的可能。当然啦，那一点也不对。他知道他们一直都很亲密——比汉子们通常的关系亲密。说起来，比大多数的朋友都亲密。他知道夏洛克对他来说有点太重要了。保守地陈述：夏洛克的死留下了一个巨大的、永远无法填补的空洞，对于他自己和他的人生都是如此。和玛丽的相遇对他有一定的帮助，但无法弥补那种缺失，那种夏洛克在他生命中不复存在的痛苦。他告诉自己一切都重新开始了，是时候继续前进了，但直到夏洛克回来之前，那种缺失感一直都等在那里。他很清楚自己爱夏洛克。他说过了，不是吗？把话大声说出口本应该让这感情没有危险性了的。 _对，他是我最好的伙伴【mate】而且我爱他。我都说过了的。没什么可遮遮掩掩的，没什么同性恋的成分。只是我最好的伙伴【mate】。_  
  
  
但是，这真的是事实吗？约翰一个人在自己的卧室里，若有所思地凝视着窗外，看着一只乌鸦飞过蔚蓝的天空。他从没问过自己这个问题，是吧。没 _真的_ 问过，没仔细考虑过。他总是把它一笔带过。何况在夏洛克回来之后，也没有再去思考这件事的理由了。玛丽的存在，把一切都限制在它们原本该呆在的地方。只是现在一切都变得支离破碎；而最终，当这出闹剧落幕，案子告破，玛丽……管她在夏洛克把事情解决后会怎么样呢，在这一切之后，约翰又会回到贝克街，整天和夏洛克在一起。而他不知怎么就能确定，自己不会再结婚，不会再搬出贝克街，不会再放弃他如此热爱的和夏洛克在一起的生活。在这里，他总是觉得那样的有活力，而那绝大多数的都是因为夏洛克。约翰想知道事情最终会变成什么样子。会有发生的一天吗？会有人说些什么，或是一次持续得过久的接触或是什么的，然后他们就……知道了吗？  
  
约翰听到上楼的脚步声，在夏洛克敲了敲门、没等约翰回应就把门打开时，他还沉浸在自己的思绪里。敲门这部分是新的礼貌，他从前可从来不给自己找这麻烦。  
  
他端着一个冒着热气的杯子示意了一下。“早安，”他说道。“给你泡了一杯咖啡。”  
  
“谢谢，”约翰说道，有些惊讶，不过夏洛克之前也这么做过几次。通常这种情况发生在他想为了什么事想把约翰在特别早的时候叫起来并试图以此先发制人博取约翰的好感的时候。他把自己推起来坐好，好接过咖啡。“现在是是什么时候了？”他伸手接过咖啡时还在想那些事，手指在滚烫的马克杯上和夏洛克的接触了一会儿。（如果夏洛克直接把它放到床头柜上，然后就像一切都再自然不过一样倾身吻他，那会怎么样呢？他会抵触吗？让夏洛克自然而然地吻他，然后过后再进行一场尴尬的谈话？或者他会……直接回吻？）约翰感到自己的脸颊发热，于是赶快止住了念头。  
  
“刚过九点，”夏洛克的话打破了这一刻的魔咒。“你睡觉的时候我做了点调查。”  
  
他就呆呆地站在那，于是约翰挥挥手朝床边示意。夏洛克坐下了，但是看起来像是很纠结的样子，就像是有了这样的邀请他还是不确定自己是不是受欢迎。“什么样的调查？”约翰问道。  
  
夏洛克清了清嗓子，然后约翰发觉他在盯着自己马克杯边缘的嘴唇。热度又回到了他的脸上，使得他又混乱又愧疚。（是事情一直如此只是他从没注意到过，还是现在一切都变得明显了？）“大卫•戈登，”夏洛克说道。“我找到他了。”  
  
“那就继续说吧，”约翰说道，喝了一小口咖啡。完美。在约翰搬进来前夏洛克甚至都不会用咖啡机，在家时通常喝茶，不管怎么说，一旦他知道怎么做，他理所当然地成了大师了，还理所当然一直准确地记得约翰喝茶和咖啡的口味。（他喝茶时加一点牛奶，喝咖啡时加得更多，喜欢深度烘培的咖啡豆和浓重的口感。）  
  
“他从前是大卫•琼斯，”夏洛克说道，翻了个白眼。“他把自己的名字从最普通的威尔士名改成了最普通的苏格兰名。【这你也要吐槽啊哈哈哈哈】真像是他能干出来的事。但你是对的：他一直都在这儿。或者具体点，斯温西【英国威尔斯南部一海港】，但总体来说一直都是在英国境内。大体来讲，一个白痴，但他的确有项技能。”  
  
“什么技能？”  
  
“他是个计算机程序员，”夏洛克说道。他从自己的睡袍口袋里拿出手机朝向约翰，画面上是一份威尔士大学卡迪夫分校的学位证的扫描版，上面印着大卫•琼斯和他的学位。“换句话说，一个黑客。”  
  
“你确定这是同一个家伙？”约翰问道。夏洛克肯定也想过这个问题，但问一问又不会少块肉。  
  
不过他想得没错。“是。我给迈克罗夫特打过电话了。那样更快，也应该让他的人做调查工作；反正，他们几乎知道一切。他刚刚回了电话确认了这一点。面部识别结果匹配。”  
  
“知道了，”约翰说。“那好吧：所以我们的理论已经走上正轨了：大卫显然能搞定威尔士电视台，洁琳负责环球CAM，还有那位BBC的失踪男士。那我们现在还要寻找别的什么人吗？”  
  
“我觉得不用了，不过我觉得最好能找到那位失踪的男士，”夏洛克说道。“我让雷斯垂德着手了。现在我们需要知道这究竟是一个多大的阴谋。我更在意BBC，它显然是国内最大的广播电视网，还拥有多种国际和在线资源。看起来侵入这个系统需要不止一个人。”  
  
“所以……我们需要找出和大卫合作的人？”约翰旁敲侧击，试着弄清楚夏洛克得出了什么结论。“有没有可能是大卫绑架或是杀掉了或是又绑架又杀掉了那个BBC的伙计，或者你觉得是他帮助了他？”  
  
“让我们来想想吧，”夏洛克说道，把手在下颌下面处合了起来。约翰喝了口咖啡。“那段视频到处播放正是在我准备飞往塞尔维亚的同一天，也就是一月一日。那是巧合吗？不管是不是，我们知道当时玛丽和你在一起。我们都在机场。不过绑架应该是在那之前就发生了，来做好准备。我们需要往回想。你能确定圣诞节到新年之间玛丽的行踪吗，约翰？”  
  
“呃，可能吧，如果让我好好想想的话，”约翰皱着眉头说道。“但是他们圣诞节前就绑架了他怎么办？”  
  
夏洛克摇了摇头。“不会的：他妻子说他是在三十号失踪的。”  
  
“那他叫什么？你记得吗？”  
  
夏洛克发出一声颇为痛苦的“正在思考中”的声音，眼角的纹路一直延伸过脸颊。【请脑补本尼尼任何一张褶子照】只有他能带着那么多因为思考产生的眼角纹时依然没有道理地有魅力，约翰想着，脸上却一片云淡风轻。接着他意识到自己都在想些什么了。（好啦好啦，所以夏洛克很有魅力，对于一个汉字来说。那也不说明什么。）“飞利浦•道斯。道森？反正就是一个类似的什么名字。”  
  
“而道斯或是道森夫人没发现什么反常的事吗？”约翰问道。  
  
“没有，但是问得好，”夏洛克说道，微笑起来，但是没有看着他。他的眼睛是闭着的，还在思考状态。“他晚上出去散了个步然后就再也没回家。她在三十一日早上报了警。我觉得我们今天应该去BBC。”  
  
“好啊，”约翰说道。“不过具体是哪儿？总部，还是广播大楼，还是哪儿？”  
  
“广播大楼，”夏洛克说道。显然他考虑过这个问题了。“我问过和我谈话的那个人控制广播线路的技术人员在哪里工作了，现在我已经对他们工作地点的布局有了个模糊的印象。”现在他睁开眼睛看着约翰。“我，呃，意识到你仍然需要换洗衣物。你想先去趟公寓吗？”他看起来很不自在。“或者我可以借给你什么……我是说，我知道我的裤子太长，但是一件衬衫，或者什么呢？”他听起来尴尬极了，而约翰真的觉得他的脸有些绯红。  
  
他真的应该去趟公寓，他知道，但是他现在不想去，一点也不想。“事实上，那好极了，”他说道，尽最大努力试图不要听起来很尴尬但是可悲地失败了。他试着开个玩笑缓和下气氛。他知道夏洛克故意没提的部分，决定自己说出来。“我并不真想穿着三天没换的内裤到处跑。”【卧槽有戏啊！！！！！！！！】  
  
夏洛克又清了清喉咙然后站了起来，眼睛没看着约翰。他走到门口。“你洗澡的时候我会找找的。”他说道，然后下楼了。  
  
约翰对自己咧开嘴笑了起来，虽然脸颊还因为尴尬火辣辣的。是的：既然现在他知道了，他就看得出来了，而尽管现在形势复杂，对于夏洛克对他有感情这件事，他只觉得可爱极了。事情仍不确定。但是可爱极了。对，绝对是这样。他把自己推起身，拿着牛仔裤走下楼梯，穿着他的T恤和内裤去洗澡。在浴室里，他能透过通往主卧室的门上的磨砂玻璃看到夏洛克模糊的轮廓，到处移动着，应该是在给约翰找能借给他的衣服。约翰在走到淋浴下面时完全忍不住脸上露出的大大的笑容，想着夏洛克到底能给他找什么样的觉得适合他的衣服。就在他洗掉头发上的洗发水时，他听到通往夏洛克的卧室的那扇门开了。  
  
“我把衣服放在这里了，”夏洛克的声音说，然后他又退了回去，把门关上。  
  
约翰一走出来擦干自己，然后好奇地看着那一摞叠得整整齐齐的衣服，想知道夏洛克到底为自己选了些什么。有一双素色的黑袜子；一条内裤，看起来是缎子或是丝质的，或是别的什么丝滑质感的材料，感觉起来昂贵又极为舒适；还有一件海军蓝的开司米毛衣。不过约翰的思绪是完全被那条内裤勾去了。他呆呆地站在那儿，手里拿着一条夏洛克的内裤感受着它的质感，就好像他是个第一次碰到女孩子内裤的青少年一样。这太可笑了。只是内裤而已。夏洛克当然会有这种夸张的，昂贵的，风骚的内裤。他把它穿上，克制不住自己感受着它贴在自己皮肤上的触感，感受着它轻薄如呼吸的材质包裹着自己的臀部和阴茎。他看了看镜子，觉得它穿在他身上看起来也很好。他也注意到他的脸颊发红，还有些勃起。哦，好极了。简直完美。约翰做了个深呼吸试图冷静下来，然后穿上借来的袜子和自己的牛仔裤。毛衣的感觉就和内裤一样好，开司米品质优良，质地柔软。毛衣的蓝色很衬他的眼睛，而且甚至让它们更蓝了一些。毛衣完美地合身，只是比他自己的毛衣都更好，而他立即爱上了它。夏洛克从不穿毛衣——也许他会让约翰把它留下。只是，基于他对夏洛克的了解，他不确定朝他要礼物是不是个处理这整件事的好办法。真的，最好还是先别说什么吧。就是这样。他昨晚就是这么决定的，不是吗？  
  
约翰挂起毛巾走进厨房寻找早餐。夏洛克从他的电脑上抬起头然后就那么定住了。他不多不少眨了八下眼，目光凝滞在约翰胸膛的某个部位，然后又看回自己的电脑屏幕，全然面色不改。“那件毛衣穿在你身上很完美，”他说话的时候完全没有表情。  
  
约翰完全抑制不了自己高兴的心情。（夏洛克几乎出来不评论他的外表。）“谢谢，”他说道。“谢谢你借给我。我从来没见你穿过这件毛衣。”【我怎么觉得你们那么大身高差你穿着既合身又好看当然是特意为你准备的啊！！！！！】  
  
“我从来不穿毛衣。这是个圣诞礼物。我大学时得到的。留下吧，如果你喜欢的话。你穿起来比我更好看。”夏洛克在笔记本上敲敲打打，就好像他完全不在乎他们说了些什么，但约翰不知怎的就是知道这至少有一半是假装出来的。  
  
“谢谢，”他再次说道，完全没有费心掩饰声音中的喜悦。“我真的很喜欢！”  
  
夏洛克的回应只有按下面包机的把手，里面已经放好了两片土司。“果酱？蜂蜜？”  
  
“都不用，黄油就好，”约翰说道。“这都是为我准备的？”  
  
“显而易见。你吃好饭，我们就去BBC。”夏洛克说话时眼睛都没有从屏幕上抬起来。  
  
（约翰的脑海中短暂地闪过一段画面，是他走过去抱住那个长满卷毛的脑袋，情真意切地好好感谢他的样子。）当然他没那么干。他清了清嗓子，等着他的土司烤好。  
  
***  
  
BBC广播大楼之旅有些平淡。几小时后，夏洛克终于得知另一位高层技术人员已经因病缺勤几天了，尽管他事实上并没有打电话来告知此事。他生了病只是官方的推测。夏洛克给约翰递了个眼神，清楚地表达了他对这件事的看法，然后接着向那位雇员的老板提出了七个完全不同又十分细致的问题。结束之后，他给约翰的结论是那位雇员很可能也已经死亡。他们去了那人的公寓，推断他已经离开很久了。垃圾已经开始有腐败的迹象，床铺得很整洁，没有睡过的痕迹。  
  
“所以，一定已经死了，你是这么想的吗？”约翰问道，一边闻着冰箱里的牛奶。  
  
夏洛克指着空荡荡的公寓。“如果没死，那他会在哪里呢？”  
  
“出去探亲访友了？”约翰尝试道。“不过我想那样的话他应该会请假的，不是吗。”他叹了口气，把坏掉的牛奶放回原来的地方。他转过身看到夏洛克跪在地上，探索着沙发下面。那景象……比它可以有的要赏心悦目得多。他没有兴趣，该死的，但知道了他知道的事后，一切都像是有了不一样的色彩。现在他知道了某种可能性是存在的。夏洛克的屁股，而且这不是他第一次意识到这一点了，就是完美的化身。浑圆但又一点也不女性化，有肌肉但又不夸张。它被裤子包裹的样子比迷人还要迷人而约翰一直告诉自己他只是有些嫉妒，虽然他对自己相比之下更普通些的外形也满意得很。关于夏洛克的一切都是那么出类拔萃，充满异域风情，又有趣至极。无与伦比地美丽。这是事实。他是个漂亮的男人。约翰一直知道这一点。他也知道欣赏另一个人外貌上的美丽与吸引或是性一点关系也没有。也有他觉得很美但是并不感兴趣的女性。例如艾琳•艾德勒。他能看到她很美，但她不是他喜欢的类型。约翰不知道如果自己喜欢汉子的话会是什么口味，但潜意识中已经有一个声音在小声承认道他的口味会限定在一个特定的类型上——那个类型的名字属于那个屁股显然还在被他盯着的人。夏洛克说了些什么，他后知后觉地意识到，然后赶紧回到现实中来。他正白日做梦呐，一个字也没听到。“对不起，你说什么？”他吃惊地问。  
  
夏洛克坐到自己的脚踝上然后举起了什么东西。“看，”他说道。“一个弹壳。”  
  
约翰两秒内就走到了他身边。“哪种子弹？”  
  
夏洛克把拿着弹壳的手抬高。“半自动手枪，照我看。你觉得呢？”他把弹壳递给约翰然后站起身。  
  
约翰把它举到灯光下，眯着眼睛审视着。“是把.38自动手枪子弹，”他确定道。“小一点的也能用。比如，一把华尔特PPK。”  
  
夏洛克意有所指地看了他一眼，什么话也没说。迈克罗夫特确认那晚夏洛克被枪击后从他的下腔静脉中取出的就是这种子弹。他转头看向了别处。“你知道她把枪放在哪里吗？”  
  
“不知道，”约翰叹了口气说道。“我猜我不能回家让她做个弹道检测，是吧。”  
  
“我不建议那样做。”夏洛克正在屋子里四处查看，眯着眼睛，寻找着其它线索。“但我们不能确定那就是玛丽。这个人，凯尔•张，已经四天没去上班了，但他的垃圾的情况显示出他离开公寓的时间比那要长。我们基本上还不了解情况。我们可以侵入他的邮箱，但是有监控录像，而且通常不会把日期写在信封上。”  
  
“那闭路电视呢？”约翰问道。“也许我们至少可以看看他最后是什么时候离开，或是回来的？”夏洛克摇了摇头。“我想过了。门没有摄像机。来的时候我留意过。”  
  
“哦。”  
  
“等等，约翰，你简直太棒了！”夏洛克突然说道。“这栋楼自己的保安系统！我们可以去大楼的管理员那里拿。”  
  
约翰看了看时间。已经差不多五点半了。“他还能在上班吗？”  
  
夏洛克眼光一闪 。“她不在更好，”他指出。“不然的话我们就要伪造身份了。”  
  
“好吧，说得对。”约翰咧开嘴朝他笑起来。“那，我们走吧？”  
  
夏洛克也笑了起来，一切就像从前一样，只是多了些……好吧，情感。有那么一会儿那种感觉就在他们之间盘旋着，然后夏洛克转身朝门走去。“我们走吧！”  
  
大楼管理员的门锁撬起来容易得有些无厘头。至少是对于夏洛克来说。夏洛克拿出工具撬锁时约翰负责放风。不到二十秒门就被敲开了，约翰很得体地被折服了并表达了这一感受。  
  
夏洛克耸了耸肩但看起来还是很愉快。他对约翰的称赞永远也无法免疫，约翰想着，藏起一个微笑。“很简单。这锁糟透了。”他这样说道。他推开门然后打开灯，因为这里没有窗户。  
  
他们搜遍了这间小小的办公室，约翰先发现了那个标着“监控录像带”的抽屉（这简直是等着被人发现嘛），然后他们找到了他们需要的那一份。约翰觉得他们应该拿着它离开，夏洛克同意了。夏洛克询问他要不要回贝克街看录像带。“回，”约翰说道，“但那之后我得回公寓了。你知道……”他的声音逐渐减小。  
  
“当然，”夏洛克马上说道。“那：先回贝克街然后我们明天再见咯？”【就是一定要确定他会回来嘛QAQ】  
  
“好啊。”约翰说道。如果夏洛克因为他没再留宿而失望了，那他藏得可真好。  
  
（他为什么要因为夏洛克没有挽留他而觉得失望呢？也许他没那么做是因为他知道约翰必须在玛丽面前保持伪装。但，还是让人难过。）他清了清喉咙。“那，叫辆出租车吧，好吗？”  
  
***  
  
回到贝克街，夏洛克从四天前的部分开始播放录像。借助迈克罗夫特，他们知道了凯尔•张的长相并确认他独居，看起来没有女朋友也没有男朋友，或是任何朋友。观看的过程冗长乏味。他们一直看到第二次播放到十二月三十日的时候。飞利浦•道斯或是道森失踪的同一天。凯尔•张背着工作包拿着外卖袋走进大楼。夏洛克把录像倒到三十一日，然后是一日。凯尔•张没再出过那栋楼。现在他们在重看，从二十九日开始寻找是否有可疑人士进入大楼。这是一栋五层的公寓，每层有八个单元，所以他们渐渐能分辨出经常出现的面孔了。他们坐在桌子上，都向前倾身盯着电脑。突然夏洛克在十二月三十日的录像的十分钟处按了暂停。是一个单身女人，不是熟悉的面孔。她穿着黑色的短夹克，戴黑色手套，头上戴着棒球帽，长长的棕色马尾垂在脑后，深色裤子，一双没有特点的鞋。脸被遮住了，但她不高。夏洛克沉默地指着。  
  
“不是居民，”他说道。  
  
“的确，”约翰同意道。“向前倒。看看她什么时候离开的。”  
  
这简单极了，深夜里可没有多少人进出。那个女人十一点半离开，一共呆了十九分钟。她鬼鬼祟祟，小心地低着头，但从正面能清楚地看出怀了孕的肚子。约翰估计，应该是孕期第七个月，然后觉得心情沉重。有那么一瞬间她向上瞄了一眼，很可能是在查看摄像头。她看到了大厅里唯一一个摄像头然后又把头低了下去，匆忙离开了。夏洛克倒回去，准确地停在了那一帧。  
  
那绝对是玛丽。约翰了解那个面孔比其他任何人的都多，只是可能除了夏洛克。“嗯，”他说道。“那么尸体在哪里呢？”  
  
“问得好，”夏洛克说道。“我会告诉雷斯垂德他现在需要寻找两具尸体。我不会把任何关于玛丽的事说出去。我们只是需要能证明她谋杀的证据，证明她是幕后黑手。  
  
玛丽被定格的脸直视着镜头，而约翰就盯着这张他娶了的充满防备、目中无人的脸。那帽子和夹克都是他从没见过的。那条棕色马尾是哪里来的？是帽子上的吗？“但是另外那个人，飞利浦•道斯或是道森。他是在同一天失踪的。她能两处都去吗？”  
  
“我认为不会，”夏洛克说道，皱着眉头。那位管她姓甚名谁女士说她的丈夫晚上出去散了个步就再也没回去，大概在九点钟。显然玛丽很厉害，但那样会使两起谋杀间距太短。我会让迈克罗夫特查看道斯的监控录像。道森。我记不清了。如果他在大约九点出去散步，杀害他然后处理掉尸体至少要半小时。至少。“  
  
“所以可能是玛丽，”约翰推断道。他叹了口气。“我记不起她或是我在十二月三十号都在哪里了。”  
  
夏洛克邪魅一笑。“记不起了？”他问道。“我倒是能呢。至少——我完全知道你在哪儿。”  
  
约翰感觉得到自己的眉头凑在一起，仔细想着，然后知道了。“哦！”【这写得我以为你俩圆房了啊。】  
  
“对，”夏洛克说。“在军情六处的等候室。你陪我一直等到他们宣布判决。你整晚都在那儿。”  
  
“是啊，我当然记得那件事，”约翰说道。“我只是不记得日期。”他疲惫地揉了揉眼睛。“所以换句话说，玛丽像鸟一样自由。耶稣基督啊。”  
  
“说到这个，”夏洛克说道，语气中带着歉意，“你大概该走了。已经过了八点了。你至少该打给她。”  
  
约翰又叹了口气。“我真的应该打一个。”他站起身拿出手机。真奇怪她还没发短信问他在哪里。他们结婚之前，在她枪击夏洛克前，玛丽经常给他发短信，询问他在哪里，他什么时候回家，他们要不要一起吃饭。他拨出电话然后向进到厨房去，但无论怎样夏洛克都能听到的，况且现在他也不在乎了。  
  
她在铃声响了四次后接起了电话。“约翰。”她的声音无动于衷。  
  
“嗨，”他说道，试图听起来带着歉意。“真抱歉我才打给你。瞧，我觉得我们今天的事做完了。你吃过晚饭了吗？还是我回家时买点什么？”  
  
“我吃过了，”玛丽缓缓地说。“你应该早点打电话。”  
  
“是啊，我很抱歉，”约翰重复了一遍。“只是我有点忙。没机会。但是我应该记得的。我知道。”  
  
停了一会儿，她说道：“没关系，你不用急。你要是还没吃饭就和夏洛克一起吃吧。”  
  
约翰犹豫了。这是个陷阱吗？“你确定？”他确认道。“我的确还没吃晚饭，但如果你想要我马上回家的话……”  
  
“没关系，”玛丽又说了一遍。“我还以为你还在和我闹别扭呢。”  
  
对了，他们吵了一架。“嗯，我还是想原来一样想，”约翰说道，听出了自己的语气变得有些僵硬。“但那不是我没回家的原因。”（家。贝克街才是家。一直都是。）  
  
玛丽又沉默了一阵子。“我没洗碗。”  
  
她现在只是在激怒他。约翰咽下了本能的愤怒的回答。“没事，”他简短地说。“我不在乎。那，我们晚点见。”  
  
“再见。”玛丽没说别的就挂断了。  
  
约翰叹了口气看向夏洛克。“我得到许可可以留下来和你一起吃晚餐了。”他嘲讽地说。  
  
夏洛克翻了个白眼，但他的嘴显现出一个笑容出卖了他。“好吧，”他说道，小心地没有流露出任何情绪。“叫外卖还是出去吃？”  
  
“我们出去吧，”约翰决定道。他因为那些谋杀对玛丽充满怒气，而且反正她老人家也大发慈悲准许他留下和夏洛克一起吃饭了，他们就遵从指示好好享受好了。“我们去找个好地方。”他补充道。  
  
夏洛克站起身穿上大衣。“你喜欢就好，”他说道，而约翰感受到胸膛中绽放了一股暖流。  
  
他在夏洛克能从他脸上看出来前转向楼梯。“我们这就出门边走边决定好了，”他提议道，竭尽全力不然这听起来像是约会或是任何类似的什么东西。只是晚餐而已。和以前一样。（但并不一样，他已经知道了。）  
  
***  
  
约翰尽全力延长着晚餐的时间，为了两个同样重要的原因。但现在它还是结束了，而他们两个人慢慢走在回贝克街的路上。他的酒喝的有点多而且他已经开始感觉到了它的影响，正享受着从夏洛克被枪击前起许久不曾感受到的没那么紧张的感觉。约翰有一刻意识到他现在很开心。他没有开心的权利，不是在他的婚姻像现在这样乱成一团的时候，但这快乐是真实的。他上一次开心的时候是蜜月，他想道，而即使是那时他也在担心一个人呆在伦敦的夏洛克。玛丽在蜜月的第二天就恼怒地告诉他不要一直提到夏洛克，所以约翰在剩下的时间里都不再提到他，而是在心里告诉自己他回到伦敦就能见到夏洛克了。只是在两周过后他们真的回来时，夏洛克不接他的电话，短信也只回复几个字，而约翰对此越来越感到难过，玛丽则对约翰越来越生气。  
  
但现在夏洛克又回到他身边了。这是他最爱的部分：不是追逐的快感，像夏洛克说的那样，尽管那样也很棒——而是在那些追逐间隙静谧的时光。嗯，也许是二者的结合，但现在这样简直美妙绝伦。约翰又考虑了一下夏洛克爱着他的事，而这一次这种想法完全没有让他胃里打结。他本以为知道了夏洛克的感受后，他们之间会很尴尬。但现在他只能感到温暖。夏洛克——夏洛克，这个几乎无法和陌生人友好地说句话的小混蛋，正爱着他。怎么可能会有人不喜欢这样呢？这是约翰能想到的最高赞誉。这对他来讲就是一切。他连这一半都不配得到，成为最终让夏洛克发觉自己爱的能力的人。这太非凡了。而且也美妙至极，真的。每个人都想要被人喜爱，而来自这位极为难搞、极其聪慧、让人尴尬而又无与伦比的男人的爱意，是一件真正的珍稀而特别的事情。  
  
夏洛克在他身边安静地走着，双手插在大衣口袋里。突然他笑了起来。  
  
“怎么了？”约翰问道，回过神来，担心他的想法都写到了脸上。  
  
“还记得你在我哥哥说他不希望像威胁安德森一样威胁我们的生活你是怎么说的吗？”  
  
约翰稍稍松了口气。根本不是他想得那样。“不记得，我说了什么？”  
  
“你说你觉得那样的话你们俩都会很尴尬的。让我想起来你为什么是我最好的朋友了。”夏洛克瞥着他，脸上满是温和，以及一种不常见的几乎可以解读为羞涩的神情，然而约翰知道自己感受到了更多的东西。  
  
他觉得自己的心跳原因不明地加快了。“我记起来了，”他说道。“我不知道你那天觉得我这个朋友有多好。”他从没为那件事道过歉。只是，在所有那些对再见到夏洛克的期盼，对他简短的信息和对同约翰见面明显的回避的失望，然后发现夏洛克在那种地方，做着那种事之后，他已经太愤怒太伤心了，结果做出了叫来迈克罗夫特这种不可原谅的事情。或者说，至少在夏洛克看来，这种事不可原谅；但约翰还是觉得自己的所作所为并不公平。他和迈克罗夫特的一个共同点就是他们都对夏洛克极为关心，只是他们的表现方式极为不同。那是个错误的决定。至少从夏洛克的角度来说，是对他的信任的背叛。他还记得自己在听到夏洛克说自己在重新招募约翰来一起闯入马格努森的办公室时他感受到的那种小心翼翼的惊喜，那时他们谁也不知道那一晚对他们来说有多重要。那个邀请听来就像是一种原谅。“也许我不该给迈克罗夫特打电话的，”他现在说道，与其说他是真的觉得自己做得不对，不如说他是想要修复他们的关系。“我很抱歉。”  
  
夏洛克满不在乎地挥了挥手。“你那时很担心我。我知道的。”  
  
“好吧，”约翰说道。他现在很是犹豫，而也许他不该信任自己——他知道自己已经微醺而他最好别那么干，但他现在觉得同夏洛克是如此亲近，如此熟稔，如此有归宿感。而且他知道了的事情带来的温暖的感觉丝毫未减，他的胸膛还是满溢着那种感觉。“夏洛克，”他开了口，语气完全不同了。他止住了脚步，双唇张开但不知道如何表达，或是他究竟要不要说出口。  
  
夏洛克迈出一步然后停了下来，转过身来面对着他。在街灯的照射之下，他的双眼仔细端详着约翰的脸，然后变得一脸防备。“约翰，”他说道。“别。无论你想说什么或是做什么——别。”  
  
约翰住了嘴，觉得自己像是踏空了一级台阶失去了平衡。他表现得那么明显吗？夏洛克能从他的眼里看出他想要说出某些可怕地、不恰当地感性——甚至充满感情的话的欲望吗？“我只是——”  
  
“我知道，”夏洛克说道，然后又停住了。他的嗓音低沉粗哑。他迈近了一步，从上面迫近约翰。“我从昨天开始就看出它在你的脸上时隐时现。我不知道是什么改变了，但——不是现在。现在还不行。你会后悔的而那会——”他突兀地停下了，出口的句子就那样以未完的状态悬在他们两人之间。  
  
约翰盯着他，眼睛眨得有些蠢笨。“你不知道我想要说的是什么。”（我不知道我想要说的是什么，他想道。不完全知道。）  
  
夏洛克伸出一只戴着手套的手，触碰着他的脸颊。“不，我知道，”他反驳道，声音极为轻柔。“但是这个时机不对。”他转过身，脸埋进立起的衣领里，又开始向前走。“我们给你叫辆出租车吧。现在很晚了。”  
  
有那么一会儿约翰就站在原地没有动。不知怎么他觉得自己被当胸揍了一拳。红酒带来的晕眩消失了，他开始感到了寒冷。他还什么都没说呢夏洛克就已经拒绝了他。它。他们。他皱了皱眉，把手重新插回衣兜里然后朝夏洛克的方向赶去，他就站在几米外的路灯下等着他。  
  
他不回头看着约翰地开了口，呼吸在夜晚冰冷的空气中形成了一团云雾。“只是如果事情开始得不对然后不能——我觉得我不能——”他又停住了。“不然的话……”  
  
他没说完，没有说不然的话，我会怎样。或是，不然的话这会是我的第一选择，如果你想说的是这个的话。尽管如此，看起来很明显这句话的末尾会肯定约翰几乎说出口的任何话。或是做的任何事。他不知道是哪一种，但是无论哪一种，他都觉得好过些了。他考虑指出即使他不完全知道他想要说什么，至少夏洛克知道它大致是什么样的。“好吧，”他说道，还是不知道该对此作何观感。  
  
夏洛克抬起手，然后一辆出租车就缓缓停在了路边。【打车小能手夏卷卷】他把两手插回兜里，说道：“那，我们明天见了？”  
  
约翰点头。“好，当然了。如果你，呃，想要我的话。”【原文want me,为了表达可以双关的语义特意翻成了“想要我”】  
  
夏洛克的微笑是如此淡薄，让人怀疑那也许并不是微笑。他只说了声“晚安，约翰”，然后就关上了车门。  
  
约翰把公寓的地址告诉了司机之后就合上了双眼。他感受到两种冲突着的情感流遍全身，一种是因为某种原因而感到的欢乐，而同时他也觉得几乎要哭出来了。他不知道自己想对夏洛克说什么，但夏洛克没有让他说出口几乎是最好的决定了。约翰只是告诉自己事情不只是他们一直是朋友，还有他灾难般的婚姻——他们刚刚花了一天调查一起几乎肯定是他妻子犯下的谋杀案——而且约翰喝醉了，于是寻找着他能找到的离自己最近的安慰。夏洛克是对的：这是错误的时间，源自错误的原因，而约翰事后一定会后悔。他们的友谊太重要了，完全不值得在一个愚蠢的、酒精驱使的、没经过事先的慎重考虑的决定上面冒险。然而常识的角度并没有改变他内心的渴望，或是在出租车带他驶离威斯敏斯特和贝克街还有夏洛克时的怅然若失。 _你喝醉了，_ 他告诉自己。 _你没有陷入爱河。他只是你最好的朋友。他是个汉子，上帝啊。别瞎想了。_  
  
约翰忽视了自己头脑中理性的声音，允许自己短暂地想象着缩短他们之间的距离然后拥抱夏洛克，想象着夏洛克的手从衣兜中拿出来，他的手臂环绕着约翰的肩。他能感受到那种感觉，就像一切真的发生了一样，在身边的夏洛克的热度，能感受到他被夏洛克借给他的内裤包裹着的老二里的脉搏，更能感受到聚集在他胸膛的温暖。 _哦，上帝啊_ 。  
  
车终于停下时，约翰睁开眼，付了车钱，然后走进漆黑的公寓。现在已经过了十一点了。玛丽，感谢上帝，已经睡熟了。她终于睡在她的那边一次，脸没有朝着他，靠近床边。约翰最不想做的事就是和她睡在同一张床上。她在电话里还是那样不可一世的样子，他可以用这一点作为借口再在沙发上睡一晚。那点，或是说他不想打扰她。好极了。他脱掉穿了三天的牛仔裤，夏洛克的袜子和漂亮的毛衣，但留下了内裤。他找到一件旧T恤穿在身上，然后把被子枕头放到沙发上。他也拿了一大把纸巾，觉得自己又像个毛头小子一样，打了个鬼鬼祟祟又硬的不能再硬的手枪，连内裤都没脱。他想整天都这么干，一边默默感觉着夏洛克的内裤在他的下体的触感。他隔着那柔软的织物揉搓着自己，感受着它吸附在已经湿了的龟头上，然后把他的老二从门襟里掏出来，开始撸动，让丝质或是绸缎或是管他什么奢侈得犯罪的材料在他朝自己的拳头冲刺时托着他的双球。如果是和夏洛克一起，会是什么感觉呢？他们会进展到那种程度吗？他会操夏洛克吗？此刻，在他现有的思绪中，两种可能都一样诱人而有趣地禁忌。他总是喜欢屁股里有一两根手指——当然，他说的是自己的屁股。他从没想他任何一位女朋友，或是玛丽承认过这一点，但他相当肯定所有的男性都暗暗喜欢这么干。他是个医生。他很清楚前列腺的存在。但如果这是是夏洛克……他想象着夏洛克躺在他身后，一根修长的手指玩弄着他的小洞，推进他的身体——或者不是他的手指……  
  
约翰的高潮伴着一声喘息，那强烈的程度让他自己都惊讶万分。他还没意识到自己已经那么近了，但穿着别人的内裤一定会有的“性致”【谁说一定会有啊】，尤其还是这一种，与对他们亲密友谊的强烈的感情【还友谊那您？】结合，再加上酒精的刺激——他一定是一整天大多数时间都在“性致勃勃”。这是很有可能的。约翰侧躺着，面对着沙发背，在黑暗中粗重地喘息，从来势汹汹的高潮中平静下来。他平静下来之后，马上尽量用纸巾清理了一番然后把它们塞进沙发垫里。他白天载处理它们。但是，至少他能确定地回答自己的一个疑问了。他不认为一切都只是酒精作祟，尽管也许夏洛克对于时机不对、约翰现在的选择是更多地出于寻求慰藉而非爱情的想法是对的，他自己的想法也有可能是对的。  
  
 _这都什么事啊_ ，约翰想道。一切都乱成一团。  
  
***  
  
第二天他根本没见到夏洛克。有些让人沮丧，但也让人稍稍松了口气。约翰头昏脑涨口干舌燥地在沙发上醒来。玛丽在厨房噼里啪啦不知在干什么，很可能是故意想要把他弄醒。他看了眼他忘记摘下的表。已经快要十点半了。哦。难怪玛丽想叫醒他。他揉了揉眼睛推起自己僵硬地坐了起来。他有点粘粘的，还穿着夏洛克的内裤。他记起了沙发垫里还塞着的那一坨纸巾，提醒着自己在玛丽离开后要记得把它处理掉，如果她还能离开的话。“玛丽？”他的嗓音低沉而沙哑。  
  
她走进客厅的门厅，一只手掐着腰。她抬起眉毛，一副无动于衷的样子。“早上好啊，睡美人，”她说道，语气还挺愉快——只有一点讽刺而已。  
  
约翰用手作出了“对，好吧，抱歉”的姿势。“你起来好一会儿了吧？”  
  
“现在可是十点半了，约翰，”玛丽说道，仿佛这是“是啊，显然”的代码。  
  
“抱歉，”他本能地说道。“我回来得有点晚。不想吵醒你。”  
  
玛丽哼了一声。“你打鼾打得死人都能吵醒了。我从卧室都能听到。你昨天是喝了多少酒啊？”  
  
约翰试着回想。没喝很多，是吧？他们晚餐时喝了两瓶红酒，但那是佐餐的而且前后一共三个小时呢。“没喝多少，”他说道，感觉很防备。“只是在吃饭时喝了点红酒。”  
  
她的眉毛竟然能抬得更高。“那你们一定是喝了很多红酒。”她审视了约翰一阵，然后转换了方向。“你今天打算做什么？”  
  
约翰思考了一阵。“呃，我还不确定。我们现在正在办一件案子。”他试着找到一种能把“只要夏洛克需要我，我就会在他身边”说得听起来没那么意乱情迷的方式。（说起这个，他连想都不要想他昨天到底差点酿下多大的祸。或许夏洛克会机智地再也不提那件事。除非，要是玛丽和洁琳是对的，难道他不想让事情那样发展吗？）约翰努力清理了思绪。“我可能需要去做些什么。”这说法很含糊，含糊得可疑，但玛丽点了点头。  
  
“好吧，”她说道。“小心点。”  
  
“还记得我是怎么当上上尉的吗？”约翰提醒她，试图以此掩饰自己的怒意。他恨死她对他那种居高临下的态度了。“我确实知道怎么应付麻烦。”  
  
玛丽叹了口气双臂抱住肚子，看起来被激怒了。“别又开始了，”她厌倦地说道。“真是的。我今天不想和脆弱的男性自尊打交道。我三点钟要去做超声波。你能陪我去吗，还是你要半路为了个什么案子撇下我？”  
  
噢。这是约翰唯一不能拒绝的事情。“不会，我当然会去了，”他皱着眉头说道。“我原来不知道你预约了今天。”  
  
这句话为他赢得了她的另一张毫无表情的面孔。玛丽在这方面的收藏数量庞大。“我就没怎么见得着你，”她指出。“而如果你都不在附近，我又干嘛要给你发短信呢？你知道你其实是有责任要承担的吧？”  
  
“对，是啊，好吧，”约翰说道，被愧疚战术搞得心烦意乱。“我很抱歉。我会去的。我们开车去吗？”  
  
“你要是觉得以我现在的状态能坐地铁或是公车，那你就再想想。”玛丽从口袋里拿出一张纸。“我们需要日常用品。”  
  
约翰咬住自己的舌头，咽下了本能的“你想要我去买就请求一下，别那样说出来还指望我跳起来高高兴兴听从吩咐，该死的！”并提醒自己他已经上演了一出“原谅”的闹剧，就算他并没有一直演得很好。“我会去买的。但是我要先洗个澡。”  
  
  
玛丽又审视了他一阵，然后点点头。“好吧。哦，还有我的读书小组今晚要过来。要是你能不在这呆着就再好不过了。”她皱起鼻子忸怩作态地微笑着。这是个不成文的约定，每当玛丽招待她那个愚蠢的读书小组时，约翰就得给房子腾地方。  
  
他一点也不知道那真是个读书小组还是什么玩意但是他真的一点也不关心。它给约翰提供了和夏洛克呆在一起的机会，连借口都不用找了。“当然啦。没问题，”他说道。“他们什么时候来？”  
  
“七点。”玛丽说道。  
  
看起来要是他不起来她就会一直站在门厅盯着他，所以约翰起了身，一边默默希望着她注意不到他的内裤（不太可能，她观察能力很强）而且他没在那深色的织物上留下精斑。有一阵他保持着背对她的姿势，叠着毯子，然后尽量作出随意的姿态走向浴室。直到他走到了门厅，她才开口。  
  
“内裤不错，”她随意地说道。  
  
约翰停了下来，没有回头。“谢了。是以前的。”这倒可能是真的，他又不知道夏洛克穿了它多久。  
  
然而她出口的下一句话把他钉在了原地，虽然用的还是那种既试探又随意的语气。“是夏洛克的吧？”【“你身上这根头发是那个野女人的吧”即视感】  
  
是时候撒个无伤大雅的小谎了。约翰强迫自己转身看着她，震惊地发现玛丽的眼里竟然真的闪烁着恐惧。她不是仅仅在伤害他或是指责他。她是真的在害怕洁琳的推断变成现实。他把声音放软了一些，编了个谎话。“它原本的确是夏洛克的，但是很久以前混到我的衣服里了。它还在我在贝克街的卧室里，而我需要换洗的衣服但又没时间回家，所以……就这样。”  
  
玛丽的眼睛在那条内裤上徘徊不去。“你穿着很好看，”过了一阵她说道。“我们应该多给你买几条这样的。”  
  
约翰耸耸肩，决议无论如何听起来都要毫不在乎。“当然好啊，如果你希望的话。它穿起来很舒服。”  
  
“我喜欢，”玛丽说道。然后她走过房间，亲了亲他的脸颊（他有些宽慰她只碰了脸颊，当然那是在反感之余），接着说道：“你去洗澡吧。我给你泡杯茶。”  
  
约翰为此挤出一个微笑。“那太好了。谢谢。”  
  
玛丽露出一个痛苦的微笑来表明她还是能清楚地意识到他们之间不是真的没问题的，争论仍在，没有解决，但她没说别的就进了厨房。约翰走进浴室，只希望她的行为仍然和他在昨晚的监控录像上看到的一样，显然她直接导致了凯尔•张的——好吧，他们还无法证明那是谋杀，但是鉴于她以往的辉煌战绩，还能是什么情况呢——就说是失踪好了。那个显然经常背叛他的人——还是和莫里亚蒂的妹妹。只有上帝知道她今晚的读书会又要搞些什么——会又是洁琳吗？想到这些他的愤怒又回来了，短暂的困惑消失殆尽。他甚至都不知道他究竟想要什么。有一小部分的他仍然希望她还是他在结婚时以为自己娶的人，尽管他知道自己结了婚之后的第一个月甚至都不算快乐，那时他根本见不到夏洛克。他的另一部分希望他能回到夏洛克把自己从屋顶上丢下来之前，这一次要把一切都照着正确的方式做好。而还有一部分，尽管他还在困惑而酒也醒了，能接受现在的一切，并希望能把除了夏洛克以外的一切都抛在脑后。搬回贝克街然后……看看事情会如和发展。是的。在他这样想着的时候，约翰意识到了在一切的一切之后，他想要的是这个。他还不清楚细节，像是该在什么时候或是……到底该怎么做，但是他对这件事确信无疑。  
  
他想要夏洛克。  
  
***  
  
到约翰去购物时夏洛克都没有联系他，所以约翰给他发了个短信。  
  
 _嘿，抱歉，但是玛丽今天下午又要去做超声波，  
而我已经答应说我会去了。不过今晚她的读书小组会过来。  
不确定那究竟是干什么的。我要不要试试回来瞧瞧他们在干嘛？  
（你想来吗？【Do you want to come?】)  
告诉我你的想法。  
_  
夏洛克过了几分钟才回复，但他好歹是回了。  
  
 _那样太危险了。一切你自己做主就好。  
你想要我去吗？【Do you want me to come?我现在黄暴的脑细胞把这个对话自动脑补成text sex了】  
如果被抓住的话只有你一个人会显得不那么可疑。  
你可以说你落下了什么重要的东西或是怎样的。_  
  
那倒是真的，只是如果是玛丽和洁琳，无论任何借口，无论编得多好，都不可能让他脱身。他也有些失望，尽管这些话是那样合情合理。约翰天人交战了几分钟思考着回复的各种可能性，然后放弃了决定等等再说，接着转而开始整理买回来的日用品。  
  
***  
  
他不知道玛丽为什么想要他一起来超声波，反正她也不知为何让他等在门外。这很烦人。他的作用就是在她等着的时候给她找乐子吗？她出来之后脸上带着含糊的笑容，还几乎岔开了约翰所有的关于超声波结果的问题。不知为何她的微笑让他很闹心，看起来太过沾沾自喜自鸣得意了。但他什么也没说，只是和玛丽一起回家并竭尽全力避免交流，在非死不可上闲晃了一阵后终于走进厨房做起了晚餐。玛丽在卧室里做着他完全不知道的什么事。也许在打盹？她现在在孕期第七个月，那样说得通。约翰做了一道类似炒鸡肉的菜。他不知道自己做的东西叫什么名字，他就是用酱油、海鲜酱还有在冰箱里找到的剩饭炒鸡肉和蔬菜。他轻轻敲了敲卧室门然后把门打开。  
  
玛丽拿着电脑坐在床上，在他把头伸进卧室后谨慎地合上了它。“晚餐做好了，”他说道，试着不皱眉头。  
  
“知道了，”玛丽的语气波澜不惊。  
  
“我还以为你睡了呢。”  
  
玛丽耸耸肩露出一个微笑。“你以为得不对。”  
  
约翰压下他关于她本来可以帮着做晚餐，做点什么都好的评论；但那没关系。他发现自己甚至都不在乎了。只是按照常理来说是人都会那么做的。他放弃了，走回厨房，拿出一个盘子给自己盛好饭。  
  
玛丽几分钟后走出卧室时看了眼餐桌。“我的盘子呢？”  
  
约翰咽下满满一嘴花椰菜。“在碗橱里。我做饭的时候没时间摆桌子。”  
  
玛丽走到碗橱拿出一个盘子。“哦，真迷人，”她讥讽地说道。“我好爱你消极攻击的样子啊。”  
  
“我也爱你什么活都让我做的样子。”约翰继续吃着，试着让自己的下巴别绷得连饭都嚼不了。  
  
她没接这个话茬，但是在从放餐具的抽屉里拿出一副刀叉时搞出了很大的动静，然后尽可能坐到离他最远的地方。“现在六点半了，”她说道。  
  
“我知道啊。”  
  
“我的读书俱乐部很快就要到了。”  
  
约翰眼睛还看着自己的盘子，但眉毛却抬了起来。“你说是七点开始的。如果有人早到半小时，那他们就该有住在这里的人还在这儿的觉悟。我猜他们知道有我这么个人。有个人不是去了婚礼吗？爱丽丝或是什么的？”  
  
“艾利森。对，约翰，她是那群该死的伴娘之一，”玛丽尖刻地说。  
  
一个雇来的伴娘，为了掩饰玛丽并没有一群“真正的”朋友。他挥了挥叉子，仍然不看她的眼睛。“那就是了。他们知道我的存在。我的确住在这。我吃完我该死的晚饭自然会走的。”  
  
玛丽大声呼了口气，好像关于他的每一件事都让她不顺心，但她什么也没说。  
  
约翰继续吃着，而且虽然他只想赶快把饭吃完，他还是努力用平常的速度吃着，让沉默尴尬得得心应手。吃完饭后他把盘子拿到了水槽但并没有洗。他这纯粹只是小肚鸡肠但是他一点也不在乎。他把炒锅留在燃气灶上，也没有清理柜台。如果玛丽真的搞来一堆人谈论一本书，那她可以整理一下。如果只是洁琳，像他怀疑的那样，那这也没什么关系了，是吧？又不是说洁琳会检查厨房。他想着洁琳是怎么故意让他嫉妒的，她看到她成功了之后是如何地得意，想到这些他只想揍她。尽管他还记得她说夏洛克从不在“‘PG-13区”之外碰她的话，还有他听到之后有多宽心。好吧：他就是嫉妒了。没错。他才是夏洛克爱的那个人，该死的。如果有人触碰他，那也应该是他而不是别人。约翰披上外套走出公寓，一句话也没多和玛丽说。  
  
走到楼下，他天人交战着究竟该怎么做然后最终决定藏在惠特尼家的垃圾箱旁边。他们家后面有一条小巷，在垃圾箱和街道之间有一根柱子，与垃圾箱间只有一点空隙够约翰挤进去。他一边挤一边想他没再高些还真不错；夏洛克不屈身根本进不来，而这个空间窄得根本没办法屈身。约翰看了看时间然后开始等待。六点五十一。  
  
这是漫长的九分钟，但他的耐心得到了回报：刚过七点，洁琳就到了。她从最近的地铁站的方向沿着人行道漫步走来，嘴边挂着一个虚弱的微笑。约翰觉得自己牙关紧锁。他又等了五分钟，然后从那狭小的藏身处出来偷偷回到自己的公寓。这一次他更加警觉，在爬楼梯时更加小心不发出声音。他能听到她们说话的声音；她们还呆在客厅里。  
  
“……还以为他永远也不会走开了，”玛丽的语气十分恼火。“我都跟他说他们七点就到了，他还就稳稳当当坐在那里，有多慢就吃多慢。”  
  
“嗯，你总不能他在被赶走的时候还高高兴兴吧，”洁琳倒还讲道理。“而且你们还吵着架呐。”  
  
“他一直都被赶走的啊，”玛丽说道，对于洁琳的观点无动于衷。“到现在他该知道，我的读书小组来的时候，他就该离开。”  
  
“我是一整个‘读书小组’呢，是吗？”洁琳戏弄道。“我还以为我是烘培课呢。”  
  
“那是以前的事了，傻瓜，”玛丽说道，但语气里并没有该有的那么像是开玩笑。“你成为读书俱乐部已经一个月了。”  
  
“我会尽量跟上的，”洁琳拖长了调子，听起来一点歉意也没有。  
  
玛丽从鼻子里喷出一声笑。接下来约翰能听到的就是接吻的声音，想着这是洁琳第二次亲吻一个他爱着的人，或是爱过的人，当着他的面或是正让他听到。至少这次她不知道他在。他还是想揍她，尽管她的欠揍程度敌不上他那谎话连篇的不忠的妻子的一半。那声音一直持续着，（她们到底什么时候去卧室啊？）约翰咬紧牙关继续听着。  
  
“我们有多长时间？”过了一会儿洁琳气喘吁吁地问道。  
  
“几个小时，除非他和夏洛克闹掰了。”玛丽听起来很恼火。“他这些天连借口都不找了。但是公平点来说，他们的确有个需要很长时间来解决的案子，不是吗？”  
  
洁琳大笑起来。“大卫把尸体处理好了吗？”  
  
这下玛丽听起来比以往的所有时候都更恼火了。“没有，”她说道。“第一具是弄好了，但是弄得很马虎——他把它留在我杀掉他那个公园旁边的一辆装卸车里了。显然尸体被卸开了。不清楚他是怎么做到不被看见而且目前尸体的味道还没有引起注意的，但到现在为止一切都还好。他很肯定公园里他在的那个地方没有摄像头，不然夏洛克那该死的哥哥早就开始调查这件事了。”  
  
“那很聪明啊，”洁琳指出。“另外一个呢？那个中国人？”  
  
约翰恨死了她们谈论那些被玛丽杀掉的人时，连他们的名字都不叫。多么没有人性。他突然意识到他从来不知道他在阿富汗不得不射杀的塔利班分子们的名字，不过，他开枪的次数也不算多，是吧？他当然会在战火密集时被叫上前线，而他在战场上射击的精准度一直被普遍称道，但医疗才是他的主要工作。而且无论是非对错，那就是战争：你永远见不到敌人的脸。没有选择的余地。她们在谋杀前做了研究，特意选择了拥有能进入系统的密码的特定职位的人，让她们能播放假造的莫里亚蒂的影像。在玛丽干掉他们之前她们一点知道了那些人的名字。  
  
“尸体在房顶上，”玛丽说道。“大卫本来应该昨天就把它处理掉但是他没办成。说是他忙着干别的呢。我觉得我说得很明白如果他不是忙着他该做的事的话，就会有第三具需要清理的尸体了，而我现在的状态可不适合干那种活，是吧？”  
  
“的确，”洁琳同意道。  
  
“要是大卫干不了就得你去干了，”玛丽说道。  
  
有那么一阵谁也没有说话，约翰都能想象出洁琳脸上会是什么样的表情。“什么？”她说道，听起来震惊不已，这证实了约翰的之前的猜想。“塞布丽娜！我不做那种破事！我是个技术人员！还记得吗？在那时运营着环球CAM节目的人？”  
  
约翰听到了一声巴掌。“叫你干什么就干什么，”玛丽尖刻地说道。“这是团队任务。你忘了？你想从经营世界最大的地下犯罪网络中获益，那我们就都必须把自己的手弄脏。我知道这是大卫的任务，但是如果他干不好，我们就除掉他而与此同时，得有个人处理尸体。我知道这不是你的活儿！但是我们也只能凑活了。你知道我平常是会自己搞定这些事的。我只是不能都怀孕七个月了还搬尸体啊，看在上帝的份上。”  
  
约翰轻轻向前一步溜到拐角处。洁琳正用手捧着脸但是在点头，长长的头发落在前面遮住了她的表情。“我知道，”她说道，语气中的玩笑意味消失无踪。“我很抱歉。他不做的话我就去做。只是我——我不知道什么做。你得救救我。”  
  
玛丽把手放到洁琳脸上把她拉近，亲吻她的前额。“我会的，”她保证道。声音温和多了。“不过，也许大卫能拿钱办好事，自己处理好尸体。”  
  
洁琳点点头。“好的。”  
  
玛丽又亲了她一下。“嘿，”她说道，声音中带着温暖的关心。“没事了。你很好。我很抱歉。都是荷尔蒙的错，而且我还所有的事情都要担心……约翰和夏洛克呆在一起的时间太长了，还知道有两具尸体没处理好，就因为大卫是个废物……我很抱歉。我不该打你的。”  
  
“对，”洁琳说道，然而语气很柔和，没有任何挑衅的意味。“你不该打我。”但她抬起头让玛丽亲吻她的嘴，手则去到玛丽肿胀的肚子和乳房处。（就算是这样，约翰内心深处还是为她感到可悲。）“我不能相信你和他睡了，”洁琳在接吻的间隙说道。“他就是个操蛋的失败者。”  
  
“别嫉妒了，”玛丽说道，语气间像是这是一句经常出口的常规提醒。“他自有他的用处。而且你自己也有玩具啊。别忘了这一点。”  
  
“那倒没错，但是那个大卫，”洁琳抱怨道。“他唯一的优点就是他长得很像约翰，那样约翰就永远不会察觉那不是他的孩子了。”  
  
约翰一瞬间停止了呼吸。什么？玛丽的声音大声地回应了他。“什么？”她瞪着洁琳。“大卫不是孩子的爸爸。你疯了吧？”  
  
约翰意识到血管在自己的耳朵里剧烈地搏动着，极力想要听清楚。洁琳看起来一头雾水。“但是你说过那不是约翰的，”她说道，看起来对自己的话很不确定。“塞布……你说过的。你圣诞节前就说你从九月开始就知道了。”  
  
“当然不是约翰的，”玛丽说着，翻了个白眼。“孩子是查尔斯的。不然你以为我为什么要他死？”  
  
约翰觉得自己的大脑震惊得一片空白。他退回到入口的一处阴影里，全身重重地抵着墙，事情的真相像是一个喇叭一样在他的头脑中蜂鸣。查尔斯。查尔斯•奥古斯都•马格努森。那个比莫里亚蒂还要让他和夏洛克恨之入骨的人。那个弹他的人。那个因为弹了他而被夏洛克杀掉的人——此举直接导致夏洛克的被捕和流放，只不过玛丽和洁琳不小心把他救了回来，还多亏了她们赶早不赶晚的时机，在那个时候入侵了广播网络造成了莫里亚蒂复活的假象。而玛丽一直怀着他的孩子。（从这个角度想，知道马格努森很可能就在约翰之前几小时还在玛丽体内，约翰剧烈地抖动起来，不得不忍住一阵强烈的恶心的感觉。那个在贝克街壁炉里小便的人曾经在他妻子的体内，和约翰的老二呆过同一个地方。想想就让人恶心，反胃，让人想吐。这简直就像是他和马格努森通过一个中介做了爱。）玛丽怎么可能，怎么可能和他在一起过？？但这样一切都解释得通了：如果玛丽和马格努森在哥本哈根时在一起干过活，她一定知道他没有关于她的任何实体文件。那晚她去马格努森的办公室，那是在蜜月的一个月之后，她是去要求马格努森在关于孩子的问题上不要多嘴。马格努森不知如何得知了孩子是他的并以此来要挟玛丽。  
  
一切都严丝合缝了：如果玛丽在夏洛克面前杀掉了马格努森，夏洛克就会知道她有需要掩藏的秘密并不留情面地发掘真相。她选择了朝他开枪来确保他不多嘴，但夏洛克奇迹般地活了下来，并在保障了约翰的安全的条件下，在印着她的影像的莱恩斯特花园的空房间中与她对峙，于是她不得不承认她从前是一位杀手。反正那也藏不住了，夏洛克可是明明白白看到了她穿得像个忍者一样，拿着带消音器的枪指着马格努森那种人的脑袋。她想让他们相信那就是她全部的秘密，至少是决意要隐瞒孩子的身世。因为那是唯一能稍稍动摇约翰在那一晚就离开她的决心的因素。她怀着他的孩子。事情理所当然该重新考量。如果一切只是她朝夏洛克开了枪而没有其他因素，他第二天直接就会签字离婚，而她对这一点知道得清清楚楚。  
  
洁琳的反应则表现在口头上，约翰浑身一震止住思绪回到了现实中。“但——塞布丽娜！”她听起来和约翰同样诧异，而且不知怎么，也同样受伤，甚至更甚。“你没和他在一起——你没和他睡过。不能是他。你知道他是什么样的人！从你让我给他工作以来，那个人就让我生活在地狱里。他会弹我的眼睛，还有别的那种破事。”  
  
约翰现在看不到她们，也就不知道玛丽的脸上是什么样的表情，但她的声音是耐心的，就像跟她说话的是个孩子。“他是我雇来的，”玛丽说道。“他是我们组织的一部分。最开始是你哥哥雇他来的，而他现在是我的人了。显然我们有时工作得会很密切。你在哥本哈根就该知道有这种事了。”  
  
“但是——不应该是卡姆，”洁琳重复道。“塞布，他太猥琐了！我不能相信你和他睡过。我不能相信我的嘴和他的鸡巴去过一样的地方。而且就算不管那些，等到孩子像卡姆一样长到七英尺高时你要怎么和约翰说呢？你和约翰都不是巨人啊。”  
  
她的声音很苦涩，正如约翰此时的心情。“我恨那个缩写，”玛丽说道。“那是他的首字母缩写，不是他的名字。而且他不猥琐。他只是不尊重任何人或是任何东西。尊重这个尊重那个，到最后只会惹人烦。他发现孩子是他的之后想要公开这件事，他想取得监护权。他威胁我。他也太自大了，还以为自己是世界之王呢，就凭他知道那些信息。那个怪胎。”  
  
“怪胎”。这两个字让他想起夏洛克，想起萨莉•多诺万那种人和他们的评判标准。想起世界上所有曾经让夏洛克感到渺小，感到被排挤，感到被厌恶的人。他之前没有意识到玛丽就是那种人——尽管那都显现在小事之中，不是吗？“我不是约翰，你撒谎我能看出来”，还对于他和他的声望无动于衷。甚至否认。“瞧，还是会有这种事的”。约翰感觉到心中即使原本还留有对玛丽的一丝情感也完全消失了，尽管她侮辱的其实是马格努森而不是夏洛克——是马格努森，她肚子里的孩子就是他的。  
  
“他才不是世界之王，”洁琳低声说着，声音中带上了抵触。“我哥哥才是。他才是王。”  
  
“王者已逝，”玛丽提醒她，声音柔和而危险。  
  
洁琳低下头，点头表示接受，表达着自己对于这一明显的事实的无能为力，接着大声说出口，确认着这一点。接受着这一点。“女王万岁。”  
  
玛丽微笑地看着她，满意地合上眼睛。“好姑娘，”她的语气变得温和了。她双手捧着洁琳的脸又亲了亲她的前额。“公事谈完了。我们去卧室吧。”  
  
洁琳同意了之后她们就离开了，而约翰躲在入口处，心脏砰砰跳动着，舌尖的苦涩滋味久久不能散去。  
  
***  
  
约翰悄悄走进贝克街。他没给夏洛克发短信说自己要回来。已经很晚了，凌晨一点多。他之前走了几个小时，试着理清思路，平复心情。他理解不了洁琳，为什么在玛丽那样对她以后还呆在那里。这么说来洁琳一手操控了广播事件，在环球CAM指挥协调，而玛丽那时和他呆在一起，看他在夏洛克的飞机飞往流放地塞尔维亚前说出最艰难的再会。一切都水落石出，除了一点：洁琳竟然忍受着那种对待方式。尽管极不情愿，他还是真心地觉得她很可怜了，尽管理解她如何忍受这一切实属不易。如果她心甘情愿，那这一切都是她自己的错。玛丽也试图用类似的方式操控他，虽然仅仅限于口头。消极攻击，对于他的能力和决策的并不隐晦的质疑。他还记得他们去那个毒窟营救他们邻居的孩子——艾萨克•惠特尼的那一天。玛丽是怎样讽刺地取笑他带上撬棒的，然后大概察觉到自己做得不妙，于是赶紧试着用一个已经太迟了的赞美来弥补。他从来都受不了那种废话，无论是她还是别人说出的。雷斯垂德有一次说道他不知道约翰怎么能受得了夏洛克说的某些话，但尽管夏洛克总是对约翰有很高的期望，他却从来不曾没让约翰感到自己被尊重，被需要，不曾不让约翰意识到他了解约翰的能力并重视它们。约翰一直都知道这一点。再说，他不止一次地伤害过夏洛克的感情，而夏洛克一直都忍受下去从不争辩。不过自从夏洛克回来以后就没有发生过那种事了。也许他察觉到自己对约翰的感情以后就停止了，前提是他真的有所察觉。  
  
约翰轻轻走上楼，绕过客厅直接走进他从前的卧室。他正脱着衣服，脱到只剩下内裤和T恤，然后他听到楼下传来脚步声，接着那声音来到通往顶层的楼梯上。  
  
“约翰？”夏洛克的声音带着睡意显得很粗糙：这么说来，约翰把他吵醒了。  
  
他走到半开的房门前朝楼梯下看着。“是我，嗨，”他说道。“如果我进来的时候吵醒了你，真抱歉。”  
  
夏洛克穿着他的睡裤，上身赤裸。月光透过窗户洒在楼梯上，他苍白肌肤上的墙伤十分显眼。他对着约翰的话挥了挥手。“没关系，”他说道。“你还好吗？”【次奥你不是被吵醒你是感应到约翰心情不好醒来的吗我不行了】  
  
（就算他睡着，还是能感受到吗？）约翰露出半个微笑。“还行吧，”他说道。接着他呼出一口气。“其实不太好，”他改口了，承认了自己的感觉。  
  
夏洛克又做出一个模糊的姿势。“你……想谈谈吗？”  
  
“现在？”约翰问道。“现在大半夜呐。”  
  
“有什么关系吗？我们都醒着啊。”夏洛克抬眼看着他，很可能看不到他的脸，因为他背对着卧室里亮着的台灯。  
  
“我知道，”约翰说道。“但是你刚刚在睡着呢。我不想让你一直睡不成。”  
  
“得了吧，”夏洛克说道，好像这是他听过的最无力的理由。“我去烧水。”他转过身走向厨房。  
  
约翰犹豫了一会儿，找了一件旧睡袍穿在自己的T恤和内裤外面，然后走下楼来到厨房。夏洛克穿上了睡袍，那件约翰最喜欢的蓝色的，正从碗橱里拿出茶杯。约翰坐了下来。“你怎么知道我很难过？”他轻轻地问道。  
  
夏洛克停下了动作越过肩膀扭头看着他。“你到这儿来了，”他简简单单地说。  
  
有理有据。约翰看着桌子。“所以，正如我怀疑的那样，‘读书小组’是洁琳。”他说道。  
  
壶里的水烧开了。夏洛克关掉燃气，瞥了他一眼，把水倒进茶壶然后放到桌子上。他坐到约翰对面，手指交叉放在身前，全神贯注地看着约翰。“你成功留在那里偷听了？”  
  
“我藏在了巷子里，然后又回到了房子里，是啊，”约翰说道。他用一根手指指着茶壶。“你泡的是哪种茶？我不想整晚醒着而且事已至此我想睡着已经很难了，所以如果里面有咖啡因……”【小夏那么爱你又细心，怎么可能嘛。。。。】  
  
“没有，”夏洛克说道。“是甘菊茶。是安眠的。我只是觉得你可能想先谈一谈。说出来吧。”  
  
约翰听了他的话朝他飞快地笑了笑，没有直视他的眼睛，但他真的很感激。只要夏洛克全心全意，他能变得十分细心体贴。“我了解到一些事，”他说道，笑容淡去了。“大卫绝对是和他们一起工作的。为他们工作。他本来应该在玛丽杀人以后去清理尸体的，”  
  
“她承认她杀了他们了吗？”夏洛克拿起茶壶盖嗅了嗅，然后把它放回去并为他们两个都倒了茶。  
  
“对，”约翰说道。“她说了很多她本来能自己清理，但是她现在的状况不适合做那种事。而我还以为她只用那个借口逃避刷碗呢。”这是个很小的玩笑，但是夏洛克还是微微笑了笑。  
  
“你说他本来应该清理？他没有吗？”  
  
“第一起，道斯或是道森，显然是在玛丽杀害他的公园中的一辆装卸车里。第二个显然还在那人公寓的屋顶。我不知道玛丽是怎么把他弄到那里去的，但显然她就是在那里杀了他。”约翰拿起自己的茶杯喝了一小口。还很烫，但是味道很好。他不常喝草药茶，但夏洛克泡得很淡，恰到好处地清新，几乎让人觉得安慰。美好极了。不知怎么，那温度本身就给人安慰的感觉，而他现在的确需要安慰。当然，夏洛克的存在是更好更大的安慰，但用茶的形式考虑这件事会更容易些。  
  
夏洛克点点头，仔细思考着这件事。接着他越过杯子看着约翰，眼睛在厨房的灯光下碧蓝碧蓝的。“还有呢？”  
  
他永远知道。约翰与他对视了一会儿，然后目光落到自己的茶上。“在你打扰她之前，她正打算杀掉马格努森，”他说道。他觉得心情沉重。  
  
“有意思，”夏洛克说道。“继续。”  
  
“迈克罗夫特说对了。他们之前的确认识彼此。他们在哥本哈根一起工作过。在莫里亚蒂死前他为他工作，在玛丽接手后又为她工作。”约翰绕过那件事谈论着其他的事情，因为夏洛克也应该了解它们。  
  
“知道了，”夏洛克说道，还在等着。他总是知道约翰有没有什么没说出口的话。他耐心等着，丝毫没有催促的意思。  
  
约翰强迫自己说出口。（那实在是一种侮辱，该死的。）“他当时在威胁她，”他说道。“但不是我们以为的那种原因。他威胁说要告诉我他是她孩子的父亲。”  
  
夏洛克怀疑地瞪着他。“他为什么要那么做？谁会相信这样荒谬的谎话呢？”  
  
约翰露出一个痛苦的、双唇紧绷的笑容。“嗯，首先来讲，玛丽就会，”他说道，每个字听起来都十分干涩。“因为那不是谎话。”  
  
夏洛克的表情变得更加怀疑，几乎都要空白了。“说真的？”  
  
“对哒。”约翰难受地看向一旁，喝了一小口茶。“不得不说我花了一阵子才接受这件事。然后我觉得自己应该补洗七千次澡。”  
  
夏洛克苦了下脸。“当然啦，”他说道，语气间满是理解和同情。“哦，上帝啊，约翰。我真遗憾。”  
  
“是啊，”约翰说道，又看向他的茶。“我也是，不过我倒是觉得那至少简化了这件事的某个方面。我只是——我是说，她一直知道这件事，对吧？她一直知道要是我知道孩子不是我的，在她朝你开枪后我是绝对不会再和她呆在一起了。无论她的借口是什么。但是有一个孩子。我以为是我的孩子。我完全了解即使离了婚我还是有监护权，还是能独自抚养她，但没人会对那种事情轻易做决定。”  
  
“当然不会，”夏洛克说道。他犹豫了。“你一定很难过。”他皱起眉头。“对不起，那大概是……有些保守的陈述。”  
  
“既是又不是，”约翰说道，对这件事他依然觉得无比地纠结。“我本来也没想这么早要孩子。或是说我本来不想要孩子。我们关于这件事都没有谈过。我们一直都用用保护措施。但是发生这种事按理来说是应该高兴的，是吧？而且我的确是挺高兴的，在我或多或少接受了这个消息之后。我还是希望没有这么早有孩子，而且还疑惑怎么可能会发生这种事，鉴于我们一直都很小心，但是这种事还是有可能发生的。说实话，我担心过那会影响我和你一起工作。从这个角度来讲这还挺让我宽慰，就算这么说听起来像是白痴一样。不过这样一来关于玛丽的事就轻松得多了。”  
  
“也许吧，”夏洛克小心地同意道。  
  
“洁琳也并不喜欢这一点，”约翰说道。“说句题外话——玛丽对她简直太糟糕了。照我来说，简直就是虐待。”  
  
“那倒不让人惊讶，”夏洛克立即说道。“玛丽——抱歉，约翰——但是玛丽即使在小事上也常常操控别人。大概，在她……最真实的一面，我认为很容易相信她能做出更糟糕的事来。”  
  
约翰飞给他一个眼神。“说话的是一个在她朝你开枪前就能列出一个单子的恨她的人，我一点也不吃惊。”  
  
“很公平，”夏洛克承认道。“我想知道洁琳为什么忍者她。”  
  
“谁知道呢，”约翰说道。“人们为了自己所爱的人是会做出疯狂的事的。”他想都没想就说了出来，但话一出口紧随其后的一阵寂静简直震耳欲聋。他偷偷看了眼夏洛克，他正盯着自己的茶，一句话也不说，而他则希望自己能把那句欠考虑的话咽回去。（他要不要说点什么？）他——现在——很清楚地意识到，过去三年夏洛克做的一切几乎都是由对他的爱所驱动。从他从巴茨医院楼顶纵身一跃起，拯救了约翰的性命也救了哈德森太太和雷斯垂德，咽下对玛丽的过去的一切怀疑，巨细无靡地计划着他们的婚礼，以真正意义上的史无前例的无私放弃了约翰，为了约翰严守玛丽的秘密，并最终以一种能让约翰完全摆脱罪责的方式杀掉马格努森，独自揽下一切惩罚，夏洛克什么也没做，只是一直在自己的能力范围内把能给约翰的全部都给了他。【我艹我要哭了】这一切都让人震撼，而这一次，无论他昨晚没有机会说出口的是什么，约翰都真的想要说出来。只是他知道夏洛克不想要他说出来。  
  
沉默在两人之间延伸。过了一阵子，夏洛克，这个一直用指甲刮着桌面的家伙，终于开了口。“你到底有没有想过这一切结束后你想要怎么办？”他问道，眼睛还是盯着桌子。  
  
约翰也看着他的手指运行的轨迹。“我想过，”他说道，说得十分谨慎。他清了清喉咙。“我会，呃，想要回来，如果没关系的话。搬回来，我是说。”  
  
夏洛克松了口气的表情昭然若揭，尽管他一定挣扎着想要掩饰起来。他点了下头，也仅仅是沉了沉下颌。“好啊。”他停住了，很可能在仔细挑选着用词，然后飞快地补充道：“我很期待。期待你回家。”【哦艹我又要哭了】  
  
约翰微笑起来，但夏洛克没看着他。夏洛克换掉了他用的词，从“回来”改成了“回家”；他也仍然认为贝克街是约翰的归宿。不知怎么，这让他感到愉悦。“好啊，”他说道。“等到这一切结束。”  
  
夏洛克点点头，还是盯着桌子。【桌子要盯漏了啦】然后，他小心翼翼地问道：“你还好吗？今天发生了好多事。”  
  
约翰深深吸进一口气然后缓缓地呼出来，然后又小小地喝了口甘菊茶。“我觉得还好，”他说道。“是有很多事。但是我们除了面对也没别的办法了，是吧？我是说，我是不会回避起来只让你和迈克罗夫特处理的。那是我妻子。”  
  
“但那不表示一切就是你的责任，”夏洛克说道，终于抬起了头看着他。【卷卷你脖子疼不疼啊】“在你遇到她之前她就是那个样子了。”  
  
“我知道，”约翰这样说，而且他也这样想，但他并不觉得难过。“但还是一样。我想要帮忙。”  
  
夏洛克又点点头。“好吧。那我们明天就和雷斯垂德一起去搜查尸体。要是他们同意，我就去帮帮法医队，然后我们看看能不能确定地把它同玛丽联系起来。我们去公寓看看能不能找到那个带着马尾辫的帽子。我们有摄像机拍下她的脸，我们可以将那个时间同凯尔•张的死亡时间比对。然后我们让雷斯垂德逮捕她。”  
  
“你会告诉他吗？”约翰想知道这件事。“我们大概应该让他了解情况，不然这太让人震惊了。”  
  
夏洛克微微笑了笑。“他不会那么吃惊的。他在恨玛丽的那个名单上。”  
  
“真的嘛！为什么？”  
  
“不清楚，”夏洛克说着耸了耸肩。“但是迹象很明显。事实上，和你越亲近的人越不喜欢你妻子。抱歉。”【因为大家都是真相帝】  
  
“别，”约翰说道。“我也不喜欢我妻子了。”  
  
夏洛克不自然地笑了笑。“我不得不说，我也不了。”他朝约翰微笑着，使得他胸中充满温暖的泡泡，都快要溢出来了。  
  
约翰张开嘴吸了口气想要说话，但夏洛克马上换上了那种防备的神情，于是他又把嘴闭上了。  
  
夏洛克起身把自己的茶杯拿到水槽。“那我们现在大概都该去睡了，”他说道，听起来很不自然，一下子把他们之间的距离拉远了。  
  
“我——”  
  
“你的茶喝完了吗？”夏洛克打断了他。  
  
“呃，喝完了，”约翰说道。“夏洛克——”  
  
约翰觉得有些泄气，但他什么也做不了。如果夏洛克真的完全不想谈，约翰也不能逼他。他叹了口气。他觉得那几乎成了生理反应。如果迈克罗夫特和艾琳•艾德勒的话是可信的，那夏洛克对于感情（和身体）上的问题就是毫无经验的，而且很可能他对这一切有些惊慌，至少在他没有假装的时候是这样。约翰思考着他是如何描述他和洁琳的虚假关系的，那番话十分肯定，而他想知道夏洛克为什么选择那种方式描述它。就好像他觉得自己不可能与人有那种类型的关系一样。约翰对于早就听了好多次的陈词滥调曾不以为意，而鉴于那天晚些时候他们闯进了马格努森的办公室而夏洛克那晚上大部分时间正忙着死呢，那些话几乎溜出了他的思维。  
  
好吧。那就算了吧。他不会强制的。他想一旦一切都尘埃落定，会有谈论感情和约翰搬回来意味着什么还有所有那些事的时间的。而且，夏洛克是对的：明天很重要，而他们需要做好准备。约翰尽量安静地刷了牙上了厕所，清楚地知道夏洛克就在磨砂玻璃门外的卧室里，然后爬上床去睡觉。【为什么不直接拉开门去睡♂觉】  
  
***  
  
约翰决定让夏洛克告诉雷斯垂德关于玛丽的事。他觉得这样首先会让雷斯垂德不那么尴尬。他们说话的时候，约翰就蹲在雷斯垂德的法医队旁边，他们正从装卸车里取出已经开始腐烂的尸体碎块。法医正兴致勃勃地谈论着希望能找到肝脏从而推断死亡时间，或是找到牙齿来比对牙科记录。他不停地说着凶手将尸体肢解的行为是徒劳的，那样根本不能减缓对于尸体的身份鉴定的进程。约翰决心不告诉他那只是凶手想要将尸体放进装卸车的更简便的方式，不过说起来谁知道大卫的脑回路是什么样的呢。他瞥着夏洛克和雷斯垂德站着的位置，后者在听夏洛克说话时表情扭曲成难以置信和对于听到的内容的厌恶的集合，同时双手深深插进外套口袋里。夏洛克也皱着眉，尽管那有可能只是因为光线太强，并且把话说得又快又轻，眼神也四处乱瞟，就是不看着雷斯垂德。他大概在对于他被枪击的晚上，以及其揭露出的事实，以及马格努森等等一切作出解释。迈克罗夫特已经解决了惩罚的问题，所以雷斯垂德不必担心他用不用逮捕夏洛克或是怎样。  
  
接着法医对他说了什么，哦，是想要他把手的那块拿去给证据搜集人员去记录指纹。约翰同意了，把它装袋然后拿了过来。夏洛克在他走回装卸车的路上来到他旁边。“你还好吗？”他轻轻地问道。  
  
“还好，不错，”约翰说道。“那，呃，你把一切都告诉雷斯垂德了？”  
  
“对，”夏洛克简介地说。  
  
“然后呢？”约翰想要知道。“他怎么回答？”  
  
夏洛克脸上又显出那种疏远的神情，在他的视线扫视着公园时眉毛和鼻梁都皱了起来。“嗯，他有很多问题，那是很自然的。我觉得我回答了大部分。他的确说了他可以逮捕玛丽，就凭她朝我开了枪。迈克罗夫特还保存着医院取出的子弹，主治医师关于它的报告也在封存记录中。如果需要庭审，那可以证明我被枪击了。不过雷斯垂德更想至少再加上这两起谋杀。”  
  
“其余那些呢？”约翰问道。“迈克罗夫特的那些资料？”  
  
夏洛克点点头。“我告诉了他事情比这件案子要庞大复杂得多，而他也同意了一旦有确凿证据证明这起谋杀只是一小部分就把事情交到我哥哥手里。”  
  
“你被枪击的那一晚，马格努森办公室的监控录像不会有记录吗？”  
  
“没有，显然系统出故障了。玛丽，也有可能是洁琳。”夏洛克说道。  
  
约翰想了想他们发现洁琳时，她正昏迷在地流着血。是玛丽干的——冷血无情地击倒了她的情人，伤害了她。“他们能找到这件事的证据吗？”  
  
夏洛克摇摇头。“他们需要找到子弹然后同武器做比对。必须小心处理。”  
  
约翰沮丧地咬紧牙关。“我们挑拣完飞利浦•道斯以后，你想要我去找那顶带马尾的帽子吗？”  
  
“对，但我会和你一起去，”夏洛克说道。“你自己去太危险了，我们现在和她的罪行太接近了。如果她正在监视着，她会知道你在这里而且有所觉察的。”  
  
“要是她在家，不是有点尴尬吗？”约翰回应地朝法医挥挥手，那家伙正兴奋地朝他打着手势。“我是说，自从你坐的那架飞机起飞，你们俩还没说过话呢。你们是朋友的表象可能有点被揭开了啊。”  
  
“那没什么。”夏洛克满不在乎地耸耸肩。“我就要和你一起去。”【这里是译者在卖萌】  
  
约翰接受了。“行吧。你瞧——法医好像想要我过去。我去帮他把活干完，然后你想去哪我们就去哪。”【这特么不是译者在卖萌，军医你这么宠卷子真的好嘛】  
  
“好啊。”夏洛克走回雷斯垂德身边，但约翰知道他的余光还是在看着他。这么说来。他是在担心了。至少来说，是有所挂念。  
  
约翰快速地扫视着公园，但是什么也没有发现。  
  
***  
  
让人高兴的是，他们晚些时候到公寓时，玛丽不在。夏洛克检查着厨房，而约翰则翻找衣柜。花了很久，但他最终找到了——带着马尾辫的帽子（可笑的东西），那玩意被塞在一个袋子里，里面满是玛丽从没穿过的鞋帽。这么说来，这些都是伪装了。他走出卧室后，夏洛克宣布自己发现他们家有一种很有趣的霉菌，就长在被玛丽在他搬进来之前就放在冰箱最里面的一罐橄榄里。【小夏我爱死你了】  
  
“好极了，”约翰说道。“哪儿找着的搁哪儿。接下来呢？”  
  
“苏格兰场，”夏洛克说道。“我想去看看法医队做得怎么样。”  
  
***  
  
他们等到天黑才去凯尔•张生前居住的公寓。雷斯垂德按照正常的方式带领他的团队从门进入走楼梯上了楼顶——无聊，这是夏洛克的评论，然后坚持他和约翰要从后巷搭起的不知用来修什么的脚手架上去。脚手架紧靠大楼，最高点比楼顶高些。它的一侧是开放的，有点危险，再说现在正刮着大风。  
  
“小心点，”约翰爬到围着楼顶的矮墙下面时说道。“现在风刮得很大。”  
  
夏洛克丢给他一个了然的眼神然后说道：“一月。”  
  
雷斯垂德在对着他们带着的耳机讲话。耳机是单向的，他听不到他们在说什么。“好了，我们正在四处查看。目前为止这里没人，除了我们的人，但我们不知道那个叫大卫的什么时候会回来。如果尸体还在这里，他很可能今晚就回来。赶快上来吧，小心身后。”  
  
约翰看向夏洛克，看到他点了点头，接着他们翻过矮墙来到屋顶。雷斯垂德的人已经散开了，四处是拿着照明工具的人在寻找尸体。  
  
“在这儿！”一名警官喊道，然后大家都赶了过去。  
  
尸体靠着墙被摆成了坐姿，靠近角落。从门那里几乎看不到。约翰蹲下身小心地光着手测定皮肤的温度，然后带上手套到处戳着。“回到实验室你的法医能确定死亡时间，不过照我看来死亡时间与十天前凶手的造访时间吻合。”他说道，尽管知道雷斯垂德了解实情，还是回避着玛丽的名字。“他应该就是以这个姿势死亡的，否则将双腿摆成这个形状很困难。”尤其是凶手还是一个怀孕七个月的女人，但这句话他并没有大声说出口。  
  
夏洛克在他身边蹲下，抬起死者的一边眼睑。“看这里，”他说道。“点状皮下出血。你怎么看？”  
  
他用手电照亮了张的眼睛，约翰同意了他的观点。“曾经窒息，”他语气冰冷地说道。“没有枪伤，我认为公寓里的弹壳只是威胁性的。我认为死因是窒息。”  
  
“他是被勒死的？”雷斯垂德从他的背后问道，语气间染上了一丝难以置信。他知道是谁干的。约翰想象着他正试着调和自己对于玛丽的印象，尽管他显然并不喜欢她，但勒死一个三十多岁的华人男性是个截然不同的新信息。  
  
“我认为是的，对，”约翰语气平平地说道。夏洛克无声地指向张手臂上的一些痕迹，然后卷起他的衣袖。“这是什么？”约翰问自己，低身更近距离地检查它们。有些是伤口，但还有一些痕迹……“他被烧伤了！”他大声地说道，感觉十分恐惧。“这些是烧伤！”  
  
夏洛克的视线同他相遇，脸上的表情满是同情。“我明白了，他不会轻易交出密码的。”  
  
她折磨了他。夏洛克没说出来。约翰瘫坐在自己的脚上，心中不安到极点。一个怀着孕的女人，体内还带着一个生命，对另一个人类做出了这种事。读迈克罗夫特提供的那些关于她从前的杀人行径的档案是一回事，但以这种方式获得第一手的资料，眼睁睁看着证据——  
  
一声枪响从背后传来。“枪！”雷斯垂德喊道，叙述着显而易见的事实。“找掩护！”  
  
约翰迅速反应，沉下身以前脚掌为轴半转过身看向开枪者，但夏洛克的动作更快，已经抓住了他的手腕拉着他站了起来。在他们跑到脚手架边上的平台时他也没有松开。夏洛克把他推过去然后自己也跳了上去（而即使是现在，他的脉搏在耳朵里重击着的时候，约翰也注意到了，夏洛克确认他先走了才跟上；从前夏洛克都是走在前面认定约翰一定会跟上的）。约翰仔细检查着平台，从外衣口袋里掏出枪同时摘下塑胶手套。  
  
“是大卫，”夏洛克低声说道。“时机正好。”  
  
交火开始，雷斯垂德用屋顶上一条弯弯曲曲的管道掩护自己，大卫的子弹从那里反弹开来。另一位警官从化粪池后射击【谁能告诉我屋顶上为什么会有这种东西】，但大卫半躲在通向楼内的门后，目前没人能打到他。  
  
“我们的人比你多，戈登！”雷斯垂德大喊道。“放下武器！”  
  
大卫唯一的回应是开枪。  
  
约翰心血来潮站起身朝大卫的头部附近开枪警告。“大卫！”他喊道。“照他说的做，不然你就没命了！我们的人比你多！”  
  
大卫看到他面孔都扭曲起来。“闭上你的嘴，华生！”他愤怒地喊道。“你不知道你对付的是什么！”  
  
“我知道，”约翰喊着回答道。“你不用保护她。那孩子也不是你的！”【次奥这个乱哟】  
  
大卫脸上既是怀疑又是愤怒，直接朝约翰开了枪。约翰低身后退，子弹打在脚手架上，但他一下子退得太多了。一切都发生在一瞬间——约翰将将有时间回头看到他还在朝脚手架开放的一侧移动，在他和地面之间什么也没有。他就要摔下去了。他摔下去了，夜空正在身后张开大口。  
  
他的外套被猛地拉住了，勒住了他的手臂和咽喉，接着夏洛克把他拉向自己。“约翰！”  
  
约翰还没反应过来，一切都发生得太快了。他气喘吁吁的。夏洛克的手臂环抱在他肩头，把约翰钉在自己胸前，脸颊贴在约翰的头上，仿佛想要用所有能用上的部位抱住他。约翰颤抖了一阵，做了几个深呼吸，尽力忘记自己刚刚同死神擦肩而过。“我很好，”他喘息着颤抖着。“感谢上帝你抓住了我！”  
  
夏洛克什么也没说，风在他们身边呼啸。他收紧怀抱，似乎想以此代替他想说的话。  
  
“我很好，夏洛克，”约翰重复着。他抬起手握住夏洛克的手臂。“我没事了。谢谢你。”看夏洛克还是没有反应，约翰有些发笑（大概，因为紧张？）地补充道：“你可以放手了。”【就特么再抱会怎么了】  
  
“我做不到。”那声音很低，几乎听不到。夏洛克收紧下颌。“约翰。我——”  
  
那声音中自然流露的感情使约翰惊异至极，直接击中他的双膝，胸膛中相同的那种暖意又熊熊燃烧起来。尽管夏洛克的双臂像钢铁一样紧拥着他，约翰还是成功地转动了身子抬起头看着夏洛克的脸。他震惊地发现夏洛克的双眼湿漉漉的，脸上蔓延着恐惧。“嘿，”他说道，被这一切感动得无以复加。“没事了。”  
  
“我差点失去你，”夏洛克嘶哑地说道。“约翰——如果你摔下去了，我会跟着你跳下去。”【卧槽啊够了啊我的心啊啊啊啊】  
  
约翰盯着他的脸看了两秒钟，好像那就是永恒，然后双手捧住夏洛克的脸吻了下去，比他吻其他任何人都要更深。这个吻近乎残暴，但夏洛克没有丝毫抗拒，他的双唇在约翰的进犯下打开，有些尴尬地回应着，但那深深的绝望感同约翰感受到的别无二致。他们吻了又吻，脚手架在身下颤动着发出响声，但所有的一切都不重要了。大卫被遗忘了，玛丽被遗忘了，尸体和雷斯垂德还有其余那些人都被遗忘了。重要的只有他们胶着的唇舌，连夏洛克从未这样吻过任何人这样明显的事实都无所谓了——他有些生涩，但绝对地全身心地投入着，而约翰则觉得自己同他贴得怎样近都不够。那些曾经被他否认过的存在于两人之间的一切都一下子浮出水面，而那些他从未承认过或是提及过或是意识到的一切都鲜明起来，急需表达，至少是要像现在这样，通过他紧贴在夏洛克唇上的嘴来做到这一点。不再绕圈子，不再假装他们一直只是朋友。这是唯一重要的事。  
  
“哦，基督啊，”雷斯垂德难以置信地说道。“抱歉打扰了，不过我觉得还是应该通知你们一声，一切都已经在我们的控制之下了。”  
  
他们一下子分开来，约翰觉得有点囧，擦了擦嘴角。夏洛克则看起来只有恼怒。“花得可够久的，”他刻薄地说。“你们人数比他多，六对一。”  
  
“四对一，”雷斯垂德回嘴，“显然你们俩正忙活别的事呢。”不过他朝约翰咧开嘴笑了起来。  
  
他还是囧。“大卫开枪时我差点从脚手架上摔下去，”他解释说，同时指着开放的那一部分。  
  
雷斯垂德瞥了夏洛克一样然后看起来马上就理解了。“我造了，”他说道。他竖起拇指举到肩膀的高度。“我们把戈登铐起来了，要把他带到警局。你俩，呃，想整晚都呆在这儿，还是现在和我们一起下去？”  
  
“别卖萌了，”夏洛克简短地说。“我们这就下去。”  
  
雷斯垂德乐得嘴都合不上了，伸手帮着夏洛克从平台上下去。“嗯，我觉得这样太好了，”他宣布道，然后继续对约翰咧着大嘴。  
  
夏洛克安顿好自己以后，朝约翰伸出一只手。他爬过去其实不需要帮助，但他一点也不想拒绝夏洛克，在现在这个时候，在任何事情上都不想，所以他让自己接受了这份美意。“行了，你歇歇吧，”约翰对雷斯垂德说道。  
  
“我这不是为你们俩高兴嘛，”雷斯垂德完全不为所动。“我是说，我就觉着夏洛克这家伙从你俩见面第一天就想和你亲亲抱抱了，而你本来可以做个更好的选择的。这么说你别不高兴，哥们儿，但我是真心觉得你和夏洛克在一起更好。”【场花代表全体迷弟迷妹心声】  
  
“感谢领导批准，”约翰回嘴道，但夏洛克却斜给他一个近乎羞涩的神情，把他搞得完全说不出话来，而等到雷斯垂德和他的手下们先走了以后，夏洛克便拉着他的手紧紧握住。他们一直走到通往楼内的门廊，然后夏洛克就又低下头开始吻他，吻他，吻他。“我们——我们回家吧，”约翰设法在那些吻的间隙挤了出这几个字。他的整个身体由于性唤起和所有那些他一直苦苦压抑试图无视的情感几乎要燃烧起来。他自己都没有意识到，他的感情是如此丰富，如此深刻。  
  
夏洛克在嘴唇贴着约翰下颌的弧线的同时同意了，他们不知怎么就下了楼，在雷斯垂德的又一些精彩评论的伴随下坐进了一辆出租车。【场花怎么可能轻易放过你们嘛】在车里夏洛克径直坐到他旁边，把约翰挤在车门上，而约翰晕得不行，像是重新成为了一个少年，正在进行他的第一次约会。在夏洛克说出地址时他们手拉着手。约翰从来不是那种特别喜欢拉小手的人，但不知怎么现在他如果不能被夏洛克触碰就简直受不了。他的头脑清楚夏洛克爱着他，但看见他的面孔的那一刻，看着差点失去约翰的恐惧满满地写在他的脸上——只是想想这些就能让约翰屏住呼吸，意识到夏洛克爱他爱得那样深，正如他自己所说，到了如果救不了他就直接自己跳下去的程度。夏洛克就坐在他身边，紧紧地挨着他，他们的手紧握着放在他的大腿上。约翰转头看着他，而夏洛克再次倾身吻住约翰的唇需要的也就这么多了。约翰头晕目眩，觉得自己就像是被卷进了飓风或是什么类似的东西。  
  
夏洛克紧紧地抱着他，倾身压着他，包围着他，他的手臂在他亲吻约翰时抵在车门上。  
  
“噢哎，”司机突然警告道。“别在车里打炮！”【玛德老子要到伦敦去开小黑车专门让男孩们打炮！】  
  
夏洛克断开这个吻，从衣服口袋里翻出一张一百磅的钞票丢到了座位上。【壕！！！】“闭嘴开车！”他厉声说道，而约翰咯咯笑着拉住夏洛克西服的领子把他拉了回来。在余下的短短的路途中司机都闭口不言，把他们送到了贝克街221B门前。在他俩没一个人在看着钥匙或是门锁时开起门来真算是困难重重，然而在笨手笨脚试了好多次后门终于开了，两个人跌跌撞撞进了门，互相拉扯着上了楼。他们勉强走到楼梯平台，然后约翰发现自己背靠着墙，被夏洛克高高的身形紧紧压制着。约翰早就在裤子里硬了，但还是发觉一切都既惊人又不可思议地撩人，因为夏洛克挤压着他，不容置疑的欲望紧贴约翰的身体。  
  
他呻吟着解开夏洛克大衣的纽扣，没浪费一点时间就把手放到了夏洛克的屁股上。夏洛克在他的嘴里呻吟着，放荡至极又很明显地毫不在乎那一点。  
  
约翰隐约察觉到了开门声和脚步声，但是他还没来得及开口就已经太晚了。  
  
“夏洛克小亲亲——噢！”哈德森太太听起来吓得不轻。  
  
“换个时候吧哈德森太太！”夏洛克连头都没回。  
  
“那一位是约翰吗？”她完全没听话，哪儿也没去。“约翰•华生！你浪费了那么多时间，你现在还结了婚——搞什么！”【一大堆迷妹呼声正在袭来，哈太场花都是我们啊】  
  
夏洛克发出一个完全恼怒的叹息半转过肩，一只手仍然放在约翰肩上。“瞧，长话短说：玛丽是个杀手，他们正要离婚，约翰要搬回来了。还有对：我们是了。所以为了我们大家好，接下来几个小时请不要上楼！”【哈哈哈哈哈哈你就不怕吓到哈德森太太嘛？再说几个小时？你可真厉害啊哈哈哈哈哈哈】  
  
哈德森太太用手捂住嘴巴，不成功地掩饰着一个结合了微笑和得意的神情。“那好吧，”她说道。她的眼神与约翰短暂地交汇，带着询问，而约翰努力耸了耸肩露出一个微笑。  
  
“上楼，”夏洛克对他说道，嗓音低沉热烈。“不然我就直接在这干你。”  
  
上帝。欲望淹没了他的每一根神经，哈德森太太立即被忘到了脑后。“好，”约翰挤出一句，然后他们纠缠着往上走，相互磕绊着但那一点也没关系——实在是等了太久，太久了。在一切之初就本该如此。去他的莫里亚蒂，去他的假死，去他的玛丽。只有夏洛克和他两个人。（他都不知道自己爱夏洛克爱了多久了，但那感情一直都在，不是吗，以某种形式存在着，潜伏于他的意识里，他的心中？最终当一切演变成现在这个样子时，甚至丝毫都没有令人惊讶。）  
  
夏洛克猛地关上公寓的门然后两人狂热地接吻，手到处乱摸，髋部彼此搏斗着【我可以翻成用屌打架嘛？（星星眼）】夏洛克把他钉在门上，大衣钩刚好位于他的头顶上方，他们彼此磨蹭着，而约翰完全记不起他上一次硬成这个样子、想要一个人想要得这么迫切是什么时候了。他向前推挤，身体离开门，想要同夏洛克贴得更紧密，结果他们不知怎么就在地板上滚作一团，夏洛克的大衣在他们身旁像羽翼般纷乱摆动。【怎么办我就一直在想哈德森太太会听到怎样的音效啊救命】他现在伏在约翰身上，髋部下压，眼神狂野灼热，其中蕴含的能量就像一场稍有不慎便能让约翰殒命于其中的电闪雷鸣，然而此刻这就是他想要的一切。夏洛克挪动身体，将两人的勃起贴得更紧，隔着层层衣物摩擦着，使得约翰呻吟着朝夏洛克弓起身。夏洛克用嘴袭击着他的喉咙，双手紧紧捧着约翰的脸颊，然后他们又一次吻在一起，约翰带着两人又翻了个身，在地毯上双腿跨开坐在夏洛克身上，夏洛克的一条大长腿踢到了一张椅子。  
  
夏洛克张开双眼。“我想要你，”他的声音破碎。“上帝，约翰——实在是太想要你——”  
  
“你可以拥有我，”约翰这样说着，而他的全部身心也都是这样想着。他的手指梳理着夏洛克的卷发，低下身，贴近夏洛克的脸颊亲吻着。“我是你的。”【啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊】  
  
“发生了什么？”夏洛克气喘吁吁地问道。“从某一天开始有些东西改变了——突然之间它就存在在你的脸上。我从前也见到过，但你一下子就——不一样了。”  
  
“玛丽和洁琳说你爱着我，”【这俩人都滚到一起了还要提那个女的。。。搞得我都软了。。。】约翰坦诚地说道。他现在没办法对夏洛克说谎，对于他们两个人来说，好不容易现在才能坦诚一切。“那之前我不知道。至少，我自己没有意识到。当时我不知道该作何观感，但接着……我越多地考虑这件事，就越发觉自己的感情是同样的。而且我想，我这个样子已经很久了。我也不知道。”  
  
“但——你确定？”夏洛克问道。在约翰身下，他看起来对自己极为不确定，脆弱而年轻。  
  
约翰又一次同夏洛克双唇紧贴。“确定得不能更确定了，”他说道。“我还以为你永远不会让我对你袒露心声了呢。”  
  
“我那时觉得太快了，”夏洛克说道。“而现在可能依然如此。我不希望我们是——情绪低落时的调剂【rebound，怎么翻好？难住我了】，或是无论人们怎么叫这种事的东西。我想要我们的感情是真实的。”【孩子们硬着讨论人生呢。急死我了。】  
  
“这就是真实的，”约翰承诺到，每个字都像是抓着他的喉咙。“我爱你。”【次奥终于说出来了】  
  
夏洛克的下颌收紧。“如果你不是真心的——别因为好心就那么告诉我，”【好心疼啊啊啊啊】他近乎残酷地说道。“别这样，约翰。我不想要那样。我想要这一切。所有的东西。我做不到分享你，做不到让你还爱着别人。我想要成为你唯一的那个人，永——”他生生停住了自己的言语，看起来几近恐慌。  
  
“永远？”约翰问道，眼神温柔起来。“你想说的是这个吗？”  
  
夏洛克咬着嘴唇。“我不会让你做出这种承诺的，你的生活现在还这样——但——对。我认为我想要说的就是这个。”  
  
约翰缓缓地点了点头。即使在他还没有意识到自己对于这件事的感觉之前，他就已经做了决定，不是吗？他已经暗自决定不会再有什么妻子了，只有夏洛克和贝克街。不再有浪漫关系。只是那时他还不知道事情可以发展到这个地步。“我可以的，”他说道，嗓音变得粗糙起来。他清了清喉咙。“‘永远’听起来很好。”  
  
夏洛克摇了摇头。“你不可以只是参与进来，”他警告道。【为什么我觉得这更像是撒娇啊】“我会想要你的全部，没有折中的方式。而你知道我是怎样的人。难搞。粗鲁。颐指气使。”  
  
“而只要你想，你能不可思议地关怀备至，自我牺牲，还有体贴入微，”约翰纠正着他。  
  
“我怀疑自己会……变得热情，”夏洛克说道，然后急忙阐释起来，看起来有些尴尬。“陷入……爱河，我是指。我想要你比我想要任何东西更甚。我想要嵌入你的皮肤里了解你的每一个细胞。我想整天问你问题知道闪过你脑海的每一个念头。我想成年累月地吻你。”  
  
约翰不得不吞咽了一下；他的喉咙不知怎么就堵住了。他又点点头，发觉难以开口。“好，”他说了出来，就连这一个字都变得破碎。“我同意。那一切。我是你的。”  
  
“我一直都是你的，”【对于在翻的东西是怎么从严肃的破案文变成简奥斯汀的我真是一点头绪也没有】夏洛克说道，然后约翰的双唇就贴上了他的，近乎凶残地吻着，爱着他比他知道自己能够爱其他任何人的程度都更深刻。夏洛克从地毯上向上绷紧身体，就像是真的想要把自己融化在约翰体内一般。在几个这样长长的、恢弘得有些让人双眼湿润的时刻以后，夏洛克停下来喘息道：“我想和你裸裎相对。我想感受你和我紧密相贴。我想让你进入我的身体。【悬着的心落地了。原来真的是WH文。←这种事不是在开始翻译之前就要确定好的嘛】我们可以那样做吗？”  
  
“可以，”约翰立即回应道。“基督啊，当然可以！”  
  
“卧室，”夏洛克说道，约翰同意了。  
  
他们脱着彼此的衣物，在从未展露的地方稍稍流连，但动作也不算很缓慢。夏洛克看起来对于品尝约翰露出的每一寸肌肤完全无法餍足，但他对约翰首次完全暴露在自己眼前这件事的明显的渴求又推动着整个流程，而约翰不得不在心中再次感叹夏洛克对自己的感情有多么证据确凿、多么深沉热烈。并且这些都是相互的，他能意识到，尽管夏洛克的呼吸正打在他的髋骨上，膜拜着他，双手猛地拉下他的裤子和内裤。约翰配合着，从那堆衣物中迈出来，然后夏洛克脱掉了他的袜子，眼睛盯住约翰的勃起一动不动。夏洛克的腰部以上都裸露着，裤子门襟大开但还是穿得太多了。约翰拉着他站起来，然后着手去除夏洛克身上其余的衣物，途中无数次被亲吻打断。“我——我从没做过这个，”约翰在夏洛克把自己紧压在他身上时喘息道，两人终于都赤身裸体，而夏洛克的老二直指着他的腹部。“没和男的做过，我是说。”  
  
“我知道，笨蛋，”夏洛克低语道，嘴唇贴着约翰的耳朵。“我觉得这可不是什么高精尖科技。我做了调查。你不会有事的。”【这种既萌蠢又腹黑的感觉是怎么回事】  
  
“我猜我们需要，呃，润滑？”  
  
“在抽屉里，”夏洛克说道，嗓音低沉，听起来像只打呼噜的猫。“我想我需要做些准备。但之后我想要你进入我的身体。我想要你占有我。把我变成你的吧。”【译者已精尽人亡】  
  
约翰颤抖起来，他的老二在欲望中同夏洛克的相撞，露骨得近乎粗暴。“我能办到，”他说道，嗓音愈发低沉。“把润滑拿来然后躺倒床上。”  
  
夏洛克的回应是在他脖颈处的一声喘息，还有一个颤巍巍的点头。他退开身，老二显眼地挺立着，由于充血而发暗，在他身上其余部分苍白肌肤的对比下尤其引人注目，而约翰则再次感受到对于这一切真的发生着，对于他竟是那个能和夏洛克做这件事的幸运儿的不可思议。他可以坦诚，他对于这件事将会发展到什么地步一无所知，如果真的能做爱的话，又该怎么做呢？他对于另一种方式也毫不反对，【真爱互攻嘛】但在此刻，夏洛克想要的也正是他渴求的。他想进入他的身体，想成为让他们第一次融为一体的那个人。他看着夏洛克在他床头柜的抽屉里找出一小管润滑然后顺从地仰躺在床上，等待着约翰。他将自己的四肢摆在合适的地方，曲起一边膝盖，双腿微分，双臂交叠在脑后。他看起来有些许不安，但在约翰靠近然后跪在他身边的床上时又伸出手来触碰着他。约翰温柔地把他曲起的膝盖放下，然后从夏洛克手中拿走润滑，涂抹在他的手指上。他给自己撸了一把，刚好把自己涂遍，接着把其余的部分都抹在夏洛克的老二上。  
  
夏洛克的反应即时又有声，一只手手紧握住约翰的手腕——约翰不确定这是在鼓励他还是制止他，但他接着便狂热地点起头。“对——哦太棒了，约翰，求你——”  
  
约翰在得到鼓励后便收紧手掌开始撸动，不过重也不过快；他不想让夏洛克就这么高潮，但他觉得自己应该让夏洛克适应一下带有性意味的触碰，再真刀真枪地让自己的老二进入夏洛克的处子之身。夏洛克颤抖地呻吟着，双颊绯红。他并没有真的在抗拒，这一点让人宽慰，但让另一个人这样触碰他对他来讲也显然是一种全新的体验。约翰想要确认这一点，想要亲耳听到它。“所以，你从来没——”  
  
夏洛克摇着头，甚至在他的髋部向约翰握起的手掌中推挤时都咬着嘴唇。“只有你，约翰，”他喘息道，而这让约翰的老二抽动起来，就好像它直接连接着听到这句话后在他胸腔中产生出的炙热的感情洪流一样。夏洛克的双腿张得更开了些。“吻我，”他说道。“还有——继续触摸我。再多些。”  
  
看起来他指的是他通过大开的双腿表达的部位，而约翰明白他的意思。他在夏洛克旁边将自己伸展开来然后听从了他的请求，深深吻住夏洛克同时手指揉弄夏洛克的双球，接着移到后面伸了进去。  
  
在他将第一根手指伸进夏洛克紧致的体内时，夏洛克在他的口中呻吟起来，然后中断了他们的吻。喘息着，同约翰前额相抵。“再来。”  
  
“真的吗？我不想让你受伤，”约翰说道，不过他已经将第二根手指伸进了那个小洞。夏洛克急不可耐，在约翰的手指上推挤着自己，而约翰的老二就从没这么硬过，已经开始贴着夏洛克的大腿渗出前液。夏洛克的双臂拥住他的肩将他拉近，然后他们再次吻在一起，同时约翰紧贴着他的大腿磨蹭着，手指在夏洛克的身体内外不停地推挤、深入、揉捏。  
  
“够了，”夏洛克喘息道，双眼微阖。“占有我。操我。我想要你进入我的身体，现在就要，”这使约翰呻吟起来因为这实在太他妈绝妙了，就像从某种淫靡的幻想中直接走出来的一样，但却是真实的。这个为了让他好过击毙了马格努森的人，这个为了救他从一栋大楼顶部纵身跃下的人，此刻和他在一起，躺在床上赤身裸体，正乞求约翰操他。无需再证明什么，没有任何事能够阻止他们。所以约翰听从吩咐，覆在夏洛克身上，抬起他的大腿向后推，然后一寸寸推进他体内，【不好意思我想说是有多长啊】，直到他全数没入。  
  
这是一种他从未体验过的感觉。约翰和很多女性有过性关系，但他从没有这种感受，更不曾同别人第一次做爱时就怀着如此深沉的情感。通常对他来讲，在产生比较深的感情前就会发生性关系，但这一次情况完全相反。他早已爱夏洛克爱到不知将自己至于何处，而此刻他们正在紧密地融为一体。夏洛克张开双眼同约翰视线交汇，让约翰觉得自己就像是能够感受到夏洛克此时此刻的想法。“还好吗？”他喘息道，但他知道这很好。夏洛克点着头，包裹着他老二的身体正慢慢放松，使得他能够纵情深入。约翰用左臂支撑着自己的体重，被夏洛克的双腿环绕着，倾身吻住夏洛克。他开始动起来，本想按部就班，但这种感受太激烈了，况且他们两人都已经进行到了这个地步。夏洛克在命令或是乞求着（约翰已经分不清了）他更快更用力些，于是那之后的整整一分钟约翰都不遗余力地不断贯穿着他，夏洛克的紧致包裹着他的老二，在薄薄一层润滑的作用下他的戳刺颇为通畅。他操夏洛克的劲头就好像世界五分钟后就要毁灭了一样，空出的那只手撸动着夏洛克渗着前液的老二，他们两人此前谁都没有类似经验的事实变得无关紧要。正如夏洛克所说，这不是什么高精尖科技，而这一刻已经被推迟了将近四年，他们俩谁也忍受不了再耽搁哪怕一秒钟。【真是的之前干嘛去了啊】夏洛克的呻吟【叫床】声越来越大，而他发出的每一个声音，喉咙中爆发出的每一声扭曲的喘息都将约翰越来越近地推向边界，约翰现在随时都能射出来，但他想要夏洛克先到。最终夏洛克握住了约翰包裹着他老二的手，他们一同激烈地撸动着，然后夏洛克在高潮袭来之际弓身叫喊出声，喷发出的精液沾满了他们的手。  
  
“该你了，”夏洛克喘息道，仍然扭动着让约翰的戳刺更加深入。“来吧，约翰——为我高潮吧——射在我身体里——我想要感受它——”【次奥这是磨人的小妖精吧！】  
  
约翰肺部的空气灼烧起来，在他又一次用力撞进夏洛克体内的那一刻，周围的一切似乎都停止了一秒钟，然后他被高潮席卷，直至脚尖。那强烈的感受紧紧地抓住了他，完全地榨干了他，他的释放灌注进夏洛克的身体，然后他终于停了下来，让自己瘫倒在夏洛克身上，还埋在他的体内。他说不出话，也无法呼吸，精疲力竭得没办法接吻或是交谈。  
  
夏洛克的四肢也无力起来，他的双腿放松，滑下去和约翰的纠缠在一起，双臂环抱约翰被汗水打湿的背。“那真是……”他说道，看起来没办法找到合适的词来把话说完。  
  
约翰的脉搏仍然在耳中撞击着。“好？”他提议道，他想亲耳听到。  
  
“比好更好。‘好’完全不够。惊人。让人愉悦。我想要再来一次。”【小处男！小夏在被军医开苞之后气都没喘匀就表示想要再来一次。是的这篇文已经在这样的道路上一路狂奔而去了】夏洛克的双手抚上约翰的背又滑下他的屁股，触摸着他能碰到的范围内的所有地方。  
  
约翰听到最后一句终于攒起力气笑出了声。“行啊，”他说道，“不过那样的话你可能会有点酸痛哦。而且我还得缓它一两个小时。”他张开眼睛发现夏洛克正凝视着他，开放、脆弱而美丽，双瞳仍然又大又深，蓝色的虹膜在边缘缩成两个细细的圆圈。他是如此美丽——不只是脸庞，而是他的全部。“也许不用那么久，”约翰微笑着改了口。【军医为了小妖精也是蛮拼的】  
  
“就这么愉快地决定了，”夏洛克给出了最终裁决，然后又一次吻住了他。  
  
现在约翰理解了夏洛克之前的犹豫不决。这件事蕴含了太强烈的情感。很明显从没有人告诉过夏洛克应该怎样进行枕边谈话，或是小心不要在酣畅淋漓的性爱后的余韵中泄露太多心声，因为他正低声嘟囔着充满爱意的胡言乱语并且根本连试都没有试着去掩藏，去躲到某种镇定的面具后，而单凭这一点就让约翰的心因为爱他而发痛了。【译者已经萌到发昏了好嘛】但这一切都一定要等到一切都确定以后。等到时机成熟。等到过去的都已过去。过了一小会儿，他在自己软下来以后把自己拔了出来，然后安顿在夏洛克身边，并且想了一阵子：就算过去几年发生了那么多事，他仍然算是这个世界上最幸运的家伙了。  
  
***  
  
他们没怎么睡觉。夏洛克看起来决意要在他们的第一夜探索他之前懒得了解的一切，在约翰七或八小时里高潮了第三次之后（这一次是在夏洛克的喉咙里），他大笑着警告说自己今晚可能要直接死在温柔乡了。夏洛克的不应期惊人地短，不过约翰怀疑这是因为他开苞太晚，导致他的身体想要弥补之前错过的时间。他们整晚躺在一起触碰着彼此，试验着探索着亲吻着，时不时打个盹【打炮累了打个盹。。。多性♂福的生活。。。】——只是夏洛克每次都很快地结束这一环节就是了。最后这次，他叫醒约翰的方式是爬下约翰的身体吸约翰的老二，这让约翰以不同的意味很快“觉醒”了。现在看起来夏洛克也许终于也筋疲力尽了。现在已然黎明，他们四仰八叉躺在对方身上，床上一片狼藉，夏洛克的四肢侵占着所有能侵占的空间，把约翰裹得密不透风，约翰觉得自己简直幸福得像花儿一样。过去除非特殊情况，他很少特别喜欢抱抱，但现在看起来他好像和夏洛克同样喜欢这件事，一样想要一直能贴多近就贴多近。事情的变化多么让人惊奇啊。又或许什么也没变；也许一直以来那个人都一定要是夏洛克才行。想到这里约翰微笑起来。他为他们两个人盖好毯子，然后一同沉入了梦乡。  
  
***  
  
不久后门铃就响了起来，至少感觉起来是这样。约翰呻吟一声，看了眼时间。才刚过九点。“无视它，”夏洛克在他的肩头嘟囔着。  
  
“我近期并不想离开这张床，”约翰回答道，又闭上双眼。“很可能一整天都不想。”  
  
“不到两小时你的肚子就会饿了然后你就会伐开心，”夏洛克预测道。“有可能更短。”  
  
约翰打了下他的屁屁。“不错，”他说道。门铃又响了起来。“我希望门外不管是谁都能快点离开。”  
  
“再来一次，”夏洛克说道，他指的是打屁屁。“感觉好好哦。”  
  
“你可真是贪得无厌啊，”约翰说道，不过根本不是在抱怨什么。他又做了一次，奖励是夏洛克挤得更近了，把自己抬头的欲望贴紧约翰的大腿，还有他喉咙中形成的快乐的声音。既然这样，那好的吧。约翰把注意力集中到手头的活儿上，夏洛克的反应也激发了他自己的那份。他整个人都挪到夏洛克身下，双手紧紧握住夏洛克（完美）的臀部，一边温柔地拍打着一边不那么温柔地揉捏着。夏洛克紧贴着他不住扭动，两人的老二一同顶动着。  
  
夏洛克直接呻吟进他的耳朵。“嗯……对——求你别停。”  
  
“我就没那么打算，”约翰告诉他，两人视线相接，眼睛都闪闪发光，很快他们就彼此摩擦着，硬的不行，然后夏洛克伸出手同时撸动两个人的老二。几分钟后约翰高潮时几乎没有注意到门铃又响了起来，射出的体液溅满了两人的胸口。夏洛克见状产生了一种特别有声的反应然后自己也射了出来。他从高潮中缓缓平静下来，还贴着约翰磨蹭着，亲吻着。他们释放出的黏糊糊的温暖很快就会把他们搞得一团乱，但约翰发觉自己并不怎么在意，他们等下会去洗澡的，很可能还会一起洗，因为夏洛克看起来短时间内完全不急着离开他超过两英尺，而约翰也完全不希望他那样做。正相反：他开心得不行，根本不想让他做别的。  
  
突然厨房传来了交谈的声音——哈德森太太和雷斯垂德，偏偏是他们。哈德森太太听起来有些紧张焦虑，然后过了一会儿卧室的门上传来了敲门的声音。  
  
“夏洛克，”她的声音有些发颤。“门铃响了你都没反应！格雷格•雷斯垂德来了。你……醒着吗？”  
  
衣着得体吗，她大概是这个意思，约翰想。而且她再清楚不过他也在这儿了。他看着夏洛克，这家伙眼睛都快翻到天上去了。“我现在是醒了，”他抱怨道。“他来干嘛？”  
  
“我不知道，夏洛克。你怎么不出来【come out，我现在看到这次会条件反射】打个招呼？”  
  
夏洛克深深地叹息了一声。“好吧，”他完全不顾礼貌。哈德森太太离开了。  
  
约翰点头看看自己。“我们这样可不能见人，”他说道。  
  
“穿睡袍，”夏洛克耸了耸肩。他滚下床把他那件蓝色的丢给约翰。“你最喜欢那件，不是吗？”  
  
约翰微笑起来。“你当然会知道啦。”  
  
夏洛克回应了一个笑容，有那么一阵他不再伐开心了。他自己穿上了深红色那件。【红蓝啊红蓝！】“当然，”他同意到道。“反正，我们一起走出这扇门的话他们俩也完全不会惊讶的。”  
  
“不过，”约翰埋怨道，“他们不应该来打扰我们在一起的第一个早晨的！”  
  
“最好是很重要的事，”夏洛克同意道。“我希望哈德煮了咖啡。”  
  
约翰大笑起来。“别那么叫她，她不喜欢。”  
  
“不管啦。”夏洛克打开门把两人展现在厨房，哈德森太太和雷斯垂德果然在喝咖啡。更糟糕的是，看起来迈克罗夫特也在刚刚到了贝克街。夏洛克又呻吟一声然后实施了另一个白眼。“你在这儿干嘛？”  
  
“有人邀请我，”迈克罗夫特回答道，老油条。他的视线扫向约翰，他除了夏洛克的睡袍什么也没穿。“早上好，或者我该道一声恭喜？”  
  
还没等约翰回答，雷斯垂德就插嘴：“我带了花来！”【场花你萌蠢萌蠢的简直就是迷妹迷弟代表啊！】他宣布道，指着一束混杂了各个品种的花，很可能是从乐购买来开玩笑的。哈德森太太咯咯笑着，拿着她的咖啡下了楼。  
  
“哦，真好，”约翰说道，试图说得语带讥讽。“说吧，你俩怎么都在这儿？”  
  
“不是来指导你们新的……无论那是什么，”迈克罗夫特微妙地说道，眉毛抬起的样子就像是他只要想想那件事就别扭极了。“我想你们今天谁都还没读过报纸。”  
  
“肯定没看过，我们刚起床，”夏洛克急躁地说道。“哪份报纸？”  
  
迈克罗夫特从雷斯垂德那儿拿过一份泰晤士报把它从桌子上推给夏洛克。“一篇大披露。”  
  
“大披露？”夏洛克被挑起了兴趣。他拿起了那份报纸，约翰也靠得更近去读起来。大标题写的是《 **国际杀手接管莫里亚蒂的犯罪网络** 》。  
  
“作者是洁琳•欧西亚，或者照现在掌握的信息来看，是洁琳•莫里亚蒂，”迈克罗夫特补充道。“正如你们读到的那样，因为她是马格努森的私人助理，所以事实上是她掌管着环球CAM并策划了元旦那起假造的莫里亚蒂影像广播事件。你们也清楚，她在她哥哥的组织中起到了很重要的作用，而在组织易主成为玛丽的所有物后也是如此。看起来她们之间出现了矛盾，洁琳搜集了证据并在环球CAM所属的各个媒体上都报道了这篇披露。”  
  
“她有证据，”雷斯垂德补充道。【卧槽一直到这里都是浓浓的麦雷西皮感】“看起来马格努森每次需要一份实体资料时都是洁琳去取，或是获得，无论你怎么叫。她知道怎么得到信息。而她拿到了玛丽的信息。或者叫阿尔玛，我想这样说更确切。”  
  
约翰晕了。“这是洁琳写的？”他努力跟上思路。  
  
夏洛克同他的哥哥视线交汇。“他没睡好，”他像是在解释，但听起来可是相当地洋洋得意。  
  
“信息量太大了，夏洛克，”迈克罗夫特说道，看起来很难受。【哈哈哈哈哈我笑死了麦哥辛苦！】  
  
至少那部分让约翰很高兴。他看向雷斯垂德。“所以——现在怎样？你要逮捕她吗？”  
  
雷斯垂德听迈克罗夫特的指示。【作者你西皮不标麦雷不厚道】“那不在我的管辖范围内，”他说道。“事情比那要大得多。有了迈克罗夫特的信息加上洁琳的证据，玛丽要被关很久了。”  
  
“过去几个小时内这件事的性质已经上升到了国际范围，”迈克罗夫特说道，一边看了眼手表。“阿尔玛•阿克力原籍美利坚。照我看来，他们会想要引渡她，但那样的话他们需要和我们的政府进行交涉，因为她新近犯下的罪行，而且还有其它几个国家想要她，包括瑞典，挪威，澳大利亚，还有立陶宛。”  
  
雷斯垂德又一次主导了谈话。“如果我们能找到她，我们今天就去逮捕她，”他冷酷地说道。“我觉得——我是说，我知道这件事是怎么样的，但我觉得你可能想去道别。她很可能会被送进一所美国管辖的监狱，你们应该很久不会再见了。”  
  
约翰缓缓点了点头。“会进行庭审吗？”他问迈克罗夫特。  
  
“当然。”听起来迈克罗夫特很惊讶他竟然会问到。  
  
夏洛克看向他。“你应该去，”他坚决地说道。  
  
约翰回望回去，觉得很惊讶。“是吗？”  
  
“是，”夏洛克简短地说。“她对你曾经很重要。你应该去道别。”  
  
约翰呼出一口气。“好吧，”他说道。“她的孩子怎么办？”  
  
“那是另一件事，”雷斯垂德说道。“显然你会得到全部的监护权。她不能在监狱养孩子。而她是一定要进监狱的——就算没有那些国际问题，我们也能确定她有谋杀飞利浦•道斯和凯尔•张，还有意图谋杀夏洛克的罪行。毫无疑问孩子不能跟着她。”  
  
约翰摇了摇头。“孩子不是我的，”他说道。“马格努森才是孩子的生父。”  
  
“马格努森？”迈克罗夫特生平第一次听起来彻底惊呆了。  
  
“你开玩笑吧！”雷斯垂德听起来也十分不可置信。  
  
“我没有。而且我一点也不想对他们的孩子负责，”约翰断然道。“要是她是我的孩子——但她不是。给她找个好人家。一个比她的父母都好的人家。也许，在美国或是瑞典。”  
  
“好。”迈克罗夫特划掉了他总是随身携带的那个惹人厌的小本子上的什么东西。“那么，事情就简单多了。”他看了眼手表。“现在人应该到了你的公寓了。阿克利被收监后我再打给你们。”他站起身绕过桌子直视着他弟弟的眼睛。他反常地一言不发了一阵，然后越过夏洛克肩头朝约翰点了点头。“好好照顾他，”他简短地说道，没有看约翰的眼睛。【麦哥你就这么把迪迪卖了嘛？！】  
  
夏洛克不甘示弱。“我正这么打算呢，”他说着，下颌微微抬起。【这里是不是应该是John啊？】  
  
“很好。我觉得我也应该提及，尽管莫里亚蒂女士的证词会使她自己也无法避免牢狱之灾，我有意由于她在此事中所做的贡献为她减刑。”迈克罗夫特正式地说道。  
  
夏洛克点了点头。“好。那很好。没有她的证词，这案子会耗更久的。”  
  
“正是，”迈克罗夫特说道。他朝雷斯垂德点头示意然后离开了。  
  
雷斯垂德在椅子里又坐了一会儿，笑容有些难过。“我打赌这不是你们俩想要开始一天的方式，”他说道，喝光了杯子里剩下的咖啡。“不过，还是挺不错的。事情结束了更好，不是吗？让你们俩能重新开始？”【给粉丝代表场花献花！】  
  
约翰摇了摇头。“我真不敢相信你带了花来，”他说道。“你个混蛋。”  
  
雷斯垂德咧开嘴露出一个大大的笑容。“别介啊，哥们儿。期待太久了嘛。”【再献花！】  
  
“婚礼的时候你去了啊，”约翰盯着他说道。  
  
他耸了耸肩。“与那无关。你们俩属于彼此。就连我都能看出来。”他站起身。“我猜到时候你哥哥会派车来的，”他对夏洛克说道。“那，我和你们俩晚点再见。”  
  
“好，”约翰说道。  
  
雷斯垂德经过夏洛克身边时因为某种原因和他握了握手。“谢谢你，”夏洛克悄声说道。  
  
“别客气，”雷斯垂德答道。“约翰。”他点了点头，然后也离开了。  
  
他们又独处了。夏洛克仔细审视着他。“你还好吗？”他问道，然后在约翰能开口前就抓住了他。“你当然不好。愚蠢的问题。来吧——我们至少要洗个澡。然后我想仔细读读这篇披露。”【卷卷这无所不在的细心啊】  
  
约翰点点头，从夏洛克手中拿过报纸放到桌子上，然后走向他用双臂环抱住他。“感谢上帝我有你，”他对着夏洛克的肩说道。“不然我现在一定很迷失。”自从夏洛克被枪击那一晚，他这样想了成千上万次，但他现在终于大声说了出来。  
  
夏洛克伸出双臂抱住他的背把他拉近。“你一直都有我，”他的嗓音低沉，而这是一句誓言。  
  
***  
  
他们在迈克罗夫特的车里安静地坐着，没有谈话，但夏洛克坐的离他很近。他们到了以后，迈克罗夫特在门口与他们回合，把探视者的标志别在他们的外套上。“枪？”他问约翰。  
  
“没带。”  
  
迈克罗夫特严厉地看着他。“你确定？”  
  
“我不会在带着枪告别我马上要离婚的妻子的，迈克罗夫特，”约翰瞪视着他。“你把我当成什么人了？”  
  
迈克罗夫特丝毫不为所动。“我一定要问问。在这样的情况下情感是能造成很大的破坏的。”  
  
“先见洁琳，”夏洛克对迈克罗夫特说道。  
  
迈克罗夫特点了点头。“你们两个都要去吗？”  
  
“对。”  
  
“跟我来。”他向里面带路，经过几扇他的证件当然能打开的门。最终他停了下来作出指示。“在那里。右边第三间。”  
  
“谢谢你，”夏洛克说道，然后他们一同穿过走廊。  
  
洁琳正蜷曲在床脚，双臂抱膝。她看到他们以后抬起了头，面部表情并没有多大的变化。她的视线在他们两个之间游移着，做着评估。  
  
“你好，”夏洛克轻轻地说道。他的语气中再无那种荒唐的嬉笑成分。这一切都是真实的。  
  
“嗨，”洁琳说道。“没想到能在这里见到你。”她的视线转到约翰身上。“你们俩都是。”  
  
“我们来谢谢你，”夏洛克说道。“谢谢你做的事情。你的选择很勇敢，写出了那篇披露，明知那也会给你定罪。你那么做很可能单枪匹马终结了一起非常严重的罪行，还让你哥哥广泛蔓延的犯罪网络土崩瓦解。没有了领导，也就不称其为网络了。只是一个个的个体，而个体是很容易阻止的。”  
  
洁琳摇了摇头。她带着黑眼圈，约翰怀疑她没有睡过觉。“我做这件事不是为了打击犯罪，”她说道，目不转睛盯着远处的墙壁。“那是报复，纯粹而简单。她——”她停了下来突然看向约翰。“你知道了吗？”  
  
约翰完全知道她问的是什么。“知道，”他简短地说。“两天前我也在哪儿。还有之前那次，除非那之间还有一次。她掐住你那一次。”  
  
洁琳点了点头，她的视线又移开了。她向下看着，藏起了自己的脸。“那你就知道我为什么要这么做了，”她对着自己的双膝说道。“太过分了。我终于就——”  
  
她停了下来，沉默降临了一阵。“任何人都不该被那样对待，”约翰说道。“你永远都没必要忍受那些。我的意思是，我们知道你哥哥是谁，但你不必忍受任何那种事。”  
  
“我知道，”洁琳说道。“只是我花了点时间才懂得那一点。我知道那样做意味着——这样。但是我必须那么做。实在是太过分了。”她的视线回到夏洛克身上，带着挑衅的神色。“我可不是为了你或是你哥哥。”  
  
“我很清楚，”夏洛克说道。“不管怎样还是谢谢你。我哥哥和你谈过吗？”  
  
“谈过，”洁琳说道，又一次移开视线。“他说他会保证我不会被判很久。他会把我送到离家近的地方。在贝尔法斯特【北爱尔兰首府】。”  
  
“很好，”夏洛克说道。“我很抱歉我骗了你。”  
  
“嗯，不过，我也撒谎了，”洁琳说道。她看着约翰。“对不起，”她说道，有些真诚。  
  
“为什么？和我老婆上床？”约翰就是不太能消去语气中的棱角。  
  
洁琳摇着头。“不，”她说道。“她本来就是我的。我的意思是抱歉我让你为了他那么妒忌。”她朝夏洛克点点头。“看起来那件事现在已经解决了。”  
  
约翰瞥了眼夏洛克。“对，”他说道。“解决了。”  
  
“那这就是另一件我做的无心的好事了，”洁琳嘲弄道。她把头发别到后面，比之前看起来得体了些。“谢谢你们过来，”她对夏洛克说，而这很明显是个逐客令。夏洛克点点头，拉住约翰的手，然后他们离开了。【这种时候也能秀恩爱啊】  
  
他们走出了洁琳的听力范围以外后，夏洛克悄声说道：“接下来那个会更艰难。”  
  
“对，我知道。”  
  
“我想你想要自己进去，”夏洛克说道，但语气中带着些许疑问。  
  
约翰整个早晨都在思考这件事，但他知道自己的决定是什么。“我是应该自己去，”他说道。“她曾经是——而且技术上讲现在还是——我的妻子。她爱我，用她自己的方式。我想，我至少欠她一个单独的道别。”【啥啊。。。我无语了。。。是的我就是这样一个认定玛丽一点温情也不配得到的人】  
  
夏洛克点点头接受了这一点。“我就在附近，”他承诺道。  
  
迈克罗夫特又一次同他们碰头，然后领他们到了建筑的另一个部分，这一次的安保明显更加严格。一扇门就需要三张卡还有一张执勤警卫的卡才能开启。最终他们来到一间接待室，夏洛克停住脚步，让约翰自己往前走。约翰走过最后那扇门，停在玛丽的牢房前。  
  
她像洁琳那样坐在床上，但因为肚子肿大，她是盘着腿的。她看起来渺小而挑衅，一双蓝眼睛像以往一样圆，嘴巴不高兴地撅着。她看起来就同从前一模一样，只是从他们上次见面起整个世界都翻天覆地了。他们的人生颠覆变化而后重组，使她成为了一个完全的陌生人。夏洛克死而复生，而她朝他开了枪。她一直在策划成为新的莫里亚蒂。她勒死了凯尔•张。现在他们之间隔着铁栅栏。她的眼睛在看到门前约翰的脸时充满了痛苦。还有谴责。【哈哈。】她的某个部分【是全部吧？】还是没有悔改，把自己视为背叛的受害者而不是一切的始作俑者。他怀疑她根本没对她做过的任何事感到抱歉。将那些严重的罪行置于自己遭受的背叛——不同程度，不同原因的背叛——之前很困难，但约翰收紧下颌立即决定把那些都留在自己心里不说出来。然而，他不知道说些什么。如何开口。这阵沉默延续了很久。  
  
最终玛丽说道：“你在这儿干嘛？”  
  
约翰把手放进衣兜。“我来说再见，”他说道。他希望这句话仅仅是一句陈述。他的嗓音不该那样发紧的，但他控制不了。这太困难了，该死的。她还带着他的戒指。  
  
“你说完了，”玛丽说道，想要制造尖刻的效果，但不怎么成功。她看起来很惨。然而，仍然死不悔改。  
  
“你想和我说的就这么多吗？”约翰终于问了出来。  
  
玛丽耸着肩，看起来自我而不快。“你想让我说什么？”  
  
约翰摇了摇头。“我的意思是，这些——这一切——所有的事，玛丽。你永远不会告诉我的。你给了我一张空的U盘想让我不去读，不去了解我娶的究竟是什么人。”  
  
“如果你爱我——真的爱我，你就不应该读，”玛丽反击道。【哈哈哈。】  
  
“不对。”约翰坚定地否定了这句话。“你不该那么做。那是在操纵，而爱不是那样的。我相信你爱我。我愿意认为你一直都爱我，并且还会继续爱我，以你自己的方式，但你一点也不懂爱是怎么回事。所有那些谎言。你对我说的一切——除了你爱我。”  
  
玛丽眨着眼，眼泪在眼睛里聚集。“我真的爱你。我还爱着你。”【卧槽烦死我跑监狱里来和这女的探讨爱情？】  
  
“但是我们结婚以来你和多少人睡过？还有在我们订婚期间？”【面对她这种三观不正十恶不赦的人你还在乎这些？我好烦啊】约翰又摇了摇头。看到玛丽没有回应，看着她的指甲试着装作自己没哭，约翰犹豫犹豫了。但他一定要说这些。雷斯垂德是对的——不再有机会了，不会再面对面了。【卧槽你还想打电话是吗】他是不会去关塔那摩监狱看她的，或是任何她经过庭审后会被关进的地方。“我知道孩子的事了，”他清楚地说道。“洁琳去那间公寓时我也在那里。事实上是最近两次。我知道了一切，还有孩子是马格努森的。”  
  
“他们会把她从我身边带走的，”玛丽说道，眼泪流了出来，顺着她的脸滑下，像两条小溪。【是被污染了的小溪吧？】  
  
“对，”约翰确定道。“不到两周前你空手勒死了一个人，那之前你为了得到进入BBC系统的密码又烧又割地折磨了他。不然你以为会发生什么事？”【好的为了你吐的一嘴好槽我先原谅你】她又没词儿了，自顾自地哭着，而他不认为其中有任何悔恨之意——眼泪倒是真的，但她一点也不后悔。“和我说说，”他尖锐地说，“你后悔过你干的任何一件事吗？哪怕一件？”玛丽看着她的膝盖，所以约翰继续逼问。“在索马里的饥饿问题大会上刺杀大使？金球奖上的炸弹袭击？在白宫暗杀尼日利亚大使？朝夏洛克开枪？对我不忠？哪怕一件？”  
  
玛丽转动着手上的婚戒，看起来在考虑该如何措辞。“你不知道这些事的时候什么事也没有，”她最终这样说道，声音很轻。“你不该去调查的。那样你就会继续爱我了。”  
  
“不可能。”这个回应有些急切但是他一定要否定她的话，一定要让她明白。“那样的话我爱的也不是你，不是吗？”  
  
玛丽没有回答，用她的手背擦了擦鼻子。约翰想到了在福尔摩斯家度过的圣诞节。  
  
“但你要说的就这些，”他说出来想要确认这一点。“你对于其余的事完全不后悔。只认为我不该发现。”【就算她后悔又怎么样啊她是个十恶不赦的罪犯啊你想怎样啊】  
  
玛丽耸耸肩。“就算我后悔也没用啊。”  
  
“对我来说有意义，”约翰说道，等待着。“那，你后悔吗？”  
  
玛丽又沉默了长长的一分钟，然后被她的肚子赘着费力地下了床。她走到铁栅附近和约翰四目相对，一言不发地摘下了戒指递给了他。“不。”她转身回到床上，不再看他。  
  
它还带着她手上的余温。约翰把它握在手里，不知该不该相信。她可能是想让事情对他们俩都容易些。“玛丽，”他说道，声音变得粗糙。“别这样。永远不算太晚。说出正确的话。感受正确的感觉。这对结果不会有什么改变，但是对我来说很重要，让我知道你——觉得不好受。”  
  
“那就是你想要的吗？让我觉得不好受？”玛丽瞪着他的样子就好像他蠢得不能再蠢了。  
  
“那会是一个良好的开始，是的，”约翰说道，嘴唇扭曲。  
  
“我一直都只做必须做的事，”玛丽声明道。  
  
“你不是一定要成为杀手，”约翰坚决地说。  
  
她耸肩。“我擅长做那个。”  
  
约翰叹息。“对，这就是我所指的，就是这儿，”他说道。“基督啊，玛丽。你什么都可以做，而你选择了那件事——自主地做出了选择。”  
  
“你也杀过人，”她回击道。“别装得像你没干过似的。”  
  
“我知道我杀过人，”约翰说道。“但不是为了钱。女王和国家是其一，还有自卫和为了保护别人而开枪。你刺杀WWF的会长拿到了多少钱，看在上帝的份上？”  
  
玛丽瞪他的方式像个死人，顽固不化，毫无悔意。“一千万美元。偷猎大象的人给的价很高。”  
  
那感觉就像是直接照着内脏来了一拳。“好吧，”约翰说道。他最终终于接受了这一切。完全地。“好吧。行。我觉着我够了。”他最后看了她一眼，找不到任何能说的话。“你有任何别的想说的话吗？没有的话我就走了。”  
  
“你和夏洛克在一起吗？”问题直截了当，玛丽的眼睛就像是要在他脸上钻出洞来。约翰犹豫了一下，然后点了点头。“对，”他说道。“如果你指的是昨天的话。”  
  
“你的意思是一直是，”玛丽抢白道。“你一直都不是我的。”  
  
“大概吧，”约翰说道。“而你也一直不是我的。”  
  
玛丽慢慢点了点头。“好吧，”她说道。“那，就这样吧。”  
  
“行，”约翰说道。他挺起腰把戒指放进衣兜。他发觉他还带着自己的那枚，于是把它摘下来放进同一个兜子里。他最后看了眼玛丽。“再见，”他说道，然后转身离开了。  
  
门在他身后关上，他停了一会儿，闭起眼睛。当约翰睁开眼时，夏洛克就等在那儿，站在他前面。他什么都没说，但他带着全然没有掩饰的关心仔细观察着约翰的脸。  
  
“真是糟透了，”约翰直截了当地说。他必须说点什么。  
  
夏洛克点点头。“但那很重要，”他说道。“你必须道别。好好结束这件事。”  
  
“是啊，我觉得是这样，”约翰说道。  
  
夏洛克走近，握住他的肩头，而约翰觉得他要是没那么做自己可能连站都站不稳。“现在你真的是我的了，”他说道，然后停了下来，看起来对自己很不确定，或是不知道这是不是个合适的时机。他的眉头微皱。“是吧？”他不确定地补充道。  
  
约翰察觉自己竟然微笑起来，然后感受到眼中有泪水形成的刺痛。他想着夏洛克等了这么久，等到约翰成为他的。“对，”他说道。“我是你的。”  
  
END


End file.
